Al Anochecer
by Shiro2
Summary: Capítulo FINAL Y EPILOGO! Extraños acontecimientos ocurrieron el último curso de Harry y compañia, las vidas de Draco y Hermione serán alteradas, tres años después...Reviews please
1. Daily Prophet

Los personajes no son míos, ojalá pero no, y todo el sermón ya lo conocéis. 

Vuelvo con otro fic y espero que este os gustan tanto o más que "No me importa" 

                          DAILY PROPHET

Los  extraños acontecimientos volvieron a ser protagonistas en el último día de curso en la escuela Hogwarts de Mágica y Hechicería.

El señor tenebroso volvió a avanzar posiciones en su afán de dominar el castillo.

Pero los integrantes del ejército de Albus Dumbledore, que así mismos se llaman, La Orden del Fénix, se enfrentaron a No debe ser Nombrado y a su séquito.

Los alumnos eran conducidos rápidamente a escondrijos en las mazmorras, mientras los más avanzados en magia, exactamente los de séptimo curso,  se unieron a la lucha.

Una sangrienta batalla entre el Bien y el Mal se llevó a cabo en la sala principal del colegio, rayos de luz, objetos voladores, un sinfín de hechizos fueron enviados de un lado a otro, magos iban cayendo en ambos bandos, pero claramente se veía que la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Dumbledore.

Un momento de tensión, cuando nadie estaba atento, Quien-ustedes-saben, acorraló al joven Harry Potter, estudiante de séptimo curso.

Otra vez volvían a enfrentarse estos viejos enemigos, esta vez El señor oscuro no iba a estar dispuesto a dejarlo sólo con una cicatriz. Cómo su primer intento de acabar con la vida del muchacho empleó la peor maldición imperdonable que pueda existir, el Avra Kedavra.

Algo increíble pasó, nadie sabe explicarlo, pero el hechizo rebotó en el cuerpo del joven Potter y fue despedido a un lado. Pero, infortunadamente la maldición alcanzó a dos jóvenes que estaban próximos a él.

Uno de ellos era la íntima amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, y a su lado Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy que todavía sigue en Azkaban por la revuelta que hubo hace dos años en el Ministerio.

Ambos muchacho quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, el uno junto al otro, no daban ningún indicio de vida, nadie a logrado jamás salir airoso de esta maldición, solo conocemos un caso y se ha vuelto a repetir esa noche, pero no creemos que estos jóvenes tuvieran tanta suerte.

Lo que ocurrió después es todo un misterio, ningún testimonio coincide con su declaración, pero lo que sacamos en claro, porque una servidora estuvo allí.

El Señor Tenebroso, al sentirse acorralado y sin fuerza por haber empleado casi todo su poder en este último hechizo, expulsó un gran grito de resignación y una luz verde envolvió toda la sala, cuando se extinguió, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban allí, Quien-ustedes-Saben había desaparecido, junto a sus mortífagos y, algo inexplicable, algunos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin, incluyendo el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. No quedó rastro de nadie.

Ningún responsable principal de la escuela ha querido dar ninguna declaración, el silencio de   Albus Dumbledore sigue vigente.

Se desconoce el estado de los heridos y no se sabe con exactitud las bajas que hubo esa noche, tampoco se conoce el estado de la joven Hermione Granger. Todo está sumido en la más profunda confidencialidad.  

La escuela cerró sus puertas este curso envuelto en el llanto y la preocupación, ya nadie sabe si estará a salvo fuera, pero, puede ser que los altercados en el castillo disminuyan, ahora que le joven Harry Potter a finalizado sus estudios allí, pues muchos de ustedes saben que el objetivo principal del Señor Oscuro era el muchacho.

Todas las conclusiones pueden ser posibles.

Pero la pregunta que queda en el aire es ¿habrá desparecido por fin Quien-Ustedes-Saben?

Muchos dicen que sí, pero otros tantos declaran que volverá y con más fuerza que antes.

Queridos lectores, lo que si sabemos con certeza es que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior son todavía un misterio y que todos lamentaremos las muertes que se han sucedido. 

El Ministerio está intentando poner todos los medios para averiguar el paradero de los desaparecidos, Narcisa Malfoy exige que se encuentre el cuerpo de su hijo, pues como ya ha declarado, no le quedan muchas esperanzas de que siga vivo, por otra parte no hemos conseguido una declaración de los Granger, que fuentes cercanas nos pedían que nos alejáramos, pues era un momento demasiado delicado para ellos en especial la mujer.

Sin tener más información al respecto, se despide una servidora.

                                                                      Rita Skeeter.

-------------------------------------------------------FINAL DEL CAPITULO

Lo sé, no hay mucho, pero no podía hacerlo más largo, es un articulo, no un testamento.

Much@s tendréis muchas preguntas de lo que ha pasado, pero tranquilos, ese es el misterio, ya os enterareis poco a poco (eso espero)

Bueno espero vuestros reviews y comentarios a ver que os va pareciendo este fic.

Muchos besos y nos leemos.

Shiro


	2. Soledad

**1. Soledad**

Profundos y oscuros bosques se recogían alrededor de la pequeña casa que se encontraba en medio de nada. Invisible a los ojos de aquellos que no eran invitados.

La luna, inundaba de una luz tenue todo el paisaje, y esa casa, en el balcón más alto, una frágil figura que se traslucía a través de un ligero camisón blanco, sus cabellos, cayendo sin ningún orden por sus hombros, su mirada, de un color miel intenso, intentaban ver más allá de las lejanas estrellas.

Pero a su vez, se observaba el reflejo de la tristeza, la amargura y…la soledad.

En la habitación, sobre la cama, un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. 

El ruido de las cortinas, balanceándose con el viento, hizo que abriera los ojos, con la mano buscó el cálido contacto de su compañera. Pero no lo encontró, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraría.

- Hermione…- susurró Ron sentándose sobre la cama.  La joven se giró lentamente posando sus ojos sobre la silueta del chico.

- Perdona Ron, te desperté- dijo en un leve hilo de voz, casi inaudible, aunque, a eso, ya se había acostumbrado el joven.

Este, ante la disculpa de la chica, ladeo la cabeza sonriéndole y abandonó la cama para dirigirse al balcón.

- Tendrías que estar durmiendo, aquí te resfriarás- dijo mientras intentaba agarrarle el hombro, pero esta, como un acto impulso, se apartó de él disimuladamente, ante este el joven suspiró y siguió- hoy tienes la noche libre, tendrías que descansar.

- La noche es mi compañera, Ron, es mi único refugio, y tú deberías saberlo- dijo ella desviando la mirada, volviéndola a posar en las pequeñas luces que iluminaban los cielos- ya descanso suficiente por el día.

- Pero tú viniste esta noche aquí, creí que sería para…

- Descansar…si así lo dije, pero estoy más tranquila si estoy aquí contigo, aunque me siento mal…- sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los del pelirrojo, mostrando su más profunda tristeza en ellos.

El chico le volvió a sonreír y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. Desde hacía un año se había repetido esa situación, y ya no le importaba, sabía que ella le necesitaba, aunque él hubiera preferido que todo hubiera seguido como antes, pero comprendía que no podría ser, lo comprendió en aquel momento y lo volvía a comprender ahora.

- No tienes porque preocuparte, Mione, yo siempre estaré aquí para cuando quieras, y todo lo que te preocupe, puedes confiármelo.

- Lo sé Ron, siempre lo he sabido.- dijo ella intentando sonreír, aunque,  lo hacia tan poco, que ya casi se le había olvidado como hacerlo.- parezco una cría comportándome así, huyendo de mis miedos en el regazo de los demás.

- Yo no soy los demás, soy tu amigo, y Harry también está contigo y todos los otros. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte y protegerte, tú no estas…

- Sola?... Puede que tengas razón, Ron… gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche, creo que podré irme ya a mi habitación- dijo ella volviendo al interior del dormitorio en busca de algo para taparse- tú eres el que tienes que descansar, mañana te tendrás que ir pronto al Ministerio. Que descanses.

- Tú también Hermione- dijo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del balcón- tú también.

Lentamente, se dirigió al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, no quería hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a los que se hubieran quedado durmiendo aquella noche en la casa.

Desde que la casa de los Black, ya no era un lugar seguro para agruparse la Orden del Fénix, tuvieron que encontrar otro más apropiado, fuera del alcance de todos los indeseables que quisieran romper los tiempos de mínima paz que habían reinado desde los tres últimos años. 

Muchos eran ahora, los que seguían los ideales de la Orden, y unos pocos, los que conocían, que allí, en ese pequeño edificio, se encontraba escondida Hermione Granger.

Todos sus antiguos compañeros que habían formado con ella, la Armada de Dumbledore hacía tanto tiempo, ahora formaban parte de la Orden, y algunos pocos se habían convertido en aurores, entre ellos Harry y Ron. Los demás ocupaban puestos influyentes en el Ministerio de Mágia.

En los últimos tiempos, su mayor hazaña era la de atrapar a los magos tenebrosos que seguían proclamando el legado de Lord Voldemort, pero, su objetivo más importante, era encontrar, a todos aquellos mortífagos y alumnos que desaparecieron la fatídica noche. Y saber, si el Señor Tenebroso seguía vivo o había desparecido.

Llegó a su habitación, su cama sin deshacer, sus libros escampados por todo el suelo, la ventana, abierta de par en par, haciendo que el sonido que irrumpía en el dormitorio, fuera el movimiento de las hojas pasando.

Que fría era, demasiado, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Por eso le gustaba todavía ir a la habitación de Ron, porque en la suya estaba el balcón, donde podía salir y ver lo único que le acompañaba cada noche.

Se sentó en el escritorio y miró el libro con el que había estado trabajando últimamente, "Estudio de la Historia de la Magia Negra".

Lupin se lo había recomendado hacía unos meses, y ahora intentaba memorizar algunos hechizos que habían sido de mucha utilidad en los tiempos pasados.

Tal como eran ahora Harry y Ron, ella se había convertido en una auror. Pero a diferencia de ellos, su trabajo empezaba cuando se ocultaba el sol, y terminaba cuando este volvía a surgir. 

Tras ruegos, lamentos, miles de lágrimas esparcidas, consiguió convencer a Dumbledore que le dejara hacerlo, necesitaba salir, necesitaba probarse a sí misma que seguía viva, aunque para el resto del mundo hubiera estado muerta durante los últimos tres años.

Sus padres, sus amigos muggles, muchos compañeros de Hogwarts, todo, lo había perdido todo por culpa de aquella noche, ahora la noche era su compañera y la sombra su protector.

Con la ayuda de Lupin, Moody y algunos magos de alto rango había podido realizar sus entrenamientos para conseguir ser auror, mientras que los demás lo habían conseguido legalmente por el Ministerio. Pero con ellos, podía salir de aquellas paredes, conseguiría no volverse loca, no tendría miedo a la soledad, a pesar de lo que le dijera Ron, siempre se sentía sola, y más por la noche.

Y el recuerdo de aquella noche…cuando pensó que ya no podría abrir los ojos nunca más, pero al abrirlos fue como si nunca los hubiera abierto.

*********************************Tres años atrás*************************

- …Donde estoy?...

- Ahora a salvo…

- Pro..profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione demasiado aturdida todavía.- pero yo creí que…Voldemort hizo…

- Ahora cálmate, has conseguido sobrevivir…pero te encuentras en una situación muy delicada- había desaparecido el típico rostro afable que caracterizaba al amable director- pronto te lo explicaré, pero ahora descansa, es lo que necesitas más que nada.

- Pero…pero..- se incorporó violentamente de la cama al recordar lo ocurrido- Draco…Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí…-se giró a mirar a todos los lados, pero no había más camas, esa habitación no era la enfermería de Hogwarts- dónde está? DÓNDE ESTÁ???

Los ojos de Dumbledore se ensombrecieron, bajó la vista, y la Hermione se imaginó lo que había pasado. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas, el llanto comenzó.

- Por qué yo me salvé…y él…él- no podía acabar las palabras, su voz se ahogaba dentro del profundo llanto.

- Porque él intentó protegerte… 

Ella levantó su rostro y miró al profesor intentado calmarse.

- Dónde está,  profesor.

- Desapareció, junto a Voldemort, sus subordinados y algunos alumnos de Slytherin.

- De..desaparecidos? Pero eso…- Hermione no podía entender nada, en ese momento no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando volvió a mirar al director, se dio cuenta que ahora parecía más viejo que nunca, mostraba la preocupación en cada rincón de su cara.

- Ahora, hay una cuestión más delicada que tendrás que escuchar y tratar de entender. Esto será muy duro para ti, porque no entenderás en que estado te encuentras, pero tienes que escuchar, y por favor no intentes interrumpirme.

Hermione se volvió a sentar en la cama,  las manos le empezaron a sudar, y todo su cuerpo temblaba, algo le decía que había ocurrido algo más.

- Tú situación es esta, Voldemort y todos los mortífagos creen que has muerto, ese ha sido el último hechizo que ha lanzado el Señor Oscuro contra nosotros. Al no poder acabar con Harry, se ha conformado en acabar con vosotros, ese ha sido su pequeño triunfo.

Pero has logrado sobrevivir, y eso estropea todo lo que él había creído. Si eres encontrada o se sabe de tu supervivencia, todos los seguidores de Voldemort irán a por ti, ahora que ya no estas en Hogwarts, y no sólo contigo, sino con todos aquellos que son más cercanos a ti, eso incluye a tu familia y a tus amigos.

Hermione empezó a comprender un poco en la situación en que se encontraba, agachó la cabeza y casi en un murmullo le dijo:

- Y que voy a hacer ahora?

- Bueno…es tu decisión…ya eres mayor y una gran bruja. Tienes la responsabilidad de elegir. 

- Elegir el qué, profesor?

- De reunirte con tú pasado, y afrontar el peligro que te depara el futuro o…

- …abandonar mi pasado y fingir que he muerto, no?

- Veo que lo entiendes.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, estaba dispuesta a abandonar todo? Todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, con las personas que más quería…pero también…iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad por la que una persona se había sacrificado?  

Lo que si sabía cierto, es que no iba a poner en peligro a nadie…otra vez no.

- Y dónde ire? Si abandono todo, si ya no estoy en Hogwarts, no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir.

- Siempre tendrás un hogar, Hermione, tú estarás con nosotros.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- Quienes son "nosotros"?

- La Orden del Fénix, eres parte de ella.- Dumbledore recuperó algo de su mirada afable, pero seguía más serio que nunca- te quedarás con tus amigos que forman parte de ella. Serán tu familia a partir de ahora.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. A Dumbledore se le ablandó el corazón, ver a aquella pobre joven, que en cuestión de instantes había perdido su familia, su vida, su libertad.

Tras hablar detenidamente con los altos responsables de la Orden, se llevó a cabo la difícil tarea de informar a la familia y a los medios que la joven Hermione Granger no consiguió recuperarse del ataque, y tras dos días de lucha por su vida, había acabado desfalleciendo.

En la más estricta confidencialidad, se encargaron de simular el ataúd donde se encontraría la joven. Nadie se imaginó la verdad.

A partir de ese momento, se llevó a escondidas a Hermione a una casa propiedad de la familia de Mcgonagall, allí, completamente aislada, se ocultó a los ojos del resto del mundo. Teniendo totalmente prohibida la salida al exterior durante el día, fue recluida y entrenada, por petición propia, para los altos rangos de magia avanzada y oscura. Se entrenaría para ser auror. No se quedaría sin hacer nada, viendo como pasaban los días.

Tras la cortina de la noche, salía a las oscuras calles para investigar y averiguar el paradero de magos tenebrosos. El anochecer sería su máscara y nadie sabría quien es ella en realidad.

Para el resto del mundo, la joven Hermione Granger, una de las más prestigiosas alumnas de Hogwarts, que había echo respetable el ser de procedencia muggle…había muerto.

********************************En la actualidad**************************

- He tenido a Harry, a Ron y a su familia, y los demás que han sido un gran apoyo, pero sigo pensando que a pesar de mi familia y el resto…me sigue faltando algo importante…- dijo mientras daba vueltas con sus dedos la pluma, pero sus pensamientos estaban mucho más lejanos que aquellas páginas de texto.

Volvió a levantarse y miró por la ventana,  las estrellas, siempre las miraba, era lo único bello que le quedaba por ver. Añoraba ver las flores a plena luz del sol, el ruido de la gente al conversar en la calle, las risas…cuanto las echaba de menos.

Se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado estos años, sabía que había echo daño a la gente por su comportamiento, su tristeza. La gente que más quería había estado ahí, y ella…no había correspondido.

- Ron no se merecía lo que pasó….yo me merecía estar con él…yo pensé…- una ligera lágrima le cayó rozando ligeramente su mejilla.

Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, dulces palabras al oído, caricias tiernas, el olor a hierba húmeda atravesando la puerta del balcón por la mañana, y mientras se despertaba lentamente unos ojos profundamente azules la observaban mientras seguidamente recibía un tierno beso. 

Creía que era feliz, se habría equivocado? Algo la había perturbado y sentía que le estaba traicionando. Él no se lo merecía, y ahora, a pesar de todo, él había estado ahí para protegerla y ayudarla a escapar de su soledad, a la que tanto temía.

Agarró fuertemente la madera de la repisa de la ventana y sintiendo más rabia que nunca:

- He estado muerta desde hace tres años…

*****************************En otro lugar, mucho más lejano de allí*********

- Mi señor, todos se están reuniendo- el hombre se había inclinado a la figura que se encontraba escondida en las sombras agarrando ligeramente una copa de cristal.

- Ha llegado la hora!

--------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, he aquí la continuación del fic, ha quedado bastante triste, pero intento reflejar lo que ha significado esa soledad que siente Hermione de estar apartada del mundo. Al haber perdido toda su vida. Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa.

Gracias por haber opinado sobre el primer capitulo y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Gracias a :

**Koré****: bueno, siempre tendrás mis exclusivas, jejeje, pero ya me las cobraré. Bueno espero que sigas apoyándome como lo has hecho siempre. Y sigue con tu fic que está mu chulo.**

**Hermione**** Riddle Malfoy : me alegro que te haya gustado el primer cap, y lo de no contar con Sirius, bueno yo lo quiero mucho, pero no pudo incluirlo como yo quisiera. Pero de todas formas, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me sigas dando tu opinión, un beso muy grande.**

Y a tod@s gracias por leerlo y enviarme reviews. Ah y l@s que no lo hayan echo todavía, leer mi otro fic "No me importa"

Un saludo y nos leemos.

Shiro.


	3. De nuevo al trabajo

**2. De nuevo al trabajo.**

Los ruidos procedentes del salón, hicieron que Hermione se despertase. Se había quedado dormida encima de los libros del escritorio.

Se puso algo cómodo para salir de la habitación y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa, se encontraba en frente de ella una joven pelirroja con cara sorprendida.

- Pensé que estabas durmiendo, Hermione. Te desperté?.

- No Ginny. Vamos abajo a desayunar.

La pequeña Weasley había crecido mucho, y ahora era un poco más alta que Hermione.  Era una bonita chica que seguía teniendo los rasgos de niña, gracias a la multitud de pequeñas pecas que se concentraban en su nariz

Bajaron al salón, donde se encontraron una gran mesa repleta por multitud de alimentos para el desayuno. En mitad de todo el alboroto, se encontraba, como siempre, la señora Weasley.

- Oh Hermione, querida! Siéntate donde puedas, enseguida serviré el té.- con una medio sonrisa, se sentó en la silla más próxima. 

Alguien le alborotó los cabellos, solo una persona se lo hacía.

- Buenos días, Harry.- el joven Potter, también había crecido. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado atléticamente. No sólo por sus años de jugador de quidditch, sino por sus duros entrenamientos para ser auror.

- Cómo te encuentras hoy, Mione?- dijo en casi un murmullo Harry. Su tono siempre se había vuelto algo triste con ella, desde aquel suceso. Nunca se perdonaría la vida que llevaba ahora su amiga.

- Perfectamente, como siempre- mintió la chica- mucho trabajo hoy?

- Ya sabes como va esto, nunca se sabe- dijo haciendo una mueca irónica- aunque estoy algo cansado para empezar la mañana con demasiado trabajo.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione sonrió, sabía cual era la razón del cansancio matutino de Harry. Y esa razón eran unos cabellos largos y una mirada soñadora, de nombre Luna Lovegood. La joven se había ganado por fin, un hueco en el corazón del chico. Hermione siempre supo que había algo en ellos que conectaba, aunque siempre se apenó que esa chica no hubiera sido Ginny, pero a pesar de ello, la pequeña encontró a alguien que hizo que se sorprendieran todos.

- Ginny, hija, sabes cuando llegará Neville?- dijo la señora Weasley- no se si prepararle el desayuno.

La pequeña se sonrojó levemente.

- Tenía que ir al Ministerio pronto esta mañana, mamá- Neville había cambiado mucho también en el paso de los años. Su aspecto había cambiado, y a pesar que mantenía su rostro algo infantil, ahora era un gran mago. Se había ganado el cariño de todos, y al fin pudo encajar en aquel sitio, pudiendo superar sus miedos.

Lupin y Tonks ya estaban desayunando antes que ninguno de los presentes, y pronto llegó por la puerta Moody.

- Oh, dios, ya de buena mañana te presentas con esa cara por aquí- dijo Remus, ante el cuadro que presentaba el viejo auror. Ropas raídas y una nueva cicatriz en la cara. Este hombre nunca aprendería.

Tonks presentaba un nuevo look esa mañana, se llevaba el pelo liso y de color morado. No había día que esta mujer fuera igual que el anterior.

Ron también había llegado, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra, estaba demasiado adormecido para decir nada, pero su madre lo resolvió pronto.

- Ronald Weasley, vas a llegar tarde. Todavía no te has duchado? Tendrás ropa limpia, no?

El rubor llegó hasta sus orejas, no soportaba que hiciera su madre eso, y delante de todos, tratándole como un… niño.

- Mamá, por favor…

Todos rieron, todos menos…Hermione.

Cuanta felicidad había en esa casa, cuanto amor…tantas risas, tanta ilusión….pero ella… no podía ser completamente feliz. Quería serlo, pero…

- Hermione,  Hermione…-dijo insistentemente Ron, la chica reaccionó.

- Eh? Ah dime Ron.- se había quedado embobada mirando la mantequilla de su tostada.

- Sólo te preguntaba que con quien tenías guardia esta noche…

- Pues…. 

- Si quieres voy contigo- dijo cortándola el joven.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, ninguna expresión reflejaba. Antiguamente si que había salido al anochecer, con Ron, patrullando por las calles, pero eso era cuando ellos dos…

- Me toca con Luna.

- Esta noche se va contigo?- dijo sorprendido Harry.- no me dijo nada.

- Bueno, ya la conoces, no te tendría que sorprender que no te hubiera dicho nada.

Harry cayó y no dijo nada. Ron tampoco dijo nada. La comunicación de todos ellos había decaído demasiado en los últimos tiempos.

Siempre se lo habían contado todo, se habían apoyado mutuamente, pero la negociación de que no quería que nadie se apiadara de ella, había echo surgir un muro alrededor suyo.

- Hermione, descansa un poco más si quieres y después de almorzar proseguiremos por donde nos quedamos ayer- últimamente era Lupin quien ponía al día a Hermione y le ayudaba a practicar conjuros y demás hechizos, y debía estar plenamente despejada para poder llevarlos acabo.

Lentamente la chica se despidió de todos, y como hacía cada mañana, ella se iba a su habitación, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a sus respectivos trabajos. Todos abandonaban la casa, exceptuando Lupin que la ayudaba, pero ya no quedaba nadie. Sola de nuevo.

Harry la observó, como tantas veces lo había echo antes. Tan frágil, tan silenciosa, tan…triste. Esa no era la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts que nunca paraba de hablar y sonreír. Hacía tres años que ya no veía a su querida amiga Hermione.

Como recordaba aquella noche…. Cuando vio que Lord Voldemort estaba frente a él, dispuesto a lanzarle el Avra Kedavra. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, todo aquel revuelo en la escuela, todos aquellos muertos y heridos, todos…en parte para atraparle y acabar con él. Estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo de una vez, y en momento final, su maldición rebotó y fue dirigida a una de las últimas personas que hubiera querido… y por culpa de aquella desafortunada equivocación, un chico arrepentido había perdido contra todo lo que había luchado. Nunca se perdonaría las perdidas de Hermione y Draco, nunca.

Nunca olvidará los gritos de Ron, tirando todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance, su desesperación, su cólera y él… no reaccionó, se quedó en estado shock, nunca entendió el porque, pero el ver a su mejor amigo llorando de pura impotencia junto al cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga, de su persona especial, y ella…tan pálida, tan fría… Nunca se lo perdonaría.

No consiguió conciliar el sueño en las pocas horas que le había dejado Lupin. Simplemente se había recostado en la cama y miraba una pequeña telaraña que se había formado en la esquina superior derecha, en ese momento le parecía la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Cuando pareció que iba a cerrar los ojos, llamaron a la puerta.

Hermione entendió, y recogiendo su varita encima de su mesita, abandonó su habitación en dirección a la sala especial de entrenamiento.

Allí, en medio, se encontraba Remus. De pie, observándola. Ella cerró silenciosamente la puerta y se quedó, al igual que él, observándole.

- Muy bien, Hermione. Tus resultados superan de buen grado a muchos de tus compañeros, como era de esperar. – que otra cosa se hubiera esperado, si se pasaba los días entrenando de día sin parar, y por la noche intentaba llevar sus poderes acabo? Aunque todavía no se le había presentado una gran oportunidad.

- Pero, a pesar de todo ello, yo…

- Lo entiendo Hermione, pero sabes tu situación, si consiguiéramos derrocar a todos los seguidores de Voldemort, podrías volver a tu vida anterior- la recuperaría, podría volver a salir, reencontrarse con su antigua vida. Pero, seguiría faltando algo.

- De todas formas, eso tardará mucho, no tenemos pistas, nada, ni una señal de que sigan en actividad. 

Lupin ahogó un suspiro, le entristecía ver así, a su antigua alumna. Ya había tenido que ayudar a uno de ellos a superar su soledad como niño marcado, y ahora su amiga. Esta historia había llegado a ser muy triste.

- Hermione, te voy a decir algo, que no quiero que olvides nunca- Hermione asintió- incluso en la más profunda oscuridad, siempre hay esperanza de luz. Remuérdalo siempre.

Esas palabras se grabarían en el cerebro de la joven hasta el fin de sus días, y siempre la ayudarían en los momentos de soledad, siempre.

Tras los duros entrenamientos, se dedicaron a las pociones; venenos, antídotos, diversos brebajes… Snape ya le ayudó en su momento, muy a pesar suyo, pero esos conocimientos le servirían de mucho en su futuro.

Por la tarde comenzaron a llegar algunos de los ocupantes de la casa.

El primero fue Ron, que llevaba una larga capa que hacía que sus cabellos brillaran más que nunca, aunque para muchas chicas, se había convertido en un chico que desear.  Se giró a observar a Hermione, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para los que llegaran antes.

Cuanto le gustaba a él observarla, pero siempre añoraría algo de ella que perdió hacia mucho tiempo.

No importaba que las cosas no hubieran funcionado, ella seguía estando allí, sana y salva, aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran a años luz de aquella cocina.

- Pensé que estarías durmiendo – Hermione se sorprendió al verle allí, no se había dado cuenta que hubieran entrado en la casa. Recobrando la compostura.

- No pensarás que me voy a pasar el día durmiendo,  yo no estoy hibernando ni nada parecido.

Ante el comentario de esta, él soltó algo que parecía una pequeña risa. Podría haber cambiado su ánimo, pero seguía siendo tan sarcástica como siempre.

- Alguna novedad en el Ministerio?- preguntó Hermione volviéndose a las tortitas.

- Pues nada en especial, ha habido varias redadas, pero nada que nos incumba a nosotros. Mi padre si que lo ha tenido difícil, cada vez es más duro evitar que los magos hagan tonterías con los objetos muggles. La confusión de la gente mágica empieza a ser evidente.

- Es que verás Ron, los muggles tienen ojos, a pesar de lo que penséis todos vosotros.

Las disputas entre los dos viejos amigos era algo que tampoco había desaparecido del todo, pero no era lo mismo.

La noche estaba apunto de llegar, Hermione subió a su habitación para ponerse su indumentaria.

Nunca volvió a utilizar ninguna ropa de un color que no fuera el negro, nunca debía llamar la atención, desde que su vida se centraba por la noche.

Camisa y falda negra, y alrededor, cubriéndola, una ligera y larga capa negra. Guardó su varita en el interior de la capa y bajó, donde Luna Lovegood la estaba esperando junto a Harry. 

Tras despedirse y todos desearle buena suerte a ambas chicas. Salieron a trabajar.

Hermione, de nuevo, sería ocultada por las sombras del anochecer.

Su destino era merodear por las afueras del viejo barrio de Surrey. Muchos magos que vivían en la zona muggle, habían afirmado ver gente extraña en los últimos días reuniéndose en los callejones.

- Bueno, hoy en día se puede considerar cualquier persona algo extraño, no crees?- Hermione miraba de reojo a la callada chica, se había acostumbrado a que Luna nunca decía más de lo necesario, y habla por hablar, pues…simplemente no hacia con ella.

Iban despacio caminando, pues tenían toda la noche para caminar por todas esas callejuelas. De repente, el silencio se rompió por la débil voz de Luna.

- Hermione, hay algo que te quería preguntar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero creí meterme en lo que no me llaman- dijo muy seria.

- Di-dime – dijo no muy convencida, las preguntas que le pudiera hacer aquella chica, siempre le habían dado cierto miedo.

Durante un momento de duda, Luna prosiguió.

- Por qué acabo así lo tuyo con Ron?

- Como?- Hermione no se esperaba aquello.

- Lo que he dicho. Yo pensaba que os iba muy bien, pero…

- No se lo preguntaste a Harry?

- Preferí preguntarte a ti personalmente, pero si no quieres no hace falta que me expliques nada.

Hermione siguió mirando a la lejanía, y finalmente dijo:

- Verás Luna,  yo…eh? Ahí- dijo interrumpiendo la conversación y señalando a un punto oscuro de la calle.

- Dondé..- pero a Luna no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Hermione ya había salido corriendo detrás del bulto que se escondía detrás de los árboles del paseo.- Hermione ESPERA…no tienes que ir sola- esto último se lo dijo así misma antes de correr detrás de su compañera, aunque esta ya estaba muy lejos.

Hermione no se quitó la capucha que le escondía la cara, seguía corriendo silenciosamente detrás del individuo. No parecía muggle por sus vestimentas. 

Tenía que averiguar si era alguien peligroso. No era muy normal ver a gente deambular en las sombras por la noche y vestido como un mago. Solo había dos clases de personas que lo hacían, gente como ella, o magos tenebrosos.

Sin darse cuenta el perseguido, Hermione estiró su varita y la presionó en la espalda del contrario, muy lentamente dijo:

- Date la vuelta y muéstrate- dijo con voz firme.

El hombre, alto, bastante corpulento, despacio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se descubrió el rostro antes de girarse dijo:

- No te metas donde no te llaman- dijo una voz ronca y bastante gruesa. A Hermione le sonaba de algo esa voz, pensó que ya la había escuchado antes.

- He DICHO…que te muestres- volvió a ordenar Hermione.

Lentamente, el mago se giró y fijó sus oscuros ojos en la persona que tenía delante. Bajo la luz de un foco que iluminaba tenuemente ese lugar, Hermione ahogó una expresión de sorpresa. Rápidamente alzó su varita contra el individuo y:

- _Petrificus__ totales!!!- totalmente petrificado, cayó al suelo. Hermione  observó que no hubiera más gente extraña por el lugar y se descubrió el rostro._

Poco después llegó Luna, intentando recuperar la respiración:

- Oh Hermione nunca seré una buena corredora- miró la cara descubierta de Hermione que observaba un cuerpo en el suelo, se acercó un poco más para averiguar quien era, se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y frunció el ceño- oye…este tipo me suena.

- Claro que te tiene que sonar…este es Crabbe, era de Slytherin en nuestro mismo curso- Hermione seguía mirando el cuerpo sorprendida- despareció junto a los demás slytherin y Voldemort hace tres años.

Tras la primera impresión se lo llevaron entre las dos, con un hechizo elevador, hacia su punto de reunión de la Orden.

Al llegar allí, despertaron a todo el mundo, pues era muy extraño que Hermione regresase tan pronto cuando podía salir a la calle.

Tras explicar lo que había sucedido, Moody dijo:

- Si este chico, iba merodeando por ahí, a esas horas, quiere decir que se está tramando algo, pero…

- Si, Moody, donde ha estado metido los últimos tres años?- le interrumpió Tonks.

- Bueno eso lo podemos averiguar enseguida- dijo Lupin, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto contiguo.

- Es extraño que haya aparecido así de golpe- surgió la voz de Harry, que se encontraba recostado en la pared. Ron no dijo nada, seguía mirando el cuerpo inmóvil del antiguo slytherin.

Ginny miró a Hermione, sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando su amiga. Pero no se atrevía a decirle ahora nada, cualquier cosa que se le dijera podría ponerla nerviosa. Pero a pesar de que todos también sabían lo que estaba pensando la joven, esta hablo:

- Si ha aparecido él, quiere decir, que de dónde vino deben haber más, posiblemente todos los que desaparecieron- hizo una pausa en la que nadie interrumpió- y este movimiento solo puede significar una cosa…. Los mortífagos están volviendo a actuar.

Por un momento, a Ron le pareció observar en el rostro de su amiga, una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y eso cumplía todos sus temores. Poner en peligro de nuevo a su persona especial.

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer…

- Lo sé Hermione- la interrumpió Lupin que volvía a la sala, llevaba en la mano un pequeño recipiente- Snape me dejó bastante de este brebaje mientras él estaba ausente. Ya sabes lo que es, no?

Hermione dibujó una nueva sonrisa complacida, esa no era la sonrisa que todos habían estado esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo, era una sonrisa de triunfo, no de felicidad, pero… 

- Con el jugo de la Verdad todo lo tendremos claro- volviendo a empuñar su varita, la volvió a encarar a Crabbe- ahora sabremos donde has estado estos últimos tres años.

--------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, aquí de nuevo, estoy subiendo muy deprisa, se nota que intento aprovechar los ultimos momentos de vacaciones.

Este capítulo no pasa mucho, bueno al final si, pero este era más para presentar que tal estan los personajes después de tres años. 

Todos los personajes son de Rowling, ninguno inventado, casi todos son pertenecientes a la orden del fénix, (esque me encantan)

Ahora a vuestras respuestas de reviews:

**Hermione**** Riddle Malfoy: hola wapisima, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, me alegra que te este gustando. No te puedo adelantar acontecimientos. Pero cualquier sugerencia la cogere de buen gusto.**

Por cierto, si me das la direc de tu pag, la vistare con mucha happy. Gracias por apoyarme y espero que sigas disfrutando con el fic. Muchos besos.

**BB: Gracias por leer este fic tambien, me ha alegrado verte por aquí, jejeje.  Lo de que pareja será este fic, puesssssss…..sorpresa. Tú sigue leyendolo, no quiero dar pistas, por ahora, aunque la verdad todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Ya veremos. Espero que te haya gustado este fic y lo sigas leyendo. Un besazo.**

**Koré**: ** Mi niña, gracias por darme ese apoyo y tus consejos, bueno te llevas siempre la exclusiva, más con este fic que con el otro, pero gracias por estar ahí. Sigue dandome consejitos que yo los considero. Aunque ya sabes que siempre luego hago lo que quiero, juas juas. Besinhos.**

Gracias a los que estéis leyendo este fic, dejarme reviews y opinad, dar consejos, enviar howlers, todo se acepta. Leer el otro fic tambien, y todas esas cositas que siempre digo.

Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto.

Shiro


	4. Algunos cambios

**3. Algunos cambios.**

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo que Crabbe se despetrificara. Este aturdido y sin saber donde se encontraba, intentó ponerse rápidamente de pie. Pero Ron se lo impidió amenazándolo con su varita. Cuanto había ansiado ese momento el pelirrojo.

Lupin se acercó y le obligó a tomarse el brebaje.

- No conseguiréis nada….insignificantes magos..

- Oh, calla y bebe- le interrumpió Moody y ayudó a Lupin a obligarle a beber.

- No recordaba que este muchacho hablara tanto en el tiempo que lo tuve como alumno- dijo irónicamente Remus.

- La verdad es que solo gruñía y mostraba sus nudillos- le siguió la broma Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada en todo el proceso, solo miraba ansiosa la situación. La última vez que había visto al joven slytherin, era en el pasillo de la escuela cuando Draco Malfoy intentaba ordenarles a él y a Goyle que se marcharan de allí, que lo único que harían sería molestar.

- Pero no hicieron caso- dijo en voz alta la joven.

- Decías algo Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny.

- No nada.

Para su sorpresa se aparecieron en la sala Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Profesores?- dijo Harry asombrado- como han sabido….

- Buenas noches a todos- dijo tranquilamente el viejo director de Hogwards- como siempre las noticias vuelan en nuestro mundo. Quiero estar presente en el interrogatorio de este chico.

Todos asintieron, y volvieron sus rostros a la gran cara de Crabbe. Este poco a poco volvió en sí. 

- Muy bien, comencemos…- dijo Moody.- quien eres?

- Vicent Crabbe.

- Qué estabas haciendo en aquella calle esta  noche?

- Reunirme con un mensajero.

- Qué tenía que decirte?- prosiguió Lupin.

- No lo sé.

Hubo un pequeño suspiro por parte de Lupin y prosiguió Moody:

- Ahora muchacho, dinos dónde has estado estos tres últimos años.

- Yo…he estado al servicio de mi Maestro.

Harry se giró repentinamente y miró a Dumbledore.

- Se refiere a …Voldemort?

- Sería lo más razonable- dijo seriamente el director.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione se acercó donde se encontraba Crabbe y se descubrió el rostro.

- Los demás que desaparecieron esa noche, han estado contigo?- dijo en casi un murmullo pero su tono de voz era frío, impasible.

- TÚ!!! – reaccionó el chico al verla- SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS MUERTA!!!

- Venga Hermione, apártate- le apartó haciendo que retrocediera Harry.

- TÚ TAMBIÉN AQUí!!!- chilló señalando a Harry- Y WEASLEY?- Ron no hizo ningún movimiento.

- Un poco de orden, que ya no estáis en la escuela- objetó la profesora Mcgonagall.

Todos la miraron y no dijeron nada, pero eso no impidió que Hermione siguiera mirando con ojos escudriñosos a Crabbe.

- Dónde están los demás mortífagos, Crabbe?- dijo Lupin.

- …Laberintos subterráneos…- murmullo lentamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio pero Moody prosiguió de nuevo:

- Dónde se encuentran esos laberintos. Contesta.

- Yo no se decirlo.

- Como?- ahora era Ron quien hablaba, pero con un movimiento de mano Harry lo silenció.

- Pero sabes donde están?- dijo Lupin.

- Si.

- Pero no puedes decir su localización- ahora decía Dumbledore.

- No.

Moody se tocó la barbilla y intercambiando miradas con los demás dijo:

- A este chico le han aplicado un hechizo para no revelar los factores más importantes.

- Eso me suponía- dijo Dumbledore.

- Ahg…- Crabbe empezaba a recobrarse de la pócima de la verdad.

- Mejor dormirlo y luego hacerle olvidar todo lo que ha visto y escuchado esta noche. Como si nada le hubiera pasado y luego dejarlo donde lo encontraron Hermione y Luna- dijo Lupin.

- Antes de eso, dejadlo solo dormido, hay que utilizarle ya que está aquí…- dijo pensativamente el director.

Con un movimiento de varita Crabbe quedó sumido en un profundo sueño. Fue trasladado a otra sala, y los demás se quedaron allí. 

Los mayores se quedaron a un rincón con Dumbledore y Mcgonagall hablando sin que los otros les escucharan.

Hermione estaba apoyada pensativamente en la pared junto a Ron. Este solo miraba de reojo a su amiga, suponiendo el sin fin de cosas que le rondarían la cabeza.

En el otro extremo Harry pasaba su intensa mirada entre el grupo de magos adultos y sus amigos. No se daba cuenta que Luna también lo miraba, pero ella era los suficientemente sensata para no interrumpirle cuando estaba sumido en sus preocupaciones. 

Ginny, sentada en la mesa, solo apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y esperaba a ver lo que iba a pasar.

Tras un largo momento de silenciosas discusiones y quejas los mayores se separaron, pareciendo que habían llegado a una conclusión.

- Por favor, profesor Dumbledore, que vamos a hacer ahora con este asunto?- dijo Harry.

- Oh por Dios, Harry, ya no soy tú profesor, llámame como los demás- a esto Harry sonrió tímidamente- bueno, para ser sinceros esperaba que algo como esto ocurriese. Ahora debemos aprovecharlo. Como no podemos saber lo que está ocurriendo dentro de los magos tenebrosos ni tampoco su localización, deberemos utilizar un infiltrado. El problema es que nuestro espía ya…

- Lo conocen…- dijo una fría voz que acababa de aparecer por la puerta. Severus Snape había llegado- habrá que buscar otra alternativa, aunque será difícil.

- Entiendo.- Ron miraba extrañado la conversación tras la contestación de Dumbledore.

- Un momento- interrumpió el pelirrojo- por qué es tan difícil encontrar un nuevo espía? Cualquiera de  nosotros hemos sido entrenados para esta situación.

- No es tan sencillo Ron- dijo Lupin- la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos tienen esencia Slytherin, incluso en la sangre de Colagusano había. Aquí nadie tiene esa esencia.

- Yo sí- dijo al instante Harry- Voldemort dejó parte de su poder en mi, ya sabéis que le Sombrero Seleccionador me hubiera puesto en Slytherin si no le hubiera pedido que me pusiese en Gryffindor, incluso hablo lengua parsel.

- Eso ya lo habíamos pensado Harry- dijo Dumbledore- pero para Lord Voldemor, es muy fácil saber quien eres, recuerda que sus emociones y las tuyas están conectadas. Aunque recurrieras a la Poción Multijugos, no te serviría para nada.

Harry inclinó su cabeza resignado, pero algo se le paso por la cabeza en ese mismo instante, algo que también le pasó a Ron y miró asustado a la persona que tenía más cerca, la misma que ya había dado un paso adelante para dirigirse a los demás:

- Yo lo haré- dijo Hermione- mi situación es parecida a la de Harry, pero Voldemort no  me pasó ningún poder, sino que tengo algo de la esencia de él…por lo menos…lo que me alcanzó del hechizo- dijo esto en casi un susurro, recordando quien había tenido que alcanzar el hechizo al completo.

- NO, ELLA NO LO HARÁ- dijo Ron interponiéndose entre los demás y Hermione.- la descubrirán, y si lo hacen…la matarán.

Dumbledore los miró tristemente, pero sabía que no había ninguna otra opción. Los demás también lo sabían.

- Ron…- dijo tranquilamente Hermione- tengo que hacerlo, para esto he sido entrenada en todo tipo de magias, incluso a dominar la magia oscura. No me pasará nada mientras no me descubran. Estoy preparada para cumplir mi misión, Dumbledore.

- Suponía que dirías esto- dijo intentando sonreír el anciano mago.

- Ahora el problema que tenemos que solucionar es tú apariencia- dijo Tonks- pero de eso ya me encargo yo. Por lo menos en tu pelo, porque en lo que respecta a tu rostro…

- No podemos emplear la poción Multijugos, sería demasiado arriesgado convertirla en otra persona, y depender de ella para convertirse sin ser descubierta. La poción no es muy duradera- dijo Moody recordando su altercado en el cuarto curso de Harry.

- No os preocupéis, yo me encargaré de su aspecto.- dijo Dumbledore- Severus, tendrás que preparar varias pociones que le puedan ser de utilidad.

- Muy bien- y Snape desapareció de la misma forma como había aparecido.

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía observando a Hermione, que culpable se sentía, todo era culpa suya, ella no estaría en esa situación si la maldición no hubiera rebotado en él.

- Mione….- dijo Harry- yo…yo…siento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto.

- Nunca has tenido la culpa de todo aquello, Harry- dijo la joven- si no hubiera rebotado, tú estarías muerto. Es mejor que las cosas hayan salido así.

- Pero ahora, tú estarás en peligro- se incorporó a la conversación Ron.

- No os preocupéis tanto por mí, ya no soy una colegiala, y no he estado preparándome todo estos años para volver a quedarme quieta mientras los demás ocupan el lugar que tendría que estar yo.

- Esta bien…se que no cambiaras de opinión- dijo Harry.

- Pero, en cualquier indicio de que estás en peligro, abandona la misión, entiendes?- dijo enfáticamente Ron.

- Descuida.

Tras la corta conversación Hermione fue a recoger varias cosas a su habitación, pero fue seguida por Ginny.

- Tendrás cuidado, verdad Hermione?- dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

- Claro que sí- pero no era muy convincente esta respuesta.

- Tienes que entender una cosa- dijo mirándole ahora fijamente a los ojos- siempre tendrás a personas esperándote aquí, recuérdalo. Especialmente…

- Lo sé Ginny, lo sé- dijo tristemente Hermione.

Una vez despedida a su amiga, se preparó a ponerse lista para el duro trabajo que le había sido encomiado. Se cambió de ropas, las que ahora llevaba eran demasiado muggles. Abrió su armario y no encontró mucha cosa que le pudiera servir. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Luna:

- Venía a darte esto, puede que te sirva- dijo la chica entregándole un largo vestido negro.

- Gracias Luna, es lo que necesitaba, pero no lo necesitarás?

- Hace tiempo que no utilizo ese tipo de ropa, quédatelo.

- Muchas gracias- dicho esto empezó a ponérselo, Luna le seguía mirando. A Hermione siempre le habían puesto nerviosa las típicas miradas que demostraba Luna, nunca conseguía saber en lo que estaba pensando. Pero esta vez, de nuevo como había pasado mientras estaban en la calle, Luna tuvo que decir lo que pensaba.

-   No encontrarás lo que estas buscando Hermione- dijo tranquilamente sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

- Como?- dijo desconcertada- a que te refieres?

- A lo que has estado buscando estos tres años- dicho esto abandonó la habitación, dejando a una extrañada Hermione.

Cuando se hubo puesto el vestido, se miró al espejo. Esa ropa no  pegaba mucho, le hacía parecer más siniestra de lo que se había convertido, su mirada decaída, sus visibles ojeras, su rostro pálido, sus cabellos cayendo sobre su cara.

- Ahora si que eres distinta- se dijo a sí misma.

Miró hacia la ventana y recordó las palabras de Ginny hacia unos instantes. Dejando todo listo  se encaminó hacia otra habitación, suponía que él estaría allí.

- Puedo pasar?- dijo en un susurro.

- Ya sabes que sí- contestó girándose Ron a contemplarla.

Su cuerpo se vislumbraba por la luz de la luna. Ella se le quedó mirando por un momento. Cuanto había madurado aquel chico, cuanto había crecido. Su alta figura, ahora tan atlética,  su rostro, más endurecido pero las ligeras pecas que lo adornaban le hacían tener un semblante algo infantil. Sus cabellos, ahora parecían más rojizos que nunca, y sus ojos… tan profundos, llenos de dulzura, calor, cariño.

Por esos pequeños segundos de silencio sobraron las palabras que tuviera que decirle el chico, pero de igual modo ella se acercó a él.

- Te ves distinta con ese  vestido- dijo haciendo una mueca divertida.

- Bueno, no estoy echa para llevar esta clase de ropa- dijo tranquilamente.

- Pero te ves linda- dijo mirándola profundamente.

- No quiero que hagáis ninguna tontería ni tú ni Harry para venir a por mí- dijo intentando evitar el tema de su aspecto- yo estaré bien.

- Pero…- su replica fue apagado por el dedo de Hermione que ahora estaba plantado su boca. Poco a poco su mano empezó a acariciar su mejilla.

- Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo…- empezó a decir, Ron alargó su mano para acariciarle la suya -…a pesar de que siempre que podíamos discutíamos por tonterías- intentó sonreír, pero un sabor amargo se apoderaba de ella.

- Tú también lo has sido…y…no importa lo que haya pasado…yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.- dijo poniéndose serio.

Hermione intentaba decirle tantas cosas a Ron, pero no podía, no quería seguir haciéndole daño. Ella había sido una egoísta y no podía seguir así con alguien como él.

- Quiero que sigas adelante…- dijo intentando separar su mano de la mejilla de él, pero él se lo impidió.

- Esto parece una despedida trágica…- dibujo una ligera sonrisa-… vas a volver, y todo será mejor.

- Pero…- ahora fue él el que le impidió seguir pero esta vez con un beso, ligero pero que demostraba todo lo que sentía. Ella no lo respondió.- Oh, Ron…

- Vuelve pronto- y él se giró hacia el balcón. Ella le miró por última vez y abandonó la habitación. Pero antes de eso, Ron dijo- Espero que encuentres lo que has perdido. Lo deseo de todo corazón.

De nuevo, desconcertada por esas palabras contrariadas a las de Luna le sorprendieron, y sonriendo ligeramente:

- Hasta luego, Ron- y Hermione abandonó el refugio que había sido aquella habitación para ella.

En el salón la esperaban todos. Dumbledore la hizo colocarse en medio de ellos.

- Ahora, no te muevas, veamos si mi faceta de artista no se ha quedado pasada de moda- dijo intentando ser divertido Dumbledore, pero en ese momento nadie reía, sino que miraban atentamente el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, tan tranquila pero interiormente llena de tensión. – _Intra__ canviaren!_

 Un haz de luz muy potente rodeo a Hermione, una sucesión de humos invadieron la estancia, todos se apartaron ligeramente, y poco a poco el humo se disipó y la luz cedió.

Todos miraron atentamente la silueta que empezaba a tener forma.

- Hermione!!- exclamó Ginny llevándose  las manos a la boca- te ves tan…

- Distinta- terminó Luna.

Hermione se giró lentamente y se miró al espejo más cercano. Su cara se convirtió en el reflejo de la sorpresa. Colocó una mano sobre el cristal para estar segura que la cara que estaba viendo era la suya.

- Cien centellos…- dijo observando su nuevo rostro. La piel, como la nieve, sus labios algo más gruesos que los de ella, su nariz, pequeña y ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba le hacía tener un porte más distinguido. Pero sus facciones eran más afiladas, más endurecidas. Pero….- mis ojos… siguen siendo los mios.

- Así es…- dijo Dumbledore- quería que por lo menos, cuando te miraras en un espejo recordases quien eres en verdad.- le guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad.

Tonks se abrió paso entre los demás y alzó su varita.

- Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí.

- Por favor, Tonks, no me hagas un extraño pelo como lo haces con el tuyo. Nada de colores extravagantes.

- Oh, querida, no sabes valorar mis encantos- una mirada acusadora de Mcgonagall hizo que se callara y que empleara el hechizo que cambiaría el pelo de la chica.

Hermione en un momento se encontró con un largo cabello que caía haciendo pequeños bucles sobre sus hombros, y de un color negro azabache muy profundo.

- Te ves muy hermosa Hermione.- dijo Harry- así no se preocuparan de si eres enemiga o aliada, solo se tendrán que fijar en ti y lo olvidaran por completo.

- Venga Harry, las cosas no son así…- intentó evitar la mirada de Luna, aunque sabía que aunque la hubiera mirado no le habría expresado nada.

Snape apareció y le entregó una pequeña colección de unos brebajes que le resultarían muy útiles, cogió su mochila que tenía bien preparada. Junto a Lupin y el cuerpo inconsciente de Crabbe se iban a dirigir donde lo habían encontrado horas antes.

- Esto…- empezó a decir Harry-…ten cuidado.

Hermione no contestó a esto, sino que se encaminó rápidamente a su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente- siempre lo tengo. Por favor despídeme de Ron. 

Se despidió de Ginny, que esta no pudo evitar no llorar, y de Luna, que esta no demostró mucho apeno, a pesar de que le tenía mucho afecto.

- Hermione, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer- empezó a decir Dumbledore- en cuanto puedas vendrás y nos informarás o ya intentaremos localizarte a ti. 

- En cuanto sepa el lugar donde estemos, os lo informaré- dijo seriamente- y ahora, me voy. Nos veremos luego.

Y de nuevo, en el abrigo de la noche, desapareció Hermione.

*********************************************************************************

El suelo era frío, cosa que hizo desperezarse a Crabbe. Se levantó rápidamente, miró al cielo, para su fortuna todavía era de noche.

No recordaba como había llegado al suelo, pero intentaría evitar ese comentario. Tenía que encontrar al mensajero que necesitaba. 

Una presencia tras de él le hizo dar un respingo:

- Disculpa…- dijo a desgana la joven.

- Qué quieres?- dijo sorprendido Crabbe al ver a aquella misteriosa mujer encapuchada.

- Pues lo mismo que tú…- dijo de nuevo con ese tono arrogante- llegar hasta tú Maestro. Creo que buscáis a gente como yo.

- Quieres decir que tú eres…- empezó a decir, a lo que ella asintió- tú nombre?

- Fraser…Ilona Fraser. Ahora llévame hasta el Maestro.

Las siluetas de Crabbe y Hermione abandonaron el lugar. Desde un arbusto alejado se encontraba Lupin observándolos. 

- Ahora es nuestro turno.

-----------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO--------------

Vale, puede que os hayáis aburrido en este capítulo, pero no puedo hacer pasos agigantados en la trama.

Me da muchísima pena Ron, pero jo, es que siempre lo trato igual, se supone que me gusta este personaje, pero jo….bueno…espero que os haya gustado este cap.

**BB: hola wapisima! Gracias por dejarte caer por aquí, como siempre. Como pasa en estos casos no te voy a adelantar nada, todo es un misterio, porque ademas no adelanto cosas porque puede ser que llegado el momento las cambie. Asi que, nos esperaremos todas a ver que dice mi cerebro. Besos y sigue ahí.**

**Koré****: mi pequeña y adorable sangre sucia, juas juas, me alegro que te guste mi fic, y porque yo me menta contigo un poco eso no quiere decir nada, verdad? Lo digo por cierta historia de una atractiva sangre limpia que perseguia una gomina, jejejeje. Muchos besos y continua tu fic. Ya sabes que yo puedo ser muy mala y muy triste, que menos se podia esperar de mis fics. Besinhos.**

**Lolit****: gracias por tu review, y si, es un poco oscuro mi fic, ya me encargare de iluminarlo, eso espero, jejejeje. Besos.**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, cualquier duda, sugerencia, cartas asesinas, cualquier cosa, ya sabéis….

Bueno, hasta el próximo cap.

Muchos besos y nos leemos.

Shiro.


	5. En las profundidades

**4. En las profundidades.**

La luna era lo único que los iluminaba ahora, las calles, totalmente desiertas eran los únicos testigos de su paso por allí.

Hermione, se colocaba lo más próxima a Crabbe, ella se dio cuenta que él la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y se nota cierto atisbo de desconfianza. Aunque pensándolo bien, él siempre había tenido esa mirada.

No aguantando más la tensión del incomodo silencio, Hermione dijo:

- Hacia dónde, exactamente, nos dirigimos?- dijo de forma casual, para no demostrar su inquietud.

- Usted sígame y no haga preguntas- y dio por terminada la fluida conversación.

Abandonaron los alrededores de la ciudad y se dirigieron a las colinas que delimitaban un pequeño bosque.

Llegaron al lado de un tronco de árbol cortado y Crabbe si inclinó en busca de algo.

Hermione lo observó extrañada, pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada.

- Muy bien, acérquese y coloque su mano encima de esto- dijo señalando una lata abierta de sardinas.

- Eugh, pretende que ponga mi mano en, eso?- puso la cara más repulsiva que pudo, pero no servía de nada, su capucha impedía que Crabbe le viera su expresión.

- Es un trasladador, nos llevará hasta dónde debemos ir- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ya supuse que sería eso, pero, porque simplemente no nos "aparecemos" en el lugar?- dijo colocando sus manos en las caderas.

 Ese comportamiento tan arrogante era la forma que tanto había practicado para pasar por una sangre limpia a lo Slytherin. Cosa que siempre le había divertido un poco de lo cuentistas que llegaban a ser.

- Mi intención no es mostrarle directamente el camino de llegar, señorita.- dijo intentando escudriñar su rostro- usted no es de fiar todavía, como comprenderá, y por lo tanto ahora se pondrá esta cinta sobre los ojos y se dejará llevar- se sacó una cinta negra y se la dio a Hermione- cuando hayamos llegado se la quitaré. Hasta entonces ningún truco ni queja. Esta claro?

- Aprovecha ahora para darme ordenes, porque habrá un momento en que ya no podrás- ahora Hermione le titubeaba para imponer su autoridad, cosa que era bastante sencilla sobre un muchacho que se había dedicado toda su vida  a seguir las ordenes de los que tenían cerebro.

Lentamente se echó la capucha hacia atrás y dejó su rostro al descubierto. Pudo ver como Crabbe se quedó mirándola fijamente, había tenido razón Harry, su apariencia intimidaba a los demás. Esperaba que no solo fuera con el joven que tenía en frente.

- Nunca le han dicho, señor Crabbe, que no hay que mirar tan fijamente a la gente?- en un zarpazo le quitó la cinta en la mano y se tapó los ojos. No importaba que no viese el camino, ya llegaría el momento de preocuparse de eso.

Hábilmente se acercó hacia él, y colocó su dedo en la lata, repentinamente se notó caer, no tenía equilibrio. Y en cuestión de segundos, fue como golpear sus pies al suelo. Pero sabía que no había caído. Esa impresión de trasladarse ya la había experimentado en muchas ocasiones, no era algo nuevo para ella.

- Ahora yo la guiaré, sujétese de mi brazo- dijo en un murmullo, si no se encontrara en la situación que estaba, Hermione juraría que aquel individuo estaba disfrutando del panorama.

Con paso lento emprendieron la marcha. Ella podía sentir que se encontraban en campo abierto, por el olor a hierba húmeda, el sonido de los árboles y el viento azotando suavemente en su cara.

De repente se encontró caminando sobre piedra gruesa, notaba olor a humedad y el frío que se filtraba por las posibles paredes.

- Ya no falta mucho- dijo el joven.

- Eso espero…- dijo Hermione con tono despectivo.

En un momento Crabbe se detuvo, la soltó y le quitó la cinta de los ojos.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó que le siguiera. Hermione observó el largo pasadizo en el que se encontraba.  Por la humedad se suponía que estaban debajo tierra, una débil luz tenue provocaban las pequeñas antorchas.

Lo único que veía al frente, era la ancha espalda del muchacho.

Cuando se detuvo, abrió una pequeña puerta disimulada entre las columnas. Sea lo que fuese lo que había allí, no quería ser descubierto con facilidad.

Posiblemente por eso, en esos tres años, nadie había podido encontrar el escondrijo de los magos tenebrosos.

Una figura encapuchada estaba detrás de la puerta, primero miró a Crabbe y luego a Hermione.

- Quien es ella?- dijo sin mirar a Hermione.

- Vino en busca del Maestro.- dijo en un murmullo Crabbe.

- Así por las buenas? Como sabía que tenía que ir a ti?- seguían sin mirarla. Era como si no estuviera ella allí.

- Es…

- Disculpen caballeros…- dijo Hermione con una fría voz- creo que me pueden preguntar a mí directamente.

- Qué es lo que está buscando aquí?- dijo el hombre encapuchado dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez.

- Lo mismo que todos ustedes- dijo haciendo una mueca irónica-…poder.

El enigmático encapuchado le hizo un reconocimiento a primera vista.

- Descúbrase- lentamente Hermione se quitó la capucha, por un momento el silencio reinó- no la conozco. Pero pase, ya tendremos tiempo de saber quien es usted exactamente.

Una sucesión de oscuros pasadizos recorrieron el camino, Hermione no podía saber como encontraría la salida. Pero ahora ya no importaba, la cuestión era pasar la dura prueba que se le presentaría.

Al fin la pudo ver, una enorme puerta de doble hoja, adornada con motivos que hacían poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera.  Espeluznantes serpientes de marfil se entrelazaban unas con otras hasta llegar a la juntura de la puerta. 

Lentamente el misterioso hombre abrió la puerta.

Un enorme salón apareció ante ellos, enormes cortinas de un oscuro verde adornaban algunas paredes sin ventanas, enormes sillones ocupados por varias figuras sin descubrir. Una gran mesa central, algunos candelabros y antorchas iluminaban débilmente la estancia. Miró varias veces y comprendió el porque de aquel doloroso frío. Allí no había chimeneas.

Tenía que reconocer que esta siempre fue su visión de la casa Slytherin, pero no pensaba que Hogwarts los castigara tanto.

- Se puede saber quien es esta?- dijo una voz que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención era que reconocía aquella voz. Por supuesto que la conocía. Blaise Zabinni , Slytherin.

- Ha venido en busca del Maestro- dijo en un murmullo Crabbe.

- Eso quiere decir que quieres unirte en su doctrina?- dijo Zabinni.

¿"Doctrina"? Ahora llamaban "doctrina" a lo que manifestaba el Señor Tenebroso? Desde cuando seguían una especie de religión? Parecía que las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez.

- Quiero ver al Maestro- dijo firmemente Hermione, tenía que ir al grano de todo aquello sin perder el tiempo en tontos interrogatorios. Aunque también le interesaba porque no habían dado señal de vida durante este tiempo. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba, casi todos los padres de aquellos alumnos desaparecidos, eran mortífagos.

- No creas que va a ser tan fácil para ti, primero tendrás que demostrar que eres de fiar- por fin se descubrió el encapuchado. Era Goyle. Normal que no lo hubiera reconocido por la voz, pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar.

Hermione los miró divertida, se giró a observar a Zabinni, y entendió que este no estaba fijándose exactamente en lo que decía.

Mirándole  despectivamente, se giró a observar a los demás que se encontraban en la sala. Algunos rostros le eran conocidos, otros en cambio, no.

- Y que debo hacer?- dijo Hermione suponiendo que este momento llegaría.

- Someterte a una pequeña…prueba- dijo un chico más alejado cuyo nombre Hermione desconocía.

-  Muy bien, así será…- y con un movimiento de mano Zabinni le indicó a donde dirigirse, no sin antes darse cuenta que él se quedaba rezagado para observarla andar. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, pero eso debía pasarlo por alto.

Se encontró sola en una habitación pequeña, en dónde había una silla en el centro de esta. Antes de que nadie llegara, y con un repentino movimiento de brazo sacó de la bolsa un ingrediente que le sería de mucha utilidad.  Sabía que era algo echo con bezoar, con ello repelería y sería inmune a cualquier veneno.

En la habitación entraron Zabinni, Crabbe y un hombre adulto que reconoció como el padre de Goyle. ¿Pero ese hombre no estaba en Azkaban? Ahora no importaban sus preguntas.

El hombre traía un frasco. Hermione se lo había supuesto. Pócima de la verdad, como la que habían empleado con Crabbe.

- Bébase esto muchacha- sin dudarlo Hermione agarró el vaso y se tragó todo el líquido. Entonces fingió un aturdimiento y dejó los ojos levemente caídos y fijos en un punto vacío de la habitación. Esta prueba no era algo que no hubiera practicado con Snape anteriormente.

- Muy bien, empecemos, cual es su nombre?- prosiguió el señor Crabbe.

- Fraser…Ilona Fraser- dijo lentamente Hermione.

- De dónde viene?

- …Escocia

No había practicado esta respuesta, pero fue el primer lugar lo suficientemente alejado para que dudaran de ella.

- Qué le ha traído hasta aquí?

- El Señor Tenebroso, a quien todo el mundo teme, el Maestro

- Por qué?

- Quiero poder, y se que con él lo conseguiré.

- Y por qué quiere poder, Fraser?

- …Porque quiero borrar a todos los indignos que se llaman así mismos "magos"- esto le había costado, se estaba insultando así misma, pero de todas formas, estas palabras le carecían de sentimiento, pero parecían creíbles a oídos de los allí presentes.

- Entonces eres una sangre-límpia.

- En efecto.

Hubo un gran silencio en el cual se miraron unos a otros, entonces Zabinni se adelantó y dijo:

- Y señorita, tiene algún…pretendiente que la eche de menos en su hogar?

- BLAISE!!- dijo el señor Crabbe- no conteste a eso, el muchacho es un perturbado mental. Nada que no se pueda solucionar con agua fría- Hermione contuvo su risa, y pensar que ese era el mismo Zabinni que la había insultado tanto en la escuela. Si supiera la verdad.

- Había que aprovechar ahora- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Salieron de la habitación y la llevaron hasta un largo pasillo. Había muchas puertas y a ella la llevaron a una bastante alejada.

¿La llevarían directamente a conocer a Lord Voldemort? ¿Había sido tan sencillo?

Abrieron la puerta, y lo que allí había no era ninguna sala principal ni nada parecido. Una cama, un escritorio, una butaca y un armario.

- Esta será su habitación?- dijo el señor Crabbe.

- Como?- se sorprendió Hermione, se suponía que ella debería regresar a su casa.

- Todos los que vienen por primera vez, por seguridad, permanecen un tiempo aquí. Tú estarás junto a los más jóvenes, supongo que tendrán tu edad.- dijo señalando a Zabinni y a Crabbe, ahora ya sabía donde se alojaban.

- Pero…- las miradas de estos, especialmente de Zabinni no le gustaban nada.

- Creo que sabrá cuidarse de sí misma.

- Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Hermione colocándose las manos en las caderas.

- Muy bien, instálese y ya la haremos venir. Acto seguido abandonaron lo que sería ahora su habitación.

Tenía que pensar en como llegar a los demás su situación actual. Si allí no había ni chimeneas, ni ventanas, y por supuesto, no sabría salir de allí sola. Cualquier intento de enviar un mensaje sería en vano.

Tendría que preocuparles un poco.

Conjuró una trampilla secreta y escondió todos los brebajes de Snape. No tenía nada de ropa para guardar en el armario, así que tendría que crearla con algún hechizo.

¿Cuántos magos estarían allí afuera en estos momentos? Ella había intentado identificarlos, pero no había encontrado más caras conocidas, para su gran decepción. Tenía una vaga esperanza de…

El ruido de la puerta le hizo volver en sí. Una joven, la recordaba de Hogwarts, pero olvidó su nombre. Menuda, pelo castaño claro, cabizbaja. Como alguien como ella se encontraba en aquel lugar?

- Me llamo Bulstrode, Mirtle Bulstrode- ya la recordaba. A ella y al dicho de su gato. Gracias a su equivocación, en segundo se convirtió en algo parecido a un gato.- tú debes ser Ilona Fraser. Puedo llamarte Ilona? Aquí la gente es muy fría y no se llaman por el nombre y…

- Bueno, vale, mientras no hables tanto puedes llamarme como quieras…- estas palabras no le hicieron sentirse aludida a la chica. Hermione odiaba hablar así, pero no había otro remedio- y que querías?

- Sígueme, te están esperando

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la sala principal que vio al principio Hermione. 

Ahora ya no habían tantos magos, pero seguían estando Crabbe, Zabinni, Goyle y el señor Crabbe. 

- Y bien?- dijo Hermione.

- Vaya, vaya, la pequeña novata tiene mucha prisa, eh?- una voz burlona, desagradable…desquiciada. Hermione nunca pudo olvidar su voz durante los últimos cinco años, desde que estuvo en quinto. Esa horrible mujer, loca, perturbada Bellatrix Letrange. 

Ella…ella fue la que… la sangre le llegaba a los puños de Hermione, una rabia repentina, un odio, no podía evitar sentirse así delante de aquella mujer. Una de las protegidas de Lord Voldemort, aquella que…sino hubiera levantado sospecha alguna, habría alzado la varita y atacado con el Avara Kedavra en ese mismo momento para borrar aquella sonrisa cínica. Cuanto la odiaba. Pero intentó controlarse. Ya llegaría el momento.

- No me gusta perder mi tiempo en burdas charlas sin sentido- fue lo contestó Hermione al cabo del tiempo.

- No le pega esa voz a tu dulce carita, pequeña- Bellatrix seguía burlándose de ella, pero no le iba a dar el placer de contestarle.

Las dos se quedaron mirando, una tensión inundó el ambiente, todos las miraban. Una sonriendo, la otra alzando la barbilla observándola orgullosamente.

- Siento intervenir esta discusión tan agradable, pero nuestro Maestro espera a nuestra nueva invitada para…probarla- una voz provino de un pasadizo. Esa voz también la recordaba. Dios no sabía si podría aguantar esa situación sin explotar. Peter Pettigrew alias "Colagusano", también estaba allí. Él y su brazo lustroso, regalo personal de Voldemort. Aquel sucio traidor.

Se giró indicándole a Hermione  que le siguiera. Los demás se quedaron atrás.

Esos túneles eran diferente a los que había visto anteriormente, eran más oscuros, y la humedad más creciente. No había ninguna puerta. Solo veía una tenue luz al final del túnel. Pero antes de seguir sintió un olor a azufre, molesto, mezclado con…no sabría explicarlo. Conocía la procedencia de  ese olor, pero no podía ser… Vio una puerta en un lateral, estaba entreabierta, el olor era mucho más fuerte allí, y algo que le llamó mucha atención, era una llamativa luz roja, diminuta, pero reluciente. No se veía nada más, todo estaba oscuro, involuntariamente posó su mano en el pomo para abrir un poco más la puerta pero…

PLAF!!

-Aquí no se entra- dijo cerrando de golpe la puerta  Colagusano -sígame y no toque nada.

Siguieron andando, pero la curiosidad se había apoderado de Hermione. Qué era lo que había allí dentro?

Al fin llegaron a su destino, una sencilla puerta de piedra. Ningún adorno ni relieve. Lisa, pero había unas inscripciones grabadas, que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

- No diga nada, las preguntas las hará ÉL- Hermione no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nerviosa como ahora. Detrás de esas puertas estaba Lord Voldemort, el enemigo de todos aquellos que no se sometieran a él. De todos los impuros, de todos los muggles.

Colagusano abrió la puerta y le dio un empujón para que entrara, velas rojas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, era muy grande, no distinguía nada. Esperaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a aquella iluminación, pero otra voz la despistó.

- Que tenemos aquí? – esa voz también sabía de quien era, supuso de sobra que ella también estaría ahí, Pansy Parkinson, no había cambiado mucho, reconocía que era bonita, pero siempre tuvo un gesto desagradable en la cara. 

Ahora que se acercaba un poco más la pudo ver con claridad, pudo observar que su aspecto no parecía muy presentable, daba la sensación de que se acabará de despertar. Sus cabellos algo revueltos, su vestido arrugado. Pero algo que no le cuadraba…que hacía ella con Lord Voldemort? Sería su nueva protegida?

Pansy la miró divertida, cosa que Hermione no le gustó nada. Nunca le cayó bien la Slytherin.

- Maestro, aquí tiene a su nueva pupila…- dijo Colagusano.

Hermione desvió la vista de Pansy y observó al fondo de la sala. Unas pequeñas escaleras daban pie a un alto decorado por cortinas que se movían ligeramente, parecía que algo las elevaba. En el centro un gran sillón que ocultaba un figura que sostenía una copa en la mano.

No se diferenciaba bien quien era, pero para Hermione ya estaba claro, su presencia le daba escalofríos. 

- Acércate- ordenó una escalofriante voz que arrastraba las palabras a su paso.

Hermione sintió como sus piernas se movían solas hacía aquel ser. 

No quería mirar directamente a su rostro, algo se lo impedía, o tal ver era él el que le prohibía mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Se quedó quieta, a poca distancia de las escaleras, levemente inclinando la cabeza. Pero su propia fuerza de voluntad hizo que alzase la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahogó un grito colocándose una mano sobre su boca. Esto sobrepasaba todo lo que se hubiera imaginado. No estaba preparada para esto, sin poder evitarlo las palabras surgieron de su boca:

- Dra…Draco Malfoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

 Bueno pues ya está otro capítulo más. La verdad esque quería atrasar más este momento, pero no se me ocurría como alargar más lo inevitable.

Aunque las cosas ahora no van a ser tan fáciles. Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: primero, por alguien, cuyo nombre no quiero nombrar, si tú mi pequeña sangre sucia, quiero decir que la pócima que se toma Hermione cuando la estan interrogando, se la toma antes de que ellos lleguen, lógico, y ellos no saben nada sobre eso. Segúndo: no me acordaba bien si Bulstrode, su nombre era Mirtle, perdón si no era así, si os acordais decirmelo y lo corregiré para cuando salga en otro cap.

  Espero que no os haya decepcionado este cap. Me paso haciendo capitulos de presentaciones, al final pueden ser aburridas. Pero yo creo que son bastante necesarias.

**BB: gracias por tus reviews, siempre son tan bien recibidos, jejeje, bueno me alegra que no te haya decepcionado tanto el anterior cap. Lo de que no te puedes imaginar a la nueva Hermione, pues bueno, yo he intentado describirla más o menos, pero solo debes saber, que es muy hermosa y tiene un porte bastante distinguido(tipico Slytherin), el pelo es largo cayendo en algunos bucles, de un color muy negro pero tono azabache, pero todavía mantiene sus mismos ojos. Espero que puedas imaginartela mejor. Muchos besos y espero que te guste este cap.**

**Lolit****: hola wapisima, me encanta que te guste este fic, yo espero que no se me seque el cerebro y pueda seguirlo a un buen nivel. Tú sigue opinando y cuando quieras pon sugerencias. Besos.**

**Koré****: Ay mi pequeñas sangre-sucia, la que se lleva todas mis exclusivas, que podría decir que tú no supieras? Pues que gracias por apoyarme y me alegro que te guste este fic, espero seguir con una buena trama. Muchos besos y ya sabes, a harrypottear, juas juas juas.**

Pues nada, gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que opineis de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Un beso muy grande y nos leemos.

Shiro.


	6. Entre recuerdos

**5.  Entre recuerdos**

- Dra…Draco Malfoy!!!- dijo casi sin habla Hermione.

- Mmm hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre- una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro-  Pero lo que me pregunto yo es, como tú lo sabes, porque no hay duda que me acordaría de ti.

No había duda, no para Hermione, aquellos cabellos que relucían en la oscuridad como rayos de la luna, aquella sonrisa irónica siempre dibujada en su rostro, y sus ojos…ahora tan fríos, pero de un color grisáceo que penetraban hasta lo más profundo. No se lo explicaba, porque él estaba allí, tendría que estar Lord Voldemort, por qué estaba Draco Malfoy ocupando su lugar?

Se daba cuenta que ahora la estaba observando fijamente esperando una respuesta. Intentó buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviera.

- Los Malfoy siempre han sido muy famosos entre nuestros grupos, y claro esta, que su heredero no era menos. – intentaba esconder las manos bajo la capa para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba temblando, pero él no lo pasó por alto, porque miraba en dirección a ellas y sonría más ampliamente.

- Comprendo. Pero siento comunicarte que ya no hay ningún heredero para los Malfoy. No que yo sepa.

- Como?- lo dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. No entendía. Pero si él estaba allí, era él, sin duda. No entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

- Basta de preguntas!- alzó la mano indicando su afirmación- ahora la cuestión que me está interrumpiendo es, señorita Fraser, quien es usted verdaderamente.

Hermione se puso tensa, era evidente que algo no cuadraba. 

Se dio cuenta que él se puso serio y la observaba de una forma que la incomodaba demasiado. Entonces, tan rápido como se puso serio, volvió a su posición anterior y ahora sonreía. 

- Bueno, parece ser que sí que es de los nuestros, por lo menos externamente- que había echo? Como podía afirmarlo?

Decidió sofocar todas sus sospechas y preguntar, lo malo es que lo más seguro fuera que no le gustase la respuesta.

- Entonces, usted es el Maestro?- otra amplia sonrisa evadió toda duda- pero yo pensé que… ya sabe…el Señor…

- Voldemort? Ibas a preguntar por él, no es cierto?- no hubo respuesta por parte de Hermione, sino un asentimiento de cabeza- ahora  él único al que tienes que complacer y obedecer, ese soy yo. Yo seré tu Maestro, tú protección, tú refugio. Y tú me lo compensarás poniéndote a mi servicio y orden. No creo que haya ninguna duda, verdad? Ilona?

- No, mi Maestro- se inclinó ligeramente y le observó, pero no hubo cambio de expresión, sólo una sonrisa tan fría que a Hermione le entraron escalofríos.

- Retírate, ya te haré llamar- esta vez a Hermione no le gustaron estas palabras, pero Colagusano le indicó que debía salir de allí, dejando de nuevo a Pansy en el interior de la habitación.

Casi tan silenciosamente como habían llegado a esa sala, se encaminaron hacia su habitación.

- Ya es tarde, señorita Fraser- dijo Colagusano abriéndole la puerta- pronto tendrá la cena, descanse, mañana tendrá un duro día- una mueca divertida se dibujo en el hombre bajo. Hermione le miró como si de un vil insecto se tratase. Él lo pasó inadvertido.

Ahora se encontraba en el interior de su cámara, solitaria, silenciosa, allí podría situar sus pensamientos ordenadamente.

Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo allí? Era ahora Draco Malfoy el cabecilla de todos los mortífagos? Pero por qué? Donde colocaba esto a Lord Voldemort? Y lo más importante… cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy sobreviviera al Avara Kedavra…él estaba allí, a unos cuantos pasillos de su habitación… pero por qué había dicho que ya no quedaba ningún heredero de los Malfoy, si él era uno de ellos? 

Esa mirada era distinta, pero al fin y al cabo, era él.

-…él está vivo…- suspiró Hermione cerrando pesadamente los ojos.

*************************************Tres años atrás**********************

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran un hervidero de gente corriendo arriba y abajo. Hermione corría en dirección contraría a la que iban los más pequeños.

En la entrada de un aula vio a Harry.

- Harry!!!- gritó ella en su dirección- es cierto? Ellos vienen?

- Sí Hermione- asintió nervioso- nos lo han confirmado. Voldemort se dirige al castillo con todo su ejército. Dumbledore nos está organizando. 

- Dónde tengo que ir?

- Tú eres prefecta Hermione- dijo mirándola a los ojos- debes conducir a los más pequeños a las mazmorras.

- NO! Yo estaré con vosotros, no me he estado entrenando tan duramente junto contigo y Ron, para quedarme de brazos cruzados…

- Pero Hermione…- no pudo continuar, la chica había salido corriendo en dirección a las escaleras principales.

A su paso se encontró con muchos compañeros de séptimo curso, y vio a Pansy Parkinson discutiendo con varios alumnos para que la dejaran en paz por pedirle ahora consejo. A pesar de que era prefecta de Slytherin, no asumía muy bien su cometido. 

Al girar la esquina se encontró con Draco Malfoy que estaba discutiendo también, pero con Crabbe y Goyle.

- Es que sois sordos? – dijo apretando los puños a sus costados- no necesito que vengáis conmigo, tenéis que ir junto a los demás. Vamos!!

Ellos no contestaron, se limitaron a mirarlo y no abandonar aquel lugar.

- Oh Draco!!- empezó a decir Pansy triunfalmente- comprendes lo que va a pasar? Hoy por fin… hoy es el día…

- Aparta Parkinson!!- y apartándola ligeramente intentó dejar atrás a sus compañeros.

Al girar la esquina chocó bruscamente con Hermione que todavía seguía escondida allí.

- Maldita sea, Granger!!!-dijo tocándose donde había aterrizado su cuerpo en el suelo- es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer, que estar escondida detrás de las paredes?

- Eres prefecto Malfoy!!! Qué haces que no ayudas a los de tú casa?- no podía evitar tener esa pizca de mandona que siempre la identificaba.

- Lo mismo pregunto yo- dijo él sin perder su sonrisa irónica, aun estando en aquella situación.

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien como tú- levantándose rápidamente hizo indicio de abandonar aquel lugar. 

Pero Draco se lo impidió.

- A dónde crees que vas, eh?- dijo serio sin soltarle el brazo.

- Ah ya veo lo que intentas hacer… sabes lo que está pasando y quieres estar en primera fila, verdad?- dijo de una forma tan arrogante como podía, pero el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba por momentos.

- Dios, todavía estás con esas? 

- Como quieres que no lo esté siendo tú hijo de quien eres?

- Siempre igual, serás …

- Sangre-sucia? Hacía tiempo que no me lo llamabas, pero si me disculpas- de un manotazo se soltó del muchacho, dejándolo lleno de rabia y frustración.

Llegó al fin a su destino, el Gran Comedor, allí se habían agrupado todos los aliados de Dumbledore.

Ella posó su vista en Ron que se encontraba junto a su hermano Charlie.

- Ron!!- gritó corriendo al lado de su amigo.

- Pero Hermione, que diablos estás haciendo aquí- dijo a la vez tan sorprendido y enfadado- te dejé bien claro lo que quería que hicieses.

- Eres como Harry, no pienso aguantar todos vuestros sermones, yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, entrando en la clase corriendo llegaron Harry muchos estudiantes de séptimo y algunos de sexto, cosa que irritó a los Weasley al ver a su pequeña Ginny.

Dumbledore estaba rodeado por la Orden del Fénix, encabezando a los demás que allí se encontraban, no eran muchos los  que se habían podido reunir allí, pero si lo suficientemente poderosos para que al enemigo no le resultase tan fácil seguir.

Por entre la puerta aparecieron muchos alumnos de Slytherin.

- Como me suponía…- dijo Harry-… las ratas salen de su cueva cuando vienen sus papas…

- Tienen que recibirlos con todos los honores, no?- dijo con una mueca Ron.

Hermione se encontraba detrás de ellos dos, era evidente que sus amigos no iban a permitir que ella se enfrentara primero que nadie a los enemigos.

Entonces ocurrió, una sucesión de magos vestidos de negro aparecieron en la sala, estruendosamente se colocaron alrededor de algo que no se podía ver a simple vista, pero no hacía falta decir quien era:

- Voldemort…- dijo Lupin.

El Señor Tenebroso levantó la vista y miró a Dumbledore con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Dumbledore- su voz era espeluznante, sus palabras cortaban el aire.

- Hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido así, Tom- dijo tranquilamente el director, pero su voz estaba llena de ira.

Hogwarts era ahora terreno de batalla, y la lucha había empezado.

Vuelo de varitas, hechizos lanzados a los cuatro vientos, cuerpos de ambos lados caían. Entre la confusión y el miedo Hermione se había quedado rezagada en el mismo lugar que había estado en un principio, pero ahora ya no estaban delante de ella Harry y Ron.

Luchó con varios alumnos de Slytherin, dos mortífagos habían intentado atacarla… era un buen blanco para todos aquellos…ella era una sangre.sucia…

Entonces, por una esquina entró Draco, nadie se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, hasta que llegó junto a Hermione.

- Siempre en el lugar inoportuno, eh Granger?- Hermione se asustó de aquella presencia tan próxima a ella y apuntó su varita contra él.

- Sabía que al final te mostrarías…- dijo con un temblor en su voz.

Él, en un rápido movimiento le arrancó su varita y la sujetó de nuevo por el brazo.

- Contrólate un poco, no es bueno perder los nervios en estas situaciones, no?- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Eres un maldito…- antes de que pudiera darle una bofetada la voz de Harry los interrumpió.

- Malfoy!!! Te dije que no vinieras.

- Lo siento Potter, no me gusta perderme las fiestas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco le devolvió la varita y se quedó allí, junto a ella. Pero no atacó a nadie, simplemente se quedó allí.

Cuando al fin comprendió, que podía caber la remota posibilidad de que él allí no había ido a pelear contra ellos, vio algo que le hizo perder la concentración…

- HARRY!!!

Voldemort había acorralado a Harry, y nadie se había percatado de ello. Ella intentó gritar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar despacio hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, empezó a alzar su varita. Cuando Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba avanzando hacia Voldemort dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le llamó desesperado.

Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la chica y sin pensarlo fue hacia ella.

- Estúpida niña…

Voldemort alzó la varita contra Harry y pronunció su:

- _Avara Kedavra_

Hermione vio como el resplandor verde se dirigía hacia su amigo, y como este, sin explicación alguna, rebotó.

Ella lo vio venir, no podía apartarse, sus piernas no le respondían. Lo siguiente que recordaba era:

- HERMIONE!!

Un cuerpo la había tirado al suelo y la envolvió, pero notó como un impacto vino hacia ellos, un resplandor verde nubló toda su vista, lo poco que podía escuchar un grito de angustia, a Ron llamándola y lo que no pudo sentir, era la respiración de aquel cuerpo que todavía la cubría.

La oscuridad la envolvió.

**********************************En la actualidad*************************

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo volver en sí.  La abrió y se encontró con dos grandes ojos que la observaban.

- Su cena señorita- dijo el elfo doméstico, y tras esto desapareció.

Esto era el colmo, ahora también tendría que aguantar la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, pero no podía hacer salir su parte de defensora de estos seres, sería demasiado sospechoso.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se miró en el espejo. No se había dado cuenta que por su mejilla estaba el rastro de una pequeña lágrima.

El recordar el pasado la había turbado. Había sido tan cobarde…

Un incómodo sueño la hizo despertar, suponía que era de día, pero quien podría saberlo si allí no se veía el sol?

Intentó recordar aquel sueño, pero solo sabía que no era agradable.

Se vistió y se arregló un poco. Todavía le era extraño reconocerse delante de un espejo, pero debía reconocer que su aspecto era muy elegante y tenía cierto encanto. Llegaría, lo más seguro, a envidiar ese rostro.

Alguien entró sin llamar, y ese alguien hizo que se estropeara por completo la mañana de Hermione.

- Veo que eres madrugadora, Ilona- Pansy Parkinson seguía llevando el mismo vestido que le había visto la noche anterior.

- Si tienes que decirme algo, dilo y márchate, no estoy para charlas matutinas- parecía que un dolor de cabeza terrible acechaba.

- Ya veo- una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujo en la chica, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde la cama, Hermione la observaba a través del reflejo del espejo- muy bien, iré al grano. Hoy serás llevada frente a nuestro Maestro, allí te será impuesta la prueba de mostrarle tus poderes- Hermione seguía mirándola con indiferencia, no le decía nada que no hubiera supuesto antes- y ya sabes lo que conllevará conseguir su plena confianza, no?- una mirada pícara se reflejaba en el cristal.

- No se a que te refieres- dijo sin apartar la vista del espejo.

- Jajajaja- una risa molesta, esa risa que había aborrecido años atrás en su vida de colegiala- yo te daba como más inteligente, Fraser. Al fin y al cabo es todo un honor complacer a tu Maestro, pero debo decirte…- y en esto se le borró toda sonrisa-…que no importa cuantas hayan podido conseguir su confianza, yo sigo siendo la que más cerca está, entiendes?- los celos reflejaban su rostro, cosa que le hizo gracia a Hermione. 

 Enseguida entendió las frases de la chica y la rabia le llegó a las orejas. Eso quería decir lo que había entendido? Tendría ella que… no nunca.

- Me quieres decir, …Pansy- que extraño se hacía este nombre en su boca- que debemos complacer a nuestro Maestro de la mejor forma posible?

Pansy la observaba pero no respondió, eso le quitaba toda duda a Hermione. Pero otra pregunta le surgió, algo que ella misma se había estado preguntando la noche anterior y no conseguía entender. Intentando no levantar sospechas dijo:

- Tú conociste a Draco Malfoy, verdad? Todos vosotros ibais a Hogwarts- la chica no respondió, una fría mirada atravesó la habitación hasta el espejo y Hermione se estremeció al verla. Inmediatamente Pansy se levantó,  giró a Hermione de su silla y la miró fijamente sin sonreír.

- No lo recuerdo…Yo sirvo a mi Maestro, él es todo para mí. Y si me disculpas tengo que ir a cambiarme.

Con un portazo salió de la habitación. Hermione seguía mirando la puerta sumida en sus pensamientos. 

Había allí algo que nadie le había explicado y eso le comía por dentro.

Que había pasado allí en esos años?

Otro individuo más llamó. Pero es que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que molestarla?

- Buenos días, princesa- Zabinni volvía a las andadas.

- Oh, tú no, vete ahora mismo de aquí- dijo levantándose furiosa. No iba a permitir que aquel le acosara de buena mañana.

- No me iré sin ti, pequeña, el Maestro requiere tú presencia- no le quedó más que seguirle.

Iban caminando, y Hermione lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo y allí estaba él, sonriéndole como un idiota. Algunas cosas era inaguantables.

- Espero que vengas preparada- dijo sonriéndole- suele ser duro con los hombres, pero creo que con las mujeres se toma …otras molestias.

- Ya vino a advertirme Parkinson, gracias – dijo ella alzando la barbilla.

- Oh, ya veo. Te tendría que decir que ella ha hecho lo mismo con todas las nuevas que vinieron.

- Y ellas que dicen después de la prueba?- dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Nunca hablan de ello- dijo colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza- puede que no quieran enfrentarse con la ira de Pansy.

A Hermione le incomodaron sus risas. Pero en ese momento se concentró más en lo que vendría ahora. Estaría completamente sola con Draco, y estaría a su merced. Pero, estaría al nivel de magia para superar las expectativas de aquel individuo que a todos llamaban Maestro?  

Donde, estaba entonces aquel chico que siempre se metía con ella y con sus amigos, que había pasado que la mismísima Pansy Parkinson decía que no lo recordaba?

No le dio tiempo a pensar en más. Se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta misteriosa que no le dejaban ver, donde el olor a azufre mezclado con algo que no reconocía le hacía recordar a algo…

Pero esta vez no se detuvo, siguió hasta la gran puerta de piedra, y en la entrada Zabinni la despidió.

- Buena suerte, princesa- y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, pero antes se dio la vuelta y la observó detenidamente, Hermione lo miró llena de duda.

- Qué quieres?- dijo echándose atrás.

- Me preguntaba si me darías un beso de despedida- dijo haciendo un gesto curioso con los ojos.

Hermione se giró bruscamente y se adentró a la gran sala, cerrándo la puerta en las narices  a Zabinni.

La oscuridad volvía a ser la protagonista en aquella habitación. Pero algunas velas iluminaban pequeños espacios. Pero la atención de Hermione se centraba exclusivamente en la figura sentada al fondo.

Él se levantó, abandonó su lugar, y muy decididamente pero despacio se fue aproximando a Hermione.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente de los nervios, esperaba que él no lo notara. Pero era casi imposible, ya que volvía a sonreírle de una forma tan satisfactoria que parecía que hubiera ganado sin antes pelear.

Se quedó plantado frente a ella, en un gesto que Hermione no pudo ver, su varita había acabado en manos de las de él, y muy caballerosamente se la entregó.

- Muy bien…empecemos.

-------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO---------------------- 

Cuantas cosas dejo en el aire por diox. Bueno espero que no os haya decepcionado este cap, la verdad es que me costó un poco trabajarlo, pero nada que fuera imposible para mi, juas juas.

Pues lo de siempre, muchos besos y gracias por los reviews enviados:

**BB: **Hola wapisima. Creo que te salieron un montón de dudas en como dejé el anterior cap. La verdad, me emociona mucho que te esté intrigando, pero espero que en los próximos capitulos tus dudas sean resueltas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando. Un besazo.

**Lolit****: Que tienes el cerebro quemado? Jejeje Gracias por tus reviews,  me encanta que te esté gustando, espero que sigas intrigada y lo continues leyendo con ese interés. Muchos besos.**

**Koré****: Ay mi pequeña! Mira que opinar en el anterior review este cap. Pero ese es el problema siempre de tener la exclusiva, que ya no sabes cual subo y cual no. Pero tienes que opinar otra vez de este, y no te confundas con el siguiente, jejejeje. Muchos besos y sigue estando ahí. Nos vemos prontito y seguiremos haciendo planes para nuestro año loco.**

**Rosa: **Por fin te tengo en estos lares. Siempre opinando sobre lo que te gustan mis fics, pero como no tienes internet nunca te incluyo. Pero eso ha cambiado, jejeje. Gracias por ese entusiasmo tan enorme que muestras por mis historias, sin gente como tú este fic no sería posible, porque no habría gente que me apoyara tanto a continuar. Muchos besos y ya sabes, sigamos planeando nuestra locura de junio. Nos vemos wapa.

Bueno pues eso es todo por ahora, una gran besos a tod@s los que estais leyendo esto y dejadme siempre vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Y cualquier duda, ya sabeis.

Un besinho muy grande.

Shiro.


	7. Ponerse a prueba

**6. Ponerse a prueba**

- Muy bien…empecemos.

Hermione cogió desconfiadamente su varita de las manos del muchacho y lo observó intrigada.

- Qué empecemos con qué?- dijo sin titubear.

De nuevo él le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era fría, y cada vez que la veía, Hermione se estremecía.

- Muéstrame algo que me convenza que me puedes ser útil.

Así que eso era lo que quería. Quería ver su potencial con la magia, pero ella no estaba muy convencida de querer hacerlo.

- No me convence esta propuesta..- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Por primera vez el chico hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

- No era esto lo que querías, señorita Fraser?- dijo abriendo sus brazos- tú intención no era encontrarte con el Maestro y unirte a nosotros para combatir nuestra causa?

Hermione le sonrió maliciosamente y le miró divertida:

- Mi intención era servir a Lord Voldemort, no a un chico que tendrá más o menos mi edad.

- Vaya, has pronunciado su nombre, los de por aquí nunca lo hacen.- dijo mirando a un punto de la pared, pero siguió con la conversación- tengo la impresión que te crees con la autoridad de sugerir que tus poderes no pueden ser medidos con mi poder, estoy en lo cierto?- su mirada volvió a estremecer de nervios a Hermione.

- Estoy perdiendo mi preciado tiempo- y girando sobre sus pies dio media vuelta.

No llegó a dar más de dos pasos cuando oyó un chasquido de dedos y se vio envuelta en unas llamas de un color verde escarlata. Eran tan cercanas a su cuerpo que podría haberse quemado, pero en vez de eso, notaba un frío que le cortaba la respiración y pensaba que su piel iba a ser desgarrada de un momento a otro por aquella energía.

De repente, escuchó otro chasquido y las llamas desaparecieron, Hermione lentamente giró a observarle, dibujo una sonrisa triunfal y dijo:

- Empecemos entonces…

La oscura sala se encendía y apaga al ritmo de los hechizos que iba lanzando Hermione. Él en ningún momento devolvió ni un solo disparo.

Hermione cada vez que recitaba un conjuro se sentía más desconcertada. Sus ataques llegaban al blanco pero no le causaban ningún daño, ningún rasguño. No era que quisiera dañarlo seriamente, pero parecía que era la única forma de la que él quería probarla.

Empleo hechizos de muy alto nivel, tanto de magia negra como de magia prohibida. Con ello intentando demostrar su posible potencial como bruja tenebrosa. Pero en un momento en que Hermione pensaba que no le quedaría otra opción que utilizar sus más peligrosos hechizos, el muchacho alzó la mano:

- Es suficiente.

La respiración de Hermione era agitada, había empleado mucha fuerza y no llegaba entender como podía tener ese nivel él.

Lo vio girarse y encaminarse hacía su sillón encima de las escaleras. Su capa, se ondeaba en el aire, pero Hermione pudo comprobar que ningún viento la movía.

Él se sentó y agarró una copa que tenía en una mesilla a su derecha.

- Acércate- dijo con su frío tono de voz.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde él estaba y se quedó quieta a una distancia prudencial.

- No quieres beber?- dijo alzándole una botella con un extraño líquido que parecía alcohol.

- No, gracias.

Dejó de nuevo la botella en la mesilla y bebió de su copa. Hermione le miraba impaciente. Él se dio cuenta y volvió a dejar la copa en la mesa:

- Ahora te estás preguntando lo qué va a pasar …- dijo mirándola fríamente. Hermione sentía como si fuese que le atravesaba el alma.

- Bueno…- dijo de nuevo cruzándose de brazos- tal vez sería de alguna ayuda que se me informara de lo que se está haciendo en este lugar, o lo que tengo que hacer yo en él. Hasta ahora solo he tenido que pasar pruebas y pruebas….y pruebas…

La observó divertido, pero ella no cambió su expresión de disgusto.

- Lo primero que debes aprender en este lugar- dijo cuando empezó a levantarse lentamente- es a tener suma paciencia. Cada cosa a su tiempo, y cada una de tus preguntas, pueden o no ser contestadas…

- Y de qué depende eso? De pasarme los días encerrada aquí, escuchando estúpidos sermones y sometida a numerosas pruebas, que no veo que vayan a parar a ningún sitio?

En un movimiento instantáneo Hermione se encontró cara a cara con él. Su mano se posó bruscamente en su barbilla y ella pudo sentir aquellos dedos tan fríos. Él seguía sonriendo.

- Me temo querida, que con esa actitud no llegarás a buen puerto…- sus dedos empezaban a clavarse en su piel, a Hermione le dolía pero no le iba a dar el placer de escucharla lamentarse-…deberás tenerme más respeto, entiendes pequeña?- él había acercado lentamente su boca a la oreja de ella, y Hermione podía sentir su aliento chocando débilmente en su piel, eso hizo que se volviera a estremecerse.

Hermione volvió rápidamente en sí y apartó su cara. Se llevó su mano a la barbilla para masajearla y lo miró llena de ira.

- Muy bien…señor…pero quiero una condición- dijo ella intentando mantener la compostura.

- No estás en esa posición…- dijo llevándose una mano a la cintura-..pero di.

- No quiero que me llaméis…pequeña…

Él comenzó a reírse, y  sus risas retumbaron en la sala produciendo un eco que daban escalofríos. 

A Hermione no parecía hacerle mucha gracia que aquel chico se estuviera riéndose de ella tan abiertamente. Pero si había algún ápice de malhumor, ella no lo demostró.

- Pensé que sería algo de mayor peso, pero veo que te conformas con poco- él volvió a acercarse y Hermione, involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Él la miró extrañado, pero ella seguía mirándolo desafiadamente- A dónde crees que vas?

- He tenido una pequeña charla con Pansy,  y no me gustó mucho lo que me contó…- dijo sin apartar ni un solo momento sus ojos en aquella oscura figura.

- Y bien?- a Hermione no le gustó nada esa sonrisa que puso el muchacho. Hizo un gesto en el que esperaba una respuesta.

- Creo que yo no podré mantener las expectativas de las anteriores.

Ahora su expresión cambió a sorprendido y enarcó una ceja divertido.

- Las anteriores?

- Yo he venido a cumplir un propósito y no voy a rebajarme a ningún tipo de humillación para conseguirlo.- el chico seguía mirándola extrañado pero su gesto volvió a cambiar a su cruel sonrisa.

Se dio de nuevo media vuelta y volvió a sentarse. Con un dedo le indicó que se sentara en una silla que apareció de la nada en frente de él.

Hermione, todavía dudosa accedió y se acomodó.

- Ahora contestarás a mis preguntas.

- Creí que ya no hacía falta esas formalidades- ella no sonreía, su expresión era lo más fría que podía mostrar.

- No correré el riesgo de que no seas quien dices ser.

- Y que hará si no lo soy?- la expresión de él lo dijo todo. Moriría.

Él se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, la observaba de nuevo fijamente. Cuantas veces la tendría que mirar así? Hermione se ponía nerviosa por momentos, pero un movimiento en falso la delataría.

- Tú familia? – Hermione no se esperaba esta pregunta.

- Muertos- dijo fríamente.

- Cómo murieron?

Hermione dudó…. Él se dio cuenta…

- Y bien?

- No puedo contestar a eso…- él se incorporó de su asiento y colocó sus brazos en las piernas.

- Por qué?

- Simplemente…me dijeron que estaban muertos.

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como un pájaro analizando a una presa.

- Mmm, no me convence- Hermione levantó asustada la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que le recordaban tanto…- pero muy bien…

- Mu…muy bien?

- Allá va tu pasado…- dijo haciendo un movimiento despreocupado con la mano- ahora tu presenta está aquí…a mi servicio.

A Hermione no le gustó aquella respuesta, ella no quería estar al servicio de nadie, pero sabía que por el bien de todos, así tenía que ser. Todavía tenía que descubrir muchas cosas.

- Ahora, dando un poco de alimento a tú curiosidad- Hermione enrojeció, como le podía leer tan fácil el pensamiento?- sólo te ofrezco la posibilidad de una pregunta, sólo una, y yo contestaré, pero aprovecha bien la oportunidad, no se volverá a mostrar.

Hermione se sorprendió ante esto…sólo una pregunta. Pero necesitaba saber tanto. Se llevó un dedo involuntariamente a la cara pensando… cual era la pregunta que englobara todo lo que necesitaba saber?

Pero lo que le importaba era; debía inclinar más la pregunta hacia el trabajo que estaba desenvolviendo o más al factor personal?

Personal? En que estaba pensando? No era momentos de pensar en ello…

- Yo…no puedo hacer la pregunta en estos momentos, debería pensarla mejor- él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Guárdatela, puede que en algún momento te sea más útil que ahora- era cierto, cualquier cosa relacionada sobre los planes las averiguaría preguntando a los demás que habitaban aquel lugar, no la desperdiciaría así como así.

Ella miró cabizbaja al suelo pensando y no se dio cuenta que una mirada fría todavía la observaba.

- Puedes irte?

- Cómo?- levantó de golpe la cabeza.

- No quieres eso? Vuelve a tú habitación, o vete a la sala o lo que quieras. Por aquí ya hemos acabado.

Hermione no se movió del asiento, se le quedó mirando…por una milésima de segundo, a penas perceptible, a ella le pareció sentir al Draco Malfoy que conoció en antaño.

- No me has oído, Fraser?- él la miró extrañado, pero luego dibujó una sonrisa- o es qué quieres quedarte conmigo un rato más?

Hermione no se movió. Seguía observándolo.

Ella no sabía porque pero no quería abandonar aquel lugar, aquel pequeño indicio de la presencia de Draco la había echo recordar quién fue él, y eso la hizo quedarse inmóvil.

Él se levantó y ágilmente se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella. Hermione no se movió, lo veía acercarse y no hacia nada para evitarlo. Pero que estaba haciendo? A qué estaba jugando? Tenía que abandonar aquel lugar de inmediato, era una locura quedarse allí.

Ella no sabía si él era…

Una mano le rozó el cabello, ahora ese oscuro cabello…

Él permaneció allí y…

PLOM!!

- Mi señor los mensa…Ah- Colagusano cayó de inmediato al observar que había interrumpido algo privado.

Pero no estaba temblando por eso, una mirada congelante, amenazadora lo estaba observando.

Peter tembló de pies a cabeza.

- Maestro…yo…lo siento….por favor yo no sabía….- estaba completamente rojo de miedo y vergüenza.

Sin decir nada, sin nombrar ningún hechizo, él levantó su mano izquierda y dirigiéndola al tembloroso Colagusano, un rayo salió disparado y lo alcanzó, haciendo que este cayera sobre el suelo frío.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, y miró asombrada lo que allí había ocurrido.

No había habido ninguna varita para el hechizo, ninguna pronunciación de hechizo siquiera. Y eso que acababa de ver era el resultado de un poder extraordinario que nunca había visto, pero a la vez era espeluznante ver como atacaba a uno de sus subordinados.

- Está…- dijo Hermione sin mostrar miedo.

- Muerto? Más quisiera él- dijo sonriendo divertido- estará así por un rato, algo…inconsciente.

Hermione miró sus manos instantáneamente y pesó en lo que hubiera podido ocurrir sin la interrupción. No…era algo inconcebible… nunca sería una segunda Pansy, ella no era así, y nunca le daría la satisfacción e verla humillada. Jamás.

- Creo que debo irme- dijo dándole la espalda.

- Eso ya te lo dije hace rato.

Sin responder Hermione se dirigió a la puerta para salir, observó tirado en el camino, el cuerpo retorcido de Colagusano, iba a atravesar la puerta y oyó su voz detrás de ella.

- No busques por más tiempo, Ilona- dijo fríamente- puede que no te guste lo que encuentres.

Hermione no se giró, fue corriendo por los corredores y no paró a poner atención en el olor de azufre de aquella misteriosa habitación.

No consiguió orientarse, se perdió, pero en un rincón, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, se apoyó contra la pared abrazándose a sí misma.

- Qué estúpida puedes llegar a ser….como puedes estar tan cegada…tienes una misión que cumplir todos….todos dependen de ti- intentaba convencerse – deja de pensar en ti misma…

Sufría pero no lloró, no lo haría… nunca lo tendría que hacer.

Un momento de debilidad y todo casi echado a perder. Por un estúpido y ridículo momento.

Se tranquilizó y se incorporó. Ando por aquellos pasadizos sin dudar, intentando emplear la intuición, y al final llegó, la sala donde estaban muchos magos encapuchados.

No los había visto antes por allí, pero eran mayores, los antiguos mortífagos con los que lucharon hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que unos pequeños ojos acusadores la observaban, no hacía falta girarse para darse cuenta que era Pansy. Se imaginaría cualquier cosa de su pequeña reunión.

Zabini se acercó a ella, traía una sonrisa triunfal. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y atrayéndola hacia él. Él observaba al grupo de magos y sin quitarles los ojos de encima dijo:

- Observa pequeña, pronto va a empezar el juego.

No se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba furiosa, por su referencia a ella como "pequeña", ya ajustaría cuentas con él también.

Pero se olvidó de eso cuando todos quedaron en silencio al aparecer Bellatrix.

- Vayamos con nuestro Maestro.

---------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO---------------------

Wenasssssssss, otro capitulo más para la colección, no se si me quedó bien, pero los capítulos de transición son de esta manera. 

Espero ir resolviendo las pequeñas dudas poco a poco, aunque yo misma me hago lios(:P eso no tendría que decirlo, jejeje)

Pues  nada, como siempre agradecer los reviews que me mandais con vuestras opiniones, dudas y lo mejor de todo, apoyo.

**Lolit****: Hola wapisima, como siempre tus reviews son unicos, conseguistes que me mordiera un poco la conciencia, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que sigas intrigada, porque como siempre digo, esa es la forma de que sigas leyendolo, jejeje. Gracias wapa y sigue opinando. Besos.**

**Kore**: ** a pesar de que tengas la exclusiva en esta historia, siempre esperare tus reviews, y teniendo en cuenta que casi hemos pasado nuestra pequeña epoca de agujero negro de inspiración….lo hemos superado juntas…asi que…animo animo, que nadie nos podra parar, juas juaws juas. Besos wapa.**

**J@ina****: Hola wapisimaaaaa. Que bueno verte por estos lares, y muchísimas gracias por todos esa avalancha de reviews que me has enviado, menuda ilusion metida en el cuerpo me metiste cuando los vi, jejejeje. Me alegra que te este gustando tanto que te estes mordiendo las uñas, el miedo que tengo es poder llegar a decepcionar por el curso de la historia pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible. Besos y sigue ahí.**

**La_Hechicera****: gracias por leer el fic, espero que te siga gustando. Da consejos cuando quieras. Besos.**

**Jenny Anderson:  Me alegro que te plantees las dudas que tiene Hermione, y si, Luna tenía razón en lo que le decia. Este personaje me encanta y me ha gustado ponerle ese aire de misterio. Le pega, no? Jejejeje. Bueno muchas gracias por leer el fic. Sigue en ello. Besos.**

Pues hasta aquí una vez más. Espero recibir vuestros mensajillos. Y sobre todo sed felices y cuidaos. Ah y haced el mayor numero de locuras, que la vida, no es muy larga,(no digo que no vaya a vivir pa siempre, pero vale mas prevenir que curar)

Muchos besos y nos vemos.

Shiro.


	8. Breves explicaciones

He vuelto a subir este capitulo, solo tiene algunas correcciones, y las notas de pie de pagina. Perdón por haber subido el archivo incorrecto. Muchas gracias.

**7. Breves explicaciones…**

Lentamente, todos siguieron a Bellatrix por el corredor. Hermione se preguntaba si es que no la iban a dejar un rato para estar sola, pero el ligero empujón que le dio Zabinni, la obligó a andar.

- ¿Por qué vamos ahora con el Maestro?- preguntó Hermione sin mirarle a la cara.

- Los mensajeros han vuelto, y ahora, ya podemos empezar- dijo también despreocupado.

- ¿Empezar? ¿Empezar con qué?- ahora ella lo miraba mientras caminaban.

- Veo, que no habéis hablado mucho, el Maestro y tú…- le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella, enojada por aquella expresión, giró la cara orgullosa y siguió mirando al frente.

Pronto llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba el maestro; lo que para Hermione; se convertía en una rutina y después de lo ocurrido, se encontraba más incomoda de volverse a topar con él.

La estancia seguía igual; él, sentado en el sillón central, y a su lado, de pie, Pansy observándolo.

Bellatrix se adelantó y comenzó a hablar:

- Mi Maestro, los mensajeros han vuelto, ahora ya podemos movernos- dijo con cara ansiosa y cerrando los puños.

Él, observó minuciosamente las caras de todos los que estaban más cerca, supuestamente, esos eran los mensajeros.

Siguió sin hablar, pero haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, para que alguien dijera algo. Al fin, uno de ellos, dio un paso al frente:

- Todos aquellos compañeros que se encontraban escondidos, han sido informados- dijo cabizbajo- todos saben los pasos a dar y pronto, se encontrarán en el lugar acordado.

- "¡Excelente!" – Hermione alzó la cabeza alarmada, una voz espeluznante; como si del siseo de una serpiente se tratara; surgió del muchacho, y cuando ella alzó los ojos para observarlo, se dio cuenta que ojos de este, se habían tornado rojos; algo felinos.

Esos ojos los había visto antes, aquella era una imagen que nunca se podría quitar de la mente, esos ojos eran los de Lord Voldemort, pero, ¿por qué? ¡Era imposible que el Señor Oscuro estuviese dentro del cuerpo de Draco! La persona con la que había estado antes, no era aquel ser tan temido, No, no lo era, y de eso, estaba segura. Pero entonces, ¿de quien era ahora, aquella figura?

Zabinni, no pasó por alto la reacción de la chica.

- ¿Sus ordenes mi Maestro?- dijo Bellatrix.

- Vigilareis vuestros objetivos como era lo acordado- dijo "Draco" con aquella extraña voz- hasta el día fijado, no habrá otro movimiento.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza y se giraron para marcharse. Hermione hizo lo mismo pero entonces, notó algo extraño dentro de su mente.

- _¡No te marches todavía!_- sabía perfectamente de quien era aquella voz, pero no era la misma que había empleado hacía un instante. ¿Como había conseguido hacer aquello?

Hermione no se movió y se quedó observándole.

- Ilona, ¿no vienes?

- No, Zabinni.

El chico sin preguntar nada, más abandonó la sala seguido de Pansy, que observó a Hermione con algo que se conocería como enojo.

De nuevo estaba allí, sola contra el miedo. Él lo sabía, ¿por qué sino permanecía con aquella sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- su voz ahora, sonaba como siempre, lo que tranquilizó a Hermione.

- Yo no tengo asignada ninguna tarea, Maestro.

Él, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hermione, observándola; como cualquier ave de presa que vigila a su víctima.

- No hay necesidad de que trabajes, por ahora…

- ¿Entonces...? ¿Qué papel juego en sus planes?

Se quedó quieto, mirándola, y ella intentó apartar la mirada de él, pero, aquellos ojos grises le prohibían girarse.

- ¿No tienes algún sitio dónde quieras ir?- Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza- ¿y bien?

- La verdad es, que me gustaría salir, ¡nunca me han gustado los espacios…húmedos!- una leve inclinación de ceja hizo comprender a Hermione que el muchacho, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

- Muy bien, Crabbe te llevará hasta donde te encontró, y una vez que hallas ido dónde desees, regresarás de inmediato, él estará esperando para recogerte de nuevo…

- ¿Pero…Maestro, no sería mejor ir sola, sin depender de los demás?

Las crueles carcajadas del chico, resonaron por toda la habitación, a Hermione, no le hizo mucha gracia que se rieran de ella en la cara, y menos él.

Al fin pareció calmarse.

- Ilona, creo que te he menospreciado, ¿habías creído en una milésima de segundo que te habías ganado tal confianza que se te iba a confesar el lugar en dónde permanecemos?- un tenue rubor en las mejillas se manifestó en la chica.

- Yo pensé…

- OH sí, ya… tú pensabas que el haber compartido unas breves charlas con tú señor, te iban a otorgar, la confianza necesaria. Siento decepcionar tus expectativas, mi querida Ilona, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Olvidas un pequeño detalle.

- ¿…cuál?

- Qué sigo desconociendo quién eres tú, realmente…

Hermione se quedó rígida, no sabía que contestar a ello, ella pensaba que ya había pasado por eso, había pasado por alto todo el problema de su identidad, pero parecía ser que a aquel personaje no se lo podía eludir fácilmente.

Una vez pensado con cautela lo que le había dicho, y al ver que él esperaba una respuesta…

- Bueno, ojo por ojo…, yo también sigo desconociendo quien sois vos en realidad…- él sonrió.

- ¡Muy hábil Fraser, muy hábil-"! Hermione respiró aliviada, pensaba que su respuesta no sería bien aceptada.- márchate ya. Crabbe te acompañará. Cuando vuelvas ya te haré llamar y posiblemente ya se te dará algún jueguecito para que te diviertas- ella sonrió complacida y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Haciendo una leve inclinación, ella se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de eso:

- ¿Maestro… como podría yo obtener su confianza?

- Parece ser que en ti, la paciencia, no es una virtud. Que tengas un buen día, Ilona…

Hermione abandonó la sala, caminó por el pasillo y se encontró con Bellatrix que salía de aquella misteriosa habitación. Detrás de ella cerró sigilosamente la puerta.

Hermione se quedó parada frente a ella, y Bellatrix le sonrió descaradamente.

- ¡Las ratitas curiosas no acaban bien pequeña Fraser, siempre se queman los bigotes husmeando!

- Siento decepcionarte Bellatrix- dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos y observándola desafiadoramente-  No todo el mundo se interesa por lo que hagas… no lo encuentro emocionante.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y se marchó. Hermione se colocó frente a la puerta de aquella habitación. Estaba segura, un olor a azufre y a algo más…, algo que estaba mezclado con él…podría ser… ¿incienso?

Conocía varias explicaciones que provenían de ese olor, pero era demasiado complicado enlazar las cosas, las razones, todo lo que pasaba allí. Tendría que descubrir en algún momento que era lo que realmente tramaba aquel ser que tenía el aspecto de Draco Malfoy.

Con todas estas dudas prosiguió su camino, esperanzada al saber, que pronto se reuniría con sus amigos, y con ellos una pequeña explicación que se le había agolpado desde hacía tiempo en la mente y solo, podía respondérsela una persona. 

Había llegado la hora de que Harry le explicara todo lo que ella no pudo entender en aquel momento.

En la sala principal, ahora, solo estaba Crabbe esperándola, agarró su capa y lo siguió hasta los pasadizos exteriores. Una vez llegados casi al exterior, la tarea de taparle los ojos de nuevo, se llevó a cabo.

Él la condujo cuidadosamente por los resbaladizos escalones, y pronto Hermione sintió la helada brisa chocando sobre su rostro. Por fin, sentía el alivio de salir de allí.

Gracias al transportador, pronto llegaron al lugar dónde todo había empezado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará?- dijo secamente Crabbe.

- Bueno, viendo que todavía no a amanecido completamente- dijo Hermione observando el cielo- creo que lo más apropiado será hasta el anochecer. Pero sigo viendo absurdo el tener que obedecer las órdenes que hacía tanto tiempo no tenía que ejercer, como la hora a la que volver a casa- Hermione sin despedirse comenzó a caminar.

- Al anochecer venga de nuevo aquí, la estaré esperando, y no se retrase.

A modo de respuesta ella alzó la mano y siguió caminando avenida abajo, sin ser vista por ningún muggle ni curioso de la zona. Llegado a una pequeña callejuela, desapareció, y llegó de inmediato a la antigua casona.

Supuso que a esas horas todo el mundo estaría dormido, pero antes de poder llamar con los nudillos, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

La mirada pérdida de aquella joven era reconocible tanto de día como de noche, pero una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al reconocer a Hermione, bueno la nueva imagen que presentaba.

- ¡Hola Luna!- dijo afablemente Hermione- como siempre, no te preguntaré como supiste que había llegado…

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto por fin, todos estaban muy preocupados- dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno- pero pasa.

Allí estaba de nuevo, en aquel lugar que desde hacía tres anos, llamaba hogar.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, nunca hacían grandes cambios. Todos estaban más o menos despiertos, el día de trabajo era muy temprano para ellos. Pero no faltaron alegres saludos por parte de algunos de los Weasley, y más Ginny, que se le lanzó al cuello nada más verla.

- Se me hace raro verte con ese aspecto- dijo Ron llegando por fin al comedor- Me alegro que estés de vuelta.

- Yo también…Ron- rápidamente le rodeo el cuello y lo atrajo hasta ella, envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo. 

Él posó su mano sobre el cabello de esta, se le hacía extraño aquel tacto del nuevo pelo, pero lo que más extraño le parecía es el comportamiento de la joven. Hacía mucho que no se mostraba así con él.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo, Mione?- dijo si parar de acariciar su nueva cabellera.

Entonces, como recordando algo, ella se separó de él. Lo observó y dibujó una ligera sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Poco después apareció Harry, al saludar alegremente a su amiga, la hizo que se sentara.

- Me alegro de que no te haya resultado un problema el regresar.- dijo Lupin de repente. Hermione había olvidado completamente que el resto de la Orden estaban a su alrededor observándola fijamente. 

Ella sabía, que ellos esperaban una explicación detallada. Pero, había cosas que pensaba que serían mejor guardar en secreto, antes de aclarar ciertas cosas.

- Primero de todo, tengo que deciros, que por ahora, no he podido conseguir información sobre lo que planean – alzó la mirada, pero parecía que nadie se sorprendía de aquello, por lo que siguió- todavía no me he ganado su confianza. Efectivamente, como pensábamos, todos los alumnos de Slytherin desaparecidos aquella noche, se encontraban allí. Ahora son mortífagos al cargo de un nuevo Señor…

- ¿Un nuevo Señor?- interrumpió Tonks.

- Sí, a él se refieren todos, como Maestro, y a pesar de lo que suponíamos, no es Lord Voldemort.

Todos pusieron una expresión de asombro, pero nadie consiguió realizar una pregunta acertada. Solo Lupin, que simplemente dijo:

- ¿Y quién es él?

- Todavía lo desconozco, pero hay algo…- hizo una pausa llevándose un dedo a la barbilla- …creo que había algo de Voldemort en él. Necesito mucho más tiempo, esta noche regresaré.

- ¿Pero dónde está el lugar? ¿Estás completamente segura allí? ¿Y si te descubren?- Ron había salido de su silencio momentáneo.

- Por ahora desconozco el lugar, he sido llevada y traída sin ver donde pisaba. Y sobre mi seguridad… por ahora no hay problema.

Todos asintieron, aunque el rostro de preocupación era imborrable en algunas caras.

- Bueno querida, supongo que querrás descansar un poco- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Gracias, iré a mi habitación…luego me gustaría comer algo… ¿le importaría…?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡OH, pues claro que te prepararé algo, muy rico!

Con una ligera sonrisa, Hermione abandonó aquella sala y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes se giró y observó a Harry. ¡Ahora o nunca!

- Harry, ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo?- dijo bajando la voz para que los demás no le escucharan, especialmente Ron.

- ¡Claro Herms¡ ¿pero…?- antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el chico se encontraba siendo arrastrado por la manga escaleras arriba por una, no recordaba, fuerte chica.

Una vez en la habitación, Hermione cerró la puerta y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar la luz del nuevo día.

- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- dijo desconcertado Harry.

- Era una excusa Harry…- dijo, le resultaba gracioso, como de ignorante podía llegar a ser su amigo.

- Ah…

- Tenía que hablar contigo de un tema un poco, delicado.

Hermione le indicó a su amigo que tomara asiento, y este se acomodó en el borde de la cama, mientras observaba a su amiga. Ella respiró hondo, y comenzó a hablar:

- Primero de todo, Harry, entre toda aquella gente estaba, Bellatrix Letrange.

Harry, atónito, abrió los ojos llenos de ira, pero, no dijo nada, supuso que eso no era lo más importante que la chica pudiese decir.

- Y ahora, lo que quiero que me expliques…- empezó ella-… es algo relacionado con la época en la que todavía íbamos a Hogwarts.

- No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora- Hermione le hizo un gesto para que no la interrumpiera.

- ¿Por qué…Draco Malfoy…luchó a nuestro lado?

Harry había esperado esta pregunta desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella nunca la hizo, supuso que quería olvidar todo aquello, pero, este momento era igual de bueno que cualquier otro para explicárselo.

- La verdad es, que todo fue muy extraño. Aunque, se veía venir desde que su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban, ¿no?

- Y eso… ¿por qué?- le interrumpió Hermione.

- Desde el mismo momento en que se enteró que su padre había sido enviado allí por nuestra culpa, se juró así mismo y para variar, a mí también, que él se encargaría de que mi vida fuera un infierno, desde aquel mismo instante. ¡Menuda novedad!- hizo una mueca irónica- Al comenzar el sexto curso, la verdad es que ya venía algo cambiado, pero su mal genio y sus estupideces seguían persiguiéndole. 

- Bueno, no se de qué te extraña, a ti y a Ron os han estado persiguiendo esas cosas y todavía creo que no se os han ido- el ácido sentido de humor de su amiga le tranquilizaba en cierto modo, pero debía continuar.

- Todo seguía igual, pero tras unos meses de clases, algo en él cambió, no se a qué fue debido, pero, su comportamiento ya no era tan irritante, y no se metía tanto con nosotros. Aunque, se seguía metiendo de vez en cuando.

Pero, tras lo ocurrido al final de aquel curso, algo raro vi en él…- alzó la mano para frenar la pregunta de Hermione- …se nos quedó mirando en el andén antes de subir en el tren, y cuando yo me giré y él se dio cuenta, no apartó su vista, en su mirada, ya no había odio, ni rabia, no había nada, nada en absoluto.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en sus pies, y Harry en sus manos. Al fin ella alzó la vista.

- Continúa por favor…

- Cuando regresamos el último curso, lo observé, y seguía igual, metiéndose con nosotros de vez en cuando, pero aquella mirada vacía seguía ahí.

Te acordarás que Snape nos emparejó en una ocasión para hacer un trabajo ¿no? Pues, ahí es cuando sucedió.

- ¿Él qué?

- Confesó que había estado hablando con Snape y con Dumbledore, a finales del sexto curso; nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones se dio cuenta de que algo mal iba en él. Y cual fue la sorpresa al ver, que toda influencia negativa marcada por su padre, estaba desapareciendo.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo, eso quiere decir, que su afición, sus odios, todo…

- Sí Hermione, la poderosa influencia de su padre en él, se había debilitado desde su ingreso en prisión. Draco, se dio cuenta de que, había muchas cosas que no le gustaban, y que rondaban por alrededor del círculo de sus padres. Fue entonces, cuando Snape, o mejor dicho, Dumbledore, le recomendó que se uniera a nosotros.

- ¿Pero Harry, por qué razón yo ignoraba todo esto? Tanto tú como Ron lo sabíais, ¿no es cierto? En aquella batalla, lo sabíais, y nadie me dijo nada, ¡nadie…!- Hermione dio la espalda a Harry para ocultar su rostro de resentimiento.

Harry abandonó la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- No es que desconfiáramos de ti, pero cuantos menos supieran las intenciones de Draco, mejor. Él corría gran peligro de ser descubierto: por los de su casa, por todos los amigos de su padre… ¡Era alta traición!  

Él nos ayudó en los últimos meses, trabajando en la sombra, y sirviéndonos de espía por sus contactos con los hijos de los demás mortífagos. Pero hubo algo que desobedeció a pesar de lo que se le advirtió, ¡el muy cabezota engreído…!

- Él no tenía que enfrentarse en aquella batalla, ¿verdad? Allí sería descubierto, a pesar de que en ningún momento luchó, sino que…

- Hizo bien su trabajo Hermione…; al final se convirtió en un gran aliado. Me sorprendió enormemente su actuación en todo aquello, pero sigo sintiéndome culpable por…

- No lo digas Harry, todo aquello ya pasó…

- Pero él se sacrificó por nuestra causa, ¡por todo aquello que había repudiado tanto tiempo!, y ¡fue él!, ni Ron ni yo que somos tus amigos, ¡fue él quien te protegió…!

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, para Hermione, algunas dudas se habían resuelto, pero otras…,había cosas que  incluso Harry parecía que desconocía.

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy había rechazado los ideales de su padre? aquellos, a los que con tanta fuerza se había aferrado durante la mayor parte de su vida

La voz de Harry rompió el silencio:

- Y… por qué te interesas, después de tanto tiempo, por Draco Malfoy, Hermione?

Hermione se giró lentamente, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de interés de Harry. Luego, suspiró levemente:

- El que está detrás de todos los movimientos de los mortífagos…es el que nosotros conocimos como, Draco Malfoy…

--------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola de nuevo. Espero que esteis tod@s bien. Puede que en este capitulo haya algun que otro fallo grande, perdonad, pero no me dio tiempo a revisarlo, por eso debo darle las gracias a mi amiga Rosa por hacerme algunas correcciones gastando su tiempo. Gracias wapa.

Espero que sigais disfrutando, se van atando cabos poco a poco. Si poco, muy poco pero van.

Debo decir, que a partir de ahora me sera mas difícil escribir el fic a causa del inicio de clases y la retirada de mi ordenador entre semana. Pero ya me las arreglare para conseguir subirlo tan pronto como me sea posible.

Sed pacientes por favor. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me animan muchísimo, sin ellos no podria seguir escribiendo. 

**Lolit****: Hola wapisima. Como siempre tu review me encanta, jejeje. Gracias por ser la fan numero uno, y lo he subido con bastante tiempo para que puedas leerlo el sabado. Así que sigues intrigada? Yuhuuu eso esque esto va bien, espero que no te desilusiones en los siguientes caps. Muchos besos y sigue ahí.**

**Jenny Anderson: Wenas wapa. Así que te gusta la personalidad de Luna? Me alegra escucharlo, es que le pega mucho ser asi, por lo menos es como me la imagino. Pero bueno, sigue leyendo y espero que disfrutes. Besos.**

**BB: Hola wapa. No voy a contestarte de si es el verdadero draco o no, pero espero que en el cap siguiente, si puedo, resolverte algo esa duda. Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendolo. Besazos para ti.**

**J@ina****: Veo que sigues por ahí wapisima. Me tranquiliza que te guste este Draco, queria hacerlo mas cruel, pero esque…no puedo algo me frena, jejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos.**

**Koré****: Eaaaaaaaa mi niña.  Siempre con la primicia, y ahora eres la ultima en ponerme el review, ais que voy a hacer  contigo. Intentare escribir los siguientes tan pronto como pueda, aunque ya sabes lo difícil que me es ahora. Pero ya sabes que para mi no hay imposibles.(recuerda los billetes de avion del mercado negro, buajajajajajaja, siempre consigo lo que quiero) Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto, este finde a cantarrrrrrr.**

Pues hasta aquí por hoy, prometo intentar escribir tan pronto como pueda.

Muchos besos y seguid ahí.

Shiro.


	9. Entre niebla y sueños

**8. Entre niebla y sueños**

- QUÉ??- dijo Harry alejándose rápidamente de Hermione y abriendo los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma- pero…él se suponía…no puede ser…cómo?...por qué?

Hermione no contestó, se dirigió a la ventana, y observó al exterior. Era de día, pero esto no la tranquilizaba, en la otra parte de la habitación, seguía Harry, seguía apoyado, observando al vacío, pero esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

- Hermione?

Al final la muchacha reaccionó, y se giró a observar a Harry, se había olvidado que su amigo estaba en la habitación.

- No se nada, Harry. – dijo ella en un susurro- no he conseguido averiguar que ha pasado con él. Simplemente estaba allí. 

- Pero, y eso es todo? – decía el chico desconcertado- no te dijo nada, no le dijiste tampoco a él nada?

- Harry, la verdad es que, no entablamos una conversación demasiado…no se, no pude averiguar nada de lo que le ha pasado, pero pude comprobar por un instante que algo del Draco Malfoy que conocimos, aún perduraba.

- En qué lo notaste?

- Simplemente lo noté.

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione, reconocía esa expresión de su amiga,  a pesar de tener otro aspecto. Entonces se volvió a aproximar a su amiga, y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Herms, creo que no es prudente que sigas con esto adelante…- delicadamente, ella se liberó del contacto de la mano de su amigo.

- Suponía que ibas a decir esto, pero no voy a dar marcha atrás, y espero que tú me apoyes, no me gustaría que los demás se enterarán ahora de esto, solo por ahora. Tengo que averiguar más cosas y lo que menos necesito ahora es que me presionéis.

Harry dejó ir un leve suspiro, y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Hermione dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa complacida.

- Voy abajo a hablar con los demás, nos vemos luego Harry, y…gracias.

Él no contestó. Hermione salió de la habitación, pero detrás de la puerta alguien había estado escuchando la conversación. Ella lo vio, pero no se sorprendió.

- Ron…

- Espero que sepas que estás haciendo, Mione.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- y rozándole ligeramente la mano, se marchó del pasillo, dejando a un chico pensativo.

- Eso es imposible para mí.

Mientras se marchaba, Hermione estuvo pensando sobre la explicación que le había dado Harry, sobre el cambio de Draco.

- Él empezó a cambiar a partir del sexto curso- se decía a si misma- algo debió de ocurrirle que permitiera este cambio de actitud…pero, para ser honesta, algo si que había notado, ¡claro que lo había notado! él…era distinto, a pesar de todo esto, lo que me hace pensar es, qué pasó en sexto curso que hizo cambiar a Draco Malfoy?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por la longitud del camino, supuso que era un pasillo, aunque una niebla mortecina inundaba el ambiente. Pequeñas señales de luz, podrían ser antorchas, pero no se veía nada bien.

Caminó recto, aunque no era dueño de sus movimientos, era ver un escenario a través de los ojos de de otra persona.

Al fin llegó a una puerta, la abrió sigilosamente, supuestamente para no ser descubierta su presencia. La niebla lo inundaba todo, tenía que esforzarse mucho para diferenciar lo que estaba viendo. Algunas mesas, sillas, estanterías, armarios, calderos…

Se dirigió a un armario alejado, estaba en una esquina, detrás de una mesa más grande que las demás. 

Lentamente abrió la puerta del armario, notó como se caía y el frío y duro suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba, no podía moverse. No diferenciaba lo que tenía delante de él, pero aquel cuerpo tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Tras unos leves instantes, el cuerpo cesó de temblar. Silencio…

- _No hay que avergonzarse por tener miedo. Es normal temer a la soledad._

Rápidamente volvió a la realidad. Abrió violentamente sus ojos, todo estaba en calma, aquella lúgubre sala estaba vacía, y él se encontraba tendido en su gran sofá.

- Diablos, fue un sueño?- se llevó su pálida mano a sus cabellos platinados.

Notaba que estaba sudando, una extraña sensación que no recordaba haber tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cuando ni por qué.

- Qué ha sido eso? – empezó a pensar en voz alta- se supone que el del sueño, era yo? Y esa voz?

Infinidad de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, que era aquello que tanto miedo le había dado? 

Para ser más concretos, él no recordaba haber tenido ningún sueño, nunca. Por qué ahora soñaba con esa escena?

Mientras seguía pensando, la puerta de la sala se abrió, por ella entró Pansy.

- Mi Maestro…

- No deberías estar con los demás?- dijo en un tono de desagrado.

- Pensé que vos…necesitaríais de mi compañía- su tono era más meloso que de costumbre, y eso le molestaba a él todavía más.

- Y qué te hizo pensar eso?

Ella no contestó, sino que se encaminó hacia dónde él se encontraba y se colocó a un lado del sofá. 

Su mano empezó a deslizarse por el cuello de él, haciendo indicio de bajar más de aquel lugar.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, él la detuvo.

Un gesto de fastidio apareció en la cara de la chica, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Qué opináis de la nuevo, mi Maestro?- dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás- es muy hermosa.

- Así es…- dijo él sin prestar atención de los gestos de la chica.

- Y lo ha complacido?- al final pudo deshacerse de aquel mar de caricias, y se puso de pie.

- Por supuesto, mucho más de lo que esperaba…- sus palabras fueron arrastradas cruelmente, no soportaba las confianzas que se tomaba aquella chica engreída que tenía frente a él, nunca le había gustado que nadie las tuviera con él.- hay algún problema con ello, Pansy?

- Por supuesto que no, mi Maestro, vos es nuestro guía, y lo que más deseo yo es vuestro agrado y felicidad.- sus palabras delataban los celos que la estaban invadiendo.

- Pues tan preocupada estás por mí…retírate y déjame disfrutar de mi felicidad- sabía que la había herido, pero no le importaba, nunca le habían importado sus palabras hirientes para los demás.

Muy a disgusto Pansy abandonó la sala, y lo único que quedó dentro fueron los ecos producidos por el ruido de una puerta al cerrar.

Él volvió a sentarse en aquel sofá.  Pansy le había recordado a aquella muchacha. Ilona…

Qué pensaba él de aquella misteriosa mujer?

Nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse de si algún nuevo seguidor era de confianza o no… No le había importado lo más mínimo.

Pero por qué ahora? 

No sabía por qué, pero el valor de enfrentarse a él con aquellas palabras, nadie le había replicado, a pesar de su poder, nunca.

Pero ella sí lo hacía, y no sólo lo hacía con las palabras, sino con los ojos, aquella mirada… le agradaba aquella mirada, le divertía, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Por culpa de aquellos ojos, delataban todo su porte de impasibilidad, sus emociones se manifestaban por ellos, por eso le resultaba tan interesante…era eso, nadie en aquel lugar, demostraba un valor como ella, por qué?

Y lo que menos entendía, era que aquel sueño, ese extraño sueño, que…tal vez por casualidad o tal vez…no sabía exactamente como explicarlo, pero coincidía con la llegada de aquella extraña mujer…

- Pero hay algo en ella, algo que me resulta…agh!!!

Un punzante dolor, algo que hizo que se retorciera, abrazándose así mismo. Le dolía la cabeza, el pecho, todo el cuerpo le dolía como pequeñas agujas clavándose en la piel, pero mucho más doloroso.

No le permitía pensar, ni hablar, solo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y morderse el labio, hasta el punto de que este sangrara.

Como había llegado el dolor, tan inesperado, desapareció de igual forma.

Con su mano se limpió el labio partido, pero cuando se dio cuenta, este se recuperó, sin dejar una mínima señal de la mordedura.

- Qué es lo que me está pasando? – dijo con voz, inusualmente preocupada- primero el sueño y luego esto…

Lo que no pudo advertir fueron unas pequeñas risas diabólicas que surgían de detrás de la puerta y que se alejaban tranquilamente.

Él decidió volverse a dormir, intentando alejarse un poco de aquel mundo, que empezaba a no entender.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ron entró en la habitación de Hermione, ya que Harry seguía allí dentro. 

- Harry…- dijo acercándose a su amigo, que todavía seguía de espaldas a la puerta.

- Lo has escuchado todo, verdad?- no se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo.

- Todo se ha complicado, y me preocupa la estancia de Hermione en aquel lugar.

En ese momento Harry se giró a observar la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

- Ella es una chica muy fuerte, Ron. Sabes mejor que nadie por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar durante todos estos años… tiene que tener su oportunidad.

- Su oportunidad?- dijo alzando la voz más de lo debido- su oportunidad para qué? Para morir en las garras de una trampa? Ahora hemos comprobado lo que de verdad es Draco Malfoy, un…

- Ya basta Ron…- dijo alzando la mano- esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y sabes de sobra que él había cambiado. Aunque nunca quisiste verlo.

- Para mí nunca cambió, seguía siendo el mismo niñato engreído de siempre, y nunca perdió la oportunidad de insultarme o fastidiarme, y los últimos meses de curso, todavía más.

- Y eso era lo que más te preocupaba, verdad? Porque yo que recuerde, solo se metía contigo…

Ron giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, no soportaba hablar con Harry, y que él tuviera razón.

Mientras tanto, abajo, en la cocina, todos intentaban que Hermione estuviera tranquila, para que pudiera disfrutar de unas pocas horas sin preocuparse de lo que le esperaba de nuevo en la guarida de los mortífagos.

- Sabes, Hermione? No puedo acostumbrarme a tu nueva apariencia- dijo Ginny contemplándola apoyada en sus brazos, desde la mesa.

- Bueno yo tampoco me reconozco si me miro en un espejo, es demasiado elegante para mi gusto- dijo en gesto divertido arrugando la nariz.

Luna la miraba de reojo mientras regaba algunas plantas de la repisa de la ventana.  Hermione se percató de la mirada de la chica, y se levantó para hablar con ella, fuera de los oídos de la pequeña Weasley.

- Luna- empezó Hermione- en algo tenías razón…

- Lo sé- la castaña puso el gesto de decir "y como lo pudiste saber?", pero se tragó las palabras, ya que seguía resignada a comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la extraña Lovegood.

- Encontré algo, pero no era lo que me esperaba.

Luna dejó la regadera, y se giró a observarla directamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, tengo que decir, que no te tienes que tomar todo lo que digo a la tremenda- dijo alzándose de hombros. Hermione se desconcertó ante la afirmación de su amiga.

- Cómo?

- Puede que no encontraras lo que buscabas, pero…- dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada.- puede ser que lo que encontraras ahora, no es lo que parece. Pero tal vez…si buscas de otra forma, puede que acabes encontrándolo.

- Vale Luna, ahora si que te tengo que decir, que has perdido más de un tornillo. Pues no he entendido nada de nada de lo que me has dicho.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par, y repentinamente empezó a reírse. Tanto Hermione y Ginny se sorprendieron de la reacción de la joven, pues no recordaban haberla visto reír de aquella manera.

La pobre Hermione no le veía la gracia a la situación, y esperó con los brazos cruzados hasta que Luna paró de reírse y se enjuagó una pequeña lágrima del ojo.

- Ay Hermione- empezó a decir – no llego a entender como has podido llegar a ser una bruja tan excepcional si sigues siendo tan ignorante para otras cosas.

- Tener amigas para esto- dijo Hermione con resignación.

- No te preocupes Hermione, mejor que averigües las cosas por ti misma y a su debido tiempo.

Las aguas volvían a fluir por su curso, y una extrañada Hermione empezó a hacer algo de comer, mientras una Luna seguía regando unas cuantas plantas, y una pobre Ginny no se enteraba de nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El mismo pasillo, la misma puerta, ahora la misma habitación. Aquella extraña niebla le nublaba toda la visión, pero intentaba enfocar más la visión. El misterio era aquel armario, que había allí dentro?

Muy lentamente lo abría, de nuevo caía fuertemente al suelo temblando. No podía levantarse, no podía acercarse, pero pudo ver un color, el rojo, era el color de la sangre, y de nuevo. Silencio… y aquella frase:

- _No hay que avergonzarse por tener miedo. Es normal temer a la soledad._

Y antes de despertarse, pudo verlos, unos ojos. Ojos que le llamaban, que le intrigaban, pero…un momento, esa mirada…

Se despertó, agitado, sudado, sus cabellos, antes tan bien peinados hacia atrás, ahora se liberaban en rebeldes mechones que caían en su frente.

- No entiendo nada, pero de una cosa estoy seguro…- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente con los nudillos los costados del sofá- esa  mirada ya la he visto antes…esa…que me ha hecho?

La rabia empezaba a dominarle, y sabía perfectamente lo que haría. Ajustaría cuentas con aquella que le había provocado tener esos malditos sueños, que no lograba entender. 

Pero, llegaría el momento que conseguiría ver nítidamente aquella visión, ya que, no hay nada que él no pudiera lograr. Nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Había sido un día realmente tranquilo para Hermione, había estado charlando, informado, y disfrutando de aquellas personas que se habían convertido en su familia desde hacía tres años.

Pero algo la había turbado, aquella mirada que le lanzaba Ron.

Él había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido con Harry,  y no había armado ninguno de sus sermones. Eso le indicaba rápidamente, que él y Harry habían tenido una conversación después de que ella hubiera abandonado la habitación.

Pero el momento en que ella debía volver había llegado. El día daba paso a la noche, y con ello su partida.

Solo unos pocos estaban allí de nuevo para despedirla.

- Esta vez, el momento en que yo vuelva se alargará, debo mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible entre los mortífagos- intentaba mantener tranquilidad, pero el temblor de su voz la delataba- no os preocupéis por mi, en cuanto tenga una oportunidad os informaré.

Ginny se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos, y Luna solo le mostró una ligera sonrisa, no era muy efusiva.

Harry también la abrazó, pero Ron se mantuvo en un rincón sin decir nada, pero al verlo de esa forma, Hermione se acercó, ignorando las miradas de los demás.

- Ron, en serio, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Ron no espero contestarla, la atrajo a él abrazándola tan fuerte que Hermione sentía que se quedaría sin respiración.

- Sé que si te vas, ya nunca volverás- le dijo susurrándole al oído.

- No digas tonterías, claro que volveré- dijo ella reaccionando y devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Pero a mi lado no- dijo amargamente, Hermione siempre había temido esta situación, y imploraba silenciosamente que no prosiguiera- Hermione siempre has seguido conmigo, siempre te he amado, y lo sabes, no tengo el valor de dejarte marchar.

Hermione no comprendía a que venía ahora todo esto, pero las lágrimas que tanto había contenido, empezaban a derramarse por aquellas pálidas mejillas, se apoyaba fuertemente contra el pecho de él, y notaba el ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Cuanto le habían reconfortado aquellos sonidos antaño, pero ahora la asustaban.

Le asustaba el futuro, hacía tiempo que no le preocupaba el por venir, pero ahora, un miedo tremendo le invadió.

No quería, no quería mostrar sus temores, no allí, delante de todos, pero unos temblores en su cuerpo, le hicieron notar a Ron las preocupaciones de aquel ser que tanto quería proteger, protegerlo del  resto del mundo, que tan mal la había tratado. No quería que la dañaran, que la rompieran como ya lo había echo antes, como una frágil muñeca. No quería, por lo que la abrazó más, ahogando todos aquellos gemidos de tristeza y miedo.

- Ya está Mione, no te pongas así, no le pega a esa cara tan orgullosa esa tristeza- dijo alejándola un poco y limpiándole las lágrimas.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

- Ron…gracias por tu comprensión. Cuídate.

Respiró hondamente y se giró a todos. 

- Ten cuidado de nuevo Hermione, aunque sabes cuidar de ti misma- dijo Lupin.

- Cuidaos todos, tendréis noticias mías…Adiós- y envuelta en su capa, de nuevo se perdió entre las sombras del Anochecer.

- Crees que la he perdido para siempre, Harry?- dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo.

- Nunca la has perdido, siempre estaréis juntos de una manera u otra.- dijo Harry mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Hermione.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

De nuevo había regresado, junto con Crabbe. La humedad de aquel laberinto de pasillos y túneles se le clavo como espinas por toda su piel, sólo había estado fuera un día, y había olvidado el frío que inundaba aquel lugar.

Al llegar a la sala principal, observó que no había nadie, supuestamente todos se encontrarían todavía en la tarea que les habían ordenado.

- Crabbe, debo ir junto al Maestro, el me dijo…

- Lo sé, vaya pues- y él se sentó en el sofá a comerse algo que había encima de una mesilla.

Sin mirar atrás, ella intentó encontrar el camino por sí sola. Lo había memorizado las anteriores veces, y ahora no encontraría ninguna dificultad.

Se volvió a parar frente a aquella misteriosa habitación de la que emanaba el extraño olor.

- Diablos, olvidé preguntar a Lupin sobre esto…- se dijo a sí misma.

Sigilosamente, intentó abrirla, pero apartó rápidamente la mano del pomo. Estaba ardiendo. 

Un movimiento de la varita le bastó para aliviar y curar la quemadura provocada.

Desistiendo de su intento de averiguar que se guardaba allí, siguió su camino hasta la sala del Maestro.

Llamó una sola vez, y la puerta se abrió por sí sola. Pero al entrar, se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

No era el mismo joven que había dejado por la mañana, tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo, con una imagen impecable.

Ahora se encontraba frente a un joven sudoroso, con los cabellos revueltos ligeramente, y su mirada, tan fría antes, ahora irradiaban un extraño sentimiento, ira podría ser?

Sin darle tiempo a cerrar la puerta, la figura del joven apareció violentamente frente a ella. Había estado en lo cierto, su rostro desbordaba rabia, había perdido completamente la compostura.

- TÚ!!!- le gritó agarrándola por el cuello bruscamente- QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO??!!!

Hermione no podía contestar, solo pudo agarrarle la mano que la sostenía por el cuello. Cada vez apretaba más fuerte, y Hermione sentía como no podía respirar. 

Al fin pudo pronuncia algo dificultosamente.

- No se ...no se de que… me estás hablando.

De nuevo esa mirada, la mirada que había visto en sueños, estaba seguro, era ella la culpable de todo el dolor que había sentido por un instante ese día.

Sin ninguna delicadeza la tiró al suelo. Hermione cerró los ojos del dolor, pero no dijo nada, solo alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella mirada amenazadora. Nunca había visto antes aquella mirada llena de odio. Ni siquiera en sus años de estudiantes. Qué había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Él la observó, quería averiguar en que estaba pensando la muchacha, pero no encontró nada. Diablos, había perdido la concentración, había perdido su tranquilidad, y todo por aquella mirada, aquellos miserables ojos.

Sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella.

- Ilona…o quién demonios seas…que me has hecho? – dijo agitadamente- si no lo dices tendrás la peor de las muertes, eso lo puedes tener más que asegurado.

Hermione estaba en el suelo inmovilizada por el terror de aquellas acusaciones, ella no le había hecho nada.  Qué podía hacer ahora?

- Si no me explicas que te ha pasado, no puedo contestarte, pues yo no he hecho nada.

- SUCIA MENTIROSA, por tu culpa tengo esas visiones…ese dolor…QUIEN ERES TÚ?

Hermione cada vez temblaba más, el chico estaba perdiendo la sensatez, estaba lleno de rabio, temía que en cualquier momento perdiera el control y la atacara, sin piedad, como lo había hecho con Colagusano, sin inmutarse, pero ahora, la mataría, sus ojos lo decían, no dudaría en hacerlo.

- ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA COMEDIA….- alzó la varita, y con toda la fuerza y la rabia que podía demostrar, dijo las palabras- _Avara Kedavra!!!!!!!_

Hermione vio la luz verde salir de aquella varita y dirigirse en donde ella se encontraba. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos, esa experiencia ya la había sufrido, y ahora era atacada por aquel que un día la salvó a costa de su vida. Que irónica podía llegar a ser la existencia…

Pero la maldición no salió tal y como se pensaban los dos… el hechizo rebotó en el cuerpo de la chica, y fue directamente hacia él. Un movimiento de cuerpo hizo que lo esquivara.

El desconcierto y el asombro inundaron la expresión del chico. Hermione levantó lentamente la cabeza para observarlo. Él solo pudo pronunciar:

- Dioses…quién eres tú? Por favor…

Y cayó inconsciente en el suelo, bajo la mirada espantada de Hermione.

--------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-----------------------------

Hola, que tal? Bueno, he podido escribir este cap antes de lo que me podía imaginar, y la verdad, creo que me ha gustado el resultado, aunque lo he pasado un poco mal. Me siento muuuuuuy culpable de tratar así a Ron, que pena. Snif snif.

Voy atando cabos, para el alivio de mucha gente, pero sigo en suspense el misterio, aunque a "el Maestro" se le empieza a ver su verdadera personalidad, o por lo menos ya empieza a perder su figura impasibilidad.

Espero que os haya gustado, y que ya no tengáis tantas dudas, aunque lo se, T_T siempre incluyo nuevas incógnitas, buahhh lo siento, es que me salen desde dentro.

Muchas gracias por los reviews enviados, y espero escribir pronto el siguiente cap, lo intentaré, lo prometo.

**Jenny Anderson: Hola wapisima, espero que se te hayan aclarado cosillas, aunque si, seguro, te habran salido mas dudas, pero …lo siento no puedo evitar el suspense. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Un besazo.**

**Kore****: Ay mi encantadora sangre-sucia, la que siempre tiene la exclusiva, aunque de este cap, lo la has tenido, lo siento. Gracias a la inspiración de tu casa, he podido proseguir el cap, menudo rollo el tener que seguir una trama, aunque esta no este pulida, ejem….Bueno sigamos escribiendo, y disfrutando. Y gracias por escucharme…y intentar que no me coma la cabeza, jajajajajajja. Muchos besos wapa.**

**J@ina****: Hola wapisima!!! Espero que tus uñas sigan enteritas, por diox que mal me sentiria de que en tu proximo review me dijeras que te has tenido que poner postizas, jajajajaja. La intriga, creo que sigue, pero algun dia(eso espero) todo se resolvera… Me gusto mucho el ultimo cap de sentimientos ocultos, ya te lo dije, y el del medallón espero que lo continues pronto. Y el nuevo que estas haciendo, tambien subelo pronto, que tengo muchas ganas. Muchos besos y sigue ahí.**

**Rosa: Mi niñaaaaaaaaa,  jejejeje, gracias por tús múltiples reviews, que guays, y gracias por tu ayuda a corregir mis fics, la verdad esque soy algo trasto en eso. Y gracias tambien por aguantarme tanto, que pesada puedo llegar a ser. Muchos besos wapa, y nos vemos…aus**

Pues hasta aquí este cap, muchos besos y espero vuestros reviews. Hasta la proxima.

Shiro.


	10. Los recuerdos de Pansy

**9. Los recuerdos de Pansy**

Hermione lo observaba todavía en estado de shock. 

Él estaba tendido en el suelo, exhausto, inconsciente. Su respiración seguía siendo agitada, pero poco a poco se iba calmando para dar paso a un movimiento de pecho más lento.

- Pero que ha pasado?- dijo en voz alta Hermione saliendo de su asombro.

Lentamente se inclinó para observar el rostro del joven. No entendía que le había ocurrido, ese semblante tan gélido, tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo…había dado paso a un joven histérico y a la vez asustado.

Pero en que estaba pensando? Él había estado apunto de matarla, pero por alguna razón la maldición no surtió efecto.

Al ver la cara del chico, se olvidó en ese momento de lo que había ocurrido. Se veía tan inofensivo en esos instantes. Con un hechizo hizo que levitara y lo acostó en el gran sofá.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Si se quedaba allí, al despertarse podría volver a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, matarla. Pero por otro lado, quería saber que es lo que había llevado al chico, a comportarse tan violentamente.

De una cosa estaba segura, él sabía perfectamente que ella no era Ilona, pero…

Los temblores y el sudor volvieron a aparecer en el rostro del joven, apretaba fuertemente los dientes y los puños.

Hermione, alarmada le colocó una mano en la frente.

- Por todos…está ardiendo.- no apartó la mano de la frente de él, ese contacto la aliviaba en cierta manera.- qué puedo hacer? No puedo llamar a nadie, porque entonces se creerán que he sido yo…pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así.

Por la expresión de su rostro, se podía adivinar que estaba viviendo una autentica pesadilla. Sería esa pesadilla la que ocasionara toda su reacción? 

- Tengo que saber que es lo que está soñando, aunque es demasiado peligroso.

Hermione sabía a la perfección, que si alguien entra en los sueños de otra persona, y esta le descubre en su visión, dependiendo de su poder, puede aprisionarla y que nunca pueda salir de ella. Ella se convertiría en su prisionera y su mente nunca volvería a su cuerpo.

Lupin se lo había repetido muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión, era necesario el hechizo, su curiosidad era superior al peligro que correría.

Ella respiró profundamente y le cogió la mano. No debía perder el contacto para nada, si no su mente no sabría volver.

- _Sorniem__ visium_

Poco a poco sus ojos le resultaron más pesados y su vista se nubló, la visión del chico dio paso a la bruma, al silencio y al frío.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

De nuevo se encontraba en aquella extraña habitación, todo rodeado de una niebla que le impedía ver con claridad.

Otra vez se acercaba a aquel misterioso armario, y abría la puerta.

Se caía al suelo, temblaba, y observaba el color rojo, pero ahora podía ver una silueta tirada en el suelo. Agudizaba la vista pero no la distinguía, pero sabía que esa figura era sustituida por otra en el momento podía escuchar palabras en el vacío,  de nuevo se giraba y observaba aquellos ojos. 

Y la frase que le perturbaba:

- _No hay que avergonzarse por tener miedo. Es normal temer a la soledad._

Él se sorprendió, no era la misma voz de siempre, esta era mucho más serena, más….adulta.

- Qué haces aquí??- dijo violentamente, la había descubierto.

Hermione hizo un rápido movimiento y consiguió despertarse, pero a la vez lo hizo él.

Él vio desconcertado como ella le sostenía la mano,  Hermione se sonrojó y la apartó rápidamente.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo, eh?- dijo en un sonido parecido al siseo de una serpiente.

- Yo…yo solo estaba…- Hermione se incorporó rápidamente.

- Considero que sabrás que supone esta estupidez que has cometido- dijo él también incorporándose y  mirándola desafiadoramente.

Ella estaba segura que él la volvería a atacar, pero no podía moverse de allí, no después de lo que había visto.

Pero él, relajó un poco la expresión y le sonrió malvadamente.

- Márchate- dijo con una voz ronca- y vigila por donde andas, pues podrías caerte.

- Pero…

- QUE TE VAYAS!!!- las llamas de las velas de la sala temblaron, y Hermione no necesitó que le repitieran que se fuera, dando media vuelta, se marchó lo más rápidamente posible.

Él se sentó en las escaleras que estaban al pie de su sofá, se volvió a restregar el sudor de la frente, y sus cabellos volvieron a caer ligeramente en ella.

- Qué me han hecho, porque… me siento así?.

Las dudas seguían luchando entre sí en la mente del joven, haciendo que sufriera de una forma que no recordaba, mientras que en el otro lado de la puerta, una joven empezaba a derramar esas pequeñas lágrimas que tanto había ansiado contener.

Pronto hizo que pararan las lágrimas, sabía que su prioridad era conocer los planes de los mortífagos, pero la situación que había ocurrido allí dentro, sumado a lo que había visto en los sueños del chico, hizo que todas sus prioridades se vinieran abajo.

- Qué le han hecho? Que le han hecho esos desgraciados?

Hermione se dirigió a los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los demás mortífagos.

Allí deberían de haber pistas que le llevarán a la solución del misterio que envolvía al estado del chico.

No había nadie por allí, nadie había regresado, pero la persona en la que estaba interesada, seguramente se encontraría cerca.

Por fin se encontró frente a la puerta de la supuesta habitación de Pansy Parkinson.

- Ahora espero que no estés…querida- y dicho esto intento abrir la puerta, pero lógicamente se encontraba cerrada bajo hechizo- pan comido. _Alohomora__!!_

La puerta cedió y entró. Cerró tras ella e introdujo en la cerradura un pequeño hechizo que le advirtiera que alguien intentaba abrir.

La habitación era tal y como se la imaginaba, demasiado…

- Cursi…solo una chica tan…ella, podría tener una habitación así incluso siendo una mortífaga. – se tocó la cabeza en expresión cansada- esto no es serio.

Recordando a lo que había ido, se dispuso a buscar algo que explicara que diablos había ocurrido allí.

Escritorio, estantería, debajo de la cama…nada interesante, solo quedaba el armario. Y allí lo encontró.

- De todas las personas que conozco, ella es la última de la que esperaba que tuviera uno.

Bajo la mirada expectante de Hermione, se encontraba un caldero Pensadero, en cuyo interior resurgía una ligera bruma azulada en donde se condensaban los pensamientos y recuerdos de la chica slytherin. 

- No es que me interese ver los coqueteos que se pudiese llevar con Draco, pero no hay otro remedio, así que…

Lo cogió y miró en su interior. Una luz cegadora la envolvió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un pasillo oscuro, pero al mirar mejor, se dio cuenta que aquello era Hogwarts.

Había retrocedido mucho, estaba preparada para abandonar ese recuerdo cuando escuchó varias voces detrás de ella. Reconoció al instante a Draco y Pansy.

- Vamos, se que quieres- decía la voz melosa de Pansy.

- Nunca te cansas Parkinson- la voz de Draco era igual de arrogante como cuando hablaba con Hermione y sus amigos.- no tengo ninguna intención de compartir mi compañía contigo.

Pansy lo miró con rencor, levantó la barbilla en gesto superior y empezó a alejarse de allí. Pero antes de eso se giró y le echó una mirada asesina.

- Ya veo que prefieres otras compañías, pero no creo que a todo el mundo le guste verte con ellas. Cuidado Draco…cuidado.

Ella reanudó su marcha, dejando a Draco furioso, mirándola con rabia.

- Sucia serpiente fisgona- masculló sin alzar la voz.

Hermione intentó acercarse a él, pero se vio enviada a otro pensamiento inmediatamente.

De nuevo se encontraba en Hogwarts, pero el tiempo había pasado.

Otra vez Pansy cerca de Draco, era muy raro no verla detrás de él. Ahora estaban en el gran comedor, y ella se podía ver a si misma en el otro extremo de la sala  comiendo junto a Ron y Harry. Que tiempos aquellos.

Contempló a Draco por un instante y observó que su vista esta perdida en el vacío. Pansy lo observaba con rabia. También se dio cuenta que Blaise Zabinni también lo observaba con la misma expresión, y fue él el que habló.

- No decepciones a tu gente, Malfoy- dijo en un siseo- últimamente te encuentro muy perdido, y no es conveniente para tu salud- una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en el rostro de Zabinni.

Draco le miró de reojo con el rostro inescrutable.

- Es una amenaza o me equivoco, Blaise?

- Sólo creo que no es conveniente perder la confianza de la gente que te respalda por un par de…

Hermione volvió a desaparecer de aquel pensamiento, no parecían que estos recuerdos fueran muy buenos para Pansy, pero a ella le resultaban de lo más interesantes.

- Parece ser que Draco en verdad lo pasó mal.- dijo tristemente.- todos aquellos que alguna vez pudieron ser sus compañeros, ahora desconfiaban de él. Que solo se sentiría…

De nuevo se encontraba en Hogwarts, pero esta vez no había rastro de Draco. Pansy estaba oculta tras unas puertas y escuchaba las conversaciones de dos chicos.

- No es prudente estos encuentros Potter- estaba equivocada, de nuevo Pansy espiaba a Draco y ahora este se encontraba con Harry.

- No hay elección, si es cierto lo que quieres. Pero estate tranquilo, nadie más conoce de estas reuniones.

- Ni siquiera tus dos amiguitos?- dijo con voz irónica.

- Nadie…así que actúa como siempre, como un autentico imbécil- la voz de Harry sonaba segura, pero había sarcasmo en ella.

- Oh gracias Potter, eso es muy bonito.

Sin despedirse, los pasos se alejaron. Pansy apretaba los nudillos a la vez que ligeras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Nunca perdonaré lo que le ha hecho, nunca…- y Parkinson se fue y con ella la presencia de Hermione.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue la noche que todo lo cambió. Los pasillos llenos de estudiantes que corrían arriba y abajo.

Pansy corría tras Draco, pidiéndole que se detuviera, y evitando a varios estudiantes de Slytherin que les ayudara.

Y se vio así misma en una esquina observándolos. Esa escena ya la había visto en su momento.

Cuando se marchó Draco, Hermione no podía seguirlo, eran los pensamientos de Pansy al fin y al cabo, y sabía perfectamente que cuando él girara se encontraría consigo misma tres años más joven.

- Maldita sea, esto ha corroborado todo lo que me temía- decía Pansy observando por donde había ido Draco- Crabbe! Goyle! Tenemos trabajo.

- Pero, y Draco?- dijo perplejo Goyle.

- Olvidaos de él, creo que nuestro Malfoy favorito quiere jugar a otro juego.

Se marcharon siguiendo a Pansy, a ellos se unieron más alumnos slytherins de séptimo, y junto a ella se encontraba ahora Zabinni.

- Ha llegado la hora Parkinson, dónde has dejado a Romeo- dijo murmurando Blaise.

- Preocúpate de estar a la altura de la situación Zabinni.

Al fin Hermione vio con sus propios ojos la lucha desde el otro lado, como los slytherins se unían a la lucha junto a los esbirros de Lord Voldemort.

No sabía donde fijar la vista, todo sucedía muy rápido. Encontró a Harry y Ron luchando, ella misma detrás de ellos.

- TÚ!!- dijo una voz frente a ella.

Hermione buscó el punto de atención de esa voz y se encontró cara a cara con Draco, mostrando su ya típica sonrisa arrogante.

Pero él no contestó y ágilmente se escabulló entre las figuras que se enfrentaban para ir al lugar donde se encontraba ella con sus amigos.

- Al final lo hizo, no puedo creer que lo hiciera- dijo Zabinni- maldito…

Unos silenciosos sollozos detrás de Hermione, le indicó que a pesar de seguir luchando, Pansy sufría por la elección de Draco.

- Que así sea…

La batalla llevó el rumbo que tanto conocía, finalizando con el ataque a ella misma que sufriría Draco.

- De nuevo tengo que ver esto…- se dijo así misma.

Y luego…la desaparición de todos los seguidores de Voldemort…y Draco Malfoy.

La visión desapareció y al abrir los ojos ya nos se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Aquellos lúgubres pasadizos los recordaba. Estaba de nuevo en la guarida de los mortífagos.

Y frente a ella Pansy, con todavía las ropas de la escuela y a Bellatrix Letrange delante de ella.

- Lo has entendido querida- dijo con su voz melosa Bellatrix.

- Perfectamente- su rostro dejaba entrever las marcas de las lágrimas y sus ojos se encontraban hinchados.

- A ti más que nadie te conviene ahora esta elección- hizo una pausa para observar una habitación entreabierta- ahora serás tú la que guiaras a nuestro nuevo Maestro.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar unos estremecedores gritos del interior de la habitación. Esa voz se resistía a aquellos que le estuvieran haciendo, pero sufría…sufría mucho.

Pansy cerraba los ojos para no escuchar, pero Bellatrix la cogió del brazo.

- Debes tener bien claro tú misión de ahora en adelante…todo tu odio, rabia y dolor provocados deben se vengados, y ahora será tuyo, de nadie más.

- Mío?- Hermione no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, seguía pendiente de los gritos de aquella habitación.

Entonces la vio…una luz roja iluminó la estancia y pronto se desvaneció.

- Tú te encargarás de todo, entiendes muchacha?- dijo amenazadoramente Bellatrix- no cometerás ningún error.

- Entiendo…a partir de ahora…Draco Malfoy ya no existe.

Qué? Se dijo Hermione…entonces esos gritos…eran los gritos de él…pero eso quería decir que ellos le habían echo cambiar, obligándolo de una forma inhumana y Pansy los ayudó…

Vio como la Slytherin se enjuagaba las lágrimas y lentamente, guiada por Bellatrix entraron en aquella habitación. 

"Espera"….Hermione vio como la visión se desvanecía ante sus ojos…"tengo que saber…tengo que saberlo…"

Antes de desaparecer pudo escuchar algo que dijo Draco entre gritos, pero lo que entendió no era posible, no para ella, por lo que supuso que solo había sido su imaginación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los pensamientos de Pansy habían terminado, ya no guardaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Desde aquel día, la chica ya no quiso guardar ningún tipo de recuerdo de su vida hasta entonces, y ahora sabía porque.

No les habían borrado la memoria, a ninguno de los mortífagos que habían sido estudiantes….solo lo hicieron para cambiarlo a él, y ahora comprendía, ellos habían averiguado de su traición, pero porque era tan preciado Draco? Porque no lo habían matado…

Se acordó de donde se encontraba y se apresuró en dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado.

Abrió la puerta, y la volvió a cerrar con un hechizo.

Pero al empezar a andar por el pasillo se encontró con una de las últimas personas que deseaba.

- Vaya, vaya…pequeña- dijo la voz de Blaise Zabinni- que hace una belleza como tú husmeando en las habitaciones de los demás?

La habían descubierto…ahora no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, solo una, pero era demasiado despreciable, pero conociendo al chico no dudaría, aunque debía arriesgarse, sino sería descubierta como espía.

- Yo…te buscaba…Bla..Blaise- dijo melosamente Hermione, como odiaba poner esa voz a lo slytherin- pero no sabía cual era tú habitación.

La cara que puso el chico fue, al principio de desconcierto y cierta duda, pero al instante una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

- No me esperaba esto, pero ya que estamos, ven…- la cogió bruscamente del brazo y se la llevó al otro extremo del pasillo de habitaciones.

Hermione empezó ser presa de un inevitable pánico,  había pensado que esta situación podría ocurrir, pero de pensar a que ocurra hay mucho camino, y parecía que el chico no dudaba y llevaría a cabo todo lo que se propusiera.

- Ahora adentro, pequeña- con un ligero empujón la hizo entrar en su habitación.

Ella se quedó plantada en medio de la habitación, y vio como Zabbini cerraba despacio la puerta, y la miraba de una forma que a Hermione hizo estremecerse.

- Bueno Ilona, ya que estamos los dos aquí…creo que deberíamos divertirnos- lo había logrado, Hermione se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y frente a ella,  un muchacho con las hormonas a cien.

- No te apresures Zabbini, las prisas no llevan a ningún sitio- dijo buscando una forma de salir de allí, aunque todo había sido culpa suya, por no buscar otra excusa más buena.

- Oh no pequeña, para mi las prisas son importantes, antes de que una preciosidad como tú se arrepienta.

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella, Hermione intentó esquivarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Él la agarró por las muñecas y empezó a besarle el cuello, hasta que ese beso fue demasiado doloroso para ella.

- A..apártate Blaise- empezó a decir Hermione.

- Ahora que empieza la diversión? No pequeña, ahora no.

Abandonó una mano de las muñecas de la chica, y fue en busca de lugares más interesantes. Hermione empezó a agitarse para deshacerse de la mano que la aprisionaba. Empezó a invadirle el miedo, aquel chico iba a llegar mucho más lejos de lo que imaginaba Hermione. No pudo aguantar más.

- SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ!!!- no supo como lo hizo, pero el chico fue enviado al otro lado de la habitación, golpeándose contra la pared.

Hermione empezó a respirar dificultosamente por el miedo que estaba experimentando. Vio la puerta, su salida, y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia ella, pero la mano grande de Blaise se lo impidió.

De nuevo el chico se había levantado y se frotaba dificultosamente la nuca.

- Ya querías irte antes de que se acabara nuestra pequeña fiesta?- no le gustaba aquella mirada, no le gustaba nada.

No debería haber sido tan confiada, no debería de haber confiado en su propia fuerza, no para esto, nunca se le tenía que haber ocurrido hacer tal estupidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- No..no…NO TE ACERQUES- Hermione estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba ella misma, pero el chico no escuchó.

Hermione tropezó con un libro en el suelo y cayó. Gran error.

El chico se lamió el labio superior y se abalanzó de nuevo hacia ella, le volvió a sujetar las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra le sujetó fuertemente una cadera.

- Vamos a ver a que sabes, pequeña- Hermione lo miraba furiosa, más furiosa de lo que había mirado a nadie.

- No…me llames peq..- no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Blaise la besó violentamente, tan fuerte que le hizo daño en los dientes a ella, impienso esta que él se adentrara más en su boca. Pero al final fue ella la que perdió, pues el le hizo sangre en el labio.

- No querrás estropear esa cara tan hermosa, verdad?

La mano de él empezó a bajar más, y un grito salió de la boca de ella, intentando que alguien la escuchara. Pero, quién iba a ir en su ayuda? Si allí no le importaba a nadie…estaba…sola…

Pero antes de que Blaise pudiera hacer nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estruendosamente, y Zabbini fue enviado a una esquina de un solo golpe que no se sabía de donde había venido.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, sin saber donde mirar. Sus ojos iban desde el cuerpo de Zabbini que ahora miraba aterrorizado, hasta la puerta, donde un humo envolvía la imagen de una figura alta.

Poco a poco Hermione pudo distinguirlo y se llevó una mano a la boca herida. Distinguió esos ojos, que ahora miraban con una amenaza gélida, y el rostro lleno de rabia.

Pero el que estaba más asustado era Blaise, que no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella figura.

- Pero…por qué…yo..no…- tartamudeaba Zabbini.

- No…me ...gusta…que …toquen…mis ….cosas- otra vez ese sentimiento que le recordaba a Hermione  quien era él.

Draco Malfoy o por lo menos su presencia, se encontraba frente a ellos, con una rabia que hacia estremecer a cualquiera.

---------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO--------------

Dioxxxxxx que peliculón, bueno la verdad es que me ha salido un poco peliculero, pero bueno…. Ya esta echo que es lo que importa, y poco a poco se va viendo lo que pasa.

Siento el retraso, pero con el inicio de las clases y la multitud de cosas que tengo que hacer, no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, y claro, espero que lo que escribo guste, o por lo menos desvele ya algunas de las tantas dudas que teneis, aunque o he dejado un poco…..arghhhh  yo misma quiero continuarlo, pero no tengo tiempo.

También he tenido que compartir mi tiempo escribiendo y ilustrando un cuento mio que es un regalo, por lo que mi causa es bien justificada.

Por cierto, el dia 10 de octubre es mi cumple, madre mia, 20 añitos, y bueno un gran regalo es ver vuestro reviews, que a lo mejor ya llego a los 50 que ilusión. Este fic a superado a "No me importa", por lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que es mejor, y me hace mu feliz.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, son geniales.

**Jenny Anderson: Hola wapisima!!! Gracias como siempre por tus reviews, me encanta que te guste tanto la personalidad de Luna, y ya, pobre Ron, pero que le vamos a hacer… espero que se te sigan resolviendo las dudas, creo que ya no planteo tantas como antes, jejejejee. Muchos besos y sigue ahí.**

**Sayuki****-chan: Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que gente nueva se lo haya empezado a leer, y tambien espero que no decaiga el interes que tienes en esta historia. Muchas gracias y muchos besos. Sigue opinando y a ver que te parece. **

**Koré****: Ay mi encantadora sangre-sucia, esta vez no hay tenido la exclusiva, pero a ver si te gusta tanto como el anterior cap, aunque esque el anterior fue mas impactante, este es mas…(se nota que me estoy volviendo a leer la Forastera, jajajajaj) Sigue escribiendo tu fic, y a ver si los podemos terminar antes de navidad(yo por lo menos espero que si) Muchos besinhos y nos vemos. Gracias por tu supermega review anterior.**

**BB: Wapaaaaa, gracias por tu tobillera, me ha encantado, ha sido un detallazo por tu parte, me la dio ayer Koré y lei tu carta. Muchisimo gusto, y pronto te escribiremos conjunta o individualmente una carta, y tambien te agregare al msn porque aun no me ha dado tu direc. Pero lo dicho, gracias por estar ahí, y apoyarme tanto, eres encantadora. Espero que sigas disfrutando con mi fic y el de koré. Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.**

**J@ina****: Mi querida amiga, gracias por tus multiples reviews, siento la tardanza, pero lo dicho, he estado mu ocupada, tampoco he podido hacerte aun algun diseño para la portada de "sentimientos ocultos", pero descuida, cuando termine con la tarea de clase (multitud por cierto) la hare, porque estoy encantada de que me lo pidieras. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y espero ver pronto nuevos caps de los tuyos. Muchos besos y nos vemos.**

**Rosa: Hola corazón, gracias por estar ahí apoyandome con este fic, me alegra que te guste mas que el anterior, pues este me esta resultando mas difícil porque la situación asi lo es. Siento que ya no tengas internet al alcance, pero descuida yo te hire pasando los caps en persona, porque nos vemos casi siempre, jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este cap,. Muchos besos. Por cierto, tu tambien te habras dado cuenta que hay alguna influencia de la forastera por ahí, jajajajaja, pero es normal….ay mi james Alexander malcom mckenzie fraser (me ha salido de un tiron, jajajajajja)**

**Alejandra: Hola, encantada. Gracias por leer mi fic, veo que te has quedado pensando, pero no te preocupes, espero que tus dudas pronto se resuelvan, yo lo intento, en serio, pero no se si lo sigo haciendo bien, al no tener mucho tiempo pensandolo, pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendolo y dando tu opinión. Muchos besos wapisima.**

**Jenny/Jade: Woo, asi que se ha convertido este en uno de tus favoritos, no sabes la alegria que me da esto, gracias, muchisimas gracias por leerlo y dejar tu opinión, espero que sigas ahí y dando sugerencias, estoy abierta a todo. Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo.**

Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado, espero actualizar pronto, pero lo dicho, tengo muchísimo trabajo, pero descuidad, no pienso abandonar este fic, ni mucho menos, pero si tardo un poco en subir el siguiente cap, por favor no desespereis, jejeje, se por experiencia que no me gusta esperar, pero por favor, snif, comprenderme.

Pues nada, nos vemos en el proximo cap, y dejad reviews, please, en el proximo ya tendre un añito mas, buahhh que mayor.

Muchos besos a tod@s:

Shiro


	11. Reencuentros con la verdad

10.  Reencuentros con la verdad…

- No…me…gusta…que…toquen…mis…cosas

Hermione miraba aterrada aquella figura que se reclinaba en el marco de la puerta, mirando amenazadoramente a Blaise.

Por otro lado Zabinni continuaba en el suelo, contra la pared, con los ojos abiertos como platos y lo único que podía hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca como si de un pez se tratara.

La imponente figura ahora pasaba su mirada sobre el débil cuerpo de Hermione. Desde su labio partido, hasta una marca enrojecida en su cuello.

- Muchacha estúpida, sal de aquí.

Sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas, Hermione se puso de pie y emprendió el camino fuera de la habitación. 

Pasó al lado del chico, sin que este la mirara, solo tenía ojos para aquel ser despreciable que estaba tendido en el suelo.

- No te alejes…no tardaré- pudo escuchar Hermione a sus espaldas. Por lo que se detuvo en el pasillo y no se movió, dejando su mirada clavada en una pequeña grieta de la pared de enfrente.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Zabinni se iba recuperando de la impresión y se levantó, observando temerosamente a aquel sujeto que tenia enfrente. 

- No sabía que fuera vuestra, mi Maestro- dijo lentamente Blaise.

- Yo no tengo que dar ninguna explicación a nadie, Zabinni, creo que eso está más que claro.

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro del chico de cabellos platinados, y la cara de Blaise palideció.

- De todas formas, debo dejar claro, que hay ciertas cosas que tienen un precio, y creo que tú todavía no has pagado por tu insolencia…- alzó su mano izquierda, tendiendo en ella su varita.

- No … no por piedad… no se volverá a repetir…

- Oh claro que no, por eso debes pagar ahora… _Crucio!!_

El cuerpo de Blaise cayó retorciéndose de dolor ante la mirada complacida del muchacho. Sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación dejando a Zabinni recobrarse del daño.

- Esto… no puede quedar así….- decía respirando dificultosamente- tengo que hablar con…ella…

Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando le cogieron por el codo bruscamente y la hicieron andar.

- Pero qué….

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirar al frente, y sin darse cuenta ella, se encontraron de nuevo en la sala oscura donde él siempre estaba.

La soltó bruscamente y ella mantuvo el equilibrio para no caerse al suelo.

Ella podía notar que la respiración del chico era entrecortada, a pesar de su semblante inexpresivo.

- Por qué…?- fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione.

Él se giró a observarla, parecía que se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de la chica por unos instantes.

Se acercó lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella.

- "Por qué?" me dices a mí. Soy yo el que tiene las preguntas, y lo que me pregunto es por qué tengo esta sensación, porque tus despreciables ojos me perturban, por que tu mera presencia ha destrozado mi tranquilidad…- se acercó más, y sin ninguna delicadeza cogió la barbilla de Hermione para observarla mejor- si eres hermosa, pero no entiendo… no es por tu aspecto… se que hay más aparte de este cuerpo, ningún mago o bruja normal podría haber atravesado mi barrera de subconsciente, pero tú lo hiciste… y si fuera poco, conocías esa visión, fuiste tú la que hablaste y dijiste esa endiablada frase.

Hermione lo observaba sin hablar, demasiado concentrada en el dolor de su mandíbula, y por temor a que él se volviera a enfadar. Pero sabía que no podía continuar con tanto misterio, pero temía a lo que conllevaría, pero el verlo ahí, observándola de aquella manera, algo en su interior empezó a despertarse.

Él seguía observándola de una forma extraña, pero no hablaba, entonces ella habló.

- Todavía guardo esa pregunta que nunca emplee- dijo ella serenamente, intentando que su voz no temblase.

- Así es…- dijo él aflojando la presión de su mano contra la barbilla de ella.

- Por qué me has salvado hace un momento alegando que yo era de tú propiedad? Todas las mujeres de aquí son tuyas?

El desconcierto inundó el rostro del chico, su máscara de inexpresividad había caído, pero por sus ojos se podía adivinar que una durísima batalla se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de él.

- He intentado matarte, podría hacerlo ahora y sin ninguna dificultad, y tú me preguntas eso?

- Así es…- dijo ella sin cambiar su rostro serio.

- … Para empezar lo prometido es deuda, por lo que tendré que contestarte aunque lo que sea mío o deje de serlo no es de tú incumbencia.- dijo soltando por fin la mandíbula de ella.- yo…quiero decir…que…ninguna mujer de aquí es mía…no son más que unas engreídas con deseos de poder, y jamás les he permitido que me tocasen…

- Pero entonces…ellas…

- Sólo tenías una pregunta, muchacha, y estoy respondiendo a ella, no me interrumpas y no hagas más, pues no te responderé…ahora no.- con un gesto de la mano hizo que Hermione se callara.- por lo de antes, yo…- él se volvió a fijar en el labio partido y la marca del cuello que empezaba a tomar un color violáceo-  porque…quienquiera que seas…por qué… me haces…esto?

Violentamente la cogió por el codo y la besó, de una manera posesiva, violenta, no había amor, pero si pasión, como si con aquel beso le fueran contestadas todas las preguntas.

Hermione al principio sorprendida, y luego todavía más sorprendida al verse devolviéndole el beso haciendo que aquello que se estaba despertando poco a poco, terminara haciéndolo violentamente, algo que había ignorado pero que estaba ahí. El contacto con los labios del chico hizo que comprendiera las palabras de Luna, había encontrado algo, y parecía que lo había estado buscando, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tan rápido como había empezado, ella se soltó rápidamente. Aquello no estaba bien, para nada. El silencio de la sala, era ahora interrumpido por el sonido de las agitadas respiraciones de ellos dos.

Hermione le dio la espalda, no entendía lo que había pasado, aunque parecía que el chico lo había dejado bastante claro. Se sentía extraña, parecía que había cometido una locura, una traición…Ron.

Debía abandonar el lugar, tenía que salir de aquella sala, pero la presencia del chico la inmovilizaba allí.

- Ahora es mi turno para que sean contestadas mis preguntas- ella se giró a observarle sorprendida, no pensaba que cambiara de tema tan fácilmente- por qué cuando duermo tengo esas extrañas visiones?

Hermione suspiró profundamente antes de hablar, y fue hacia una silla a acomodarse.

- Está bien, pero deberás contestar a lo que te pregunte a pesar de nuestro trato.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara, pero asintió encogiéndose de hombros. En otras circunstancias a Hermione le habría echo gracia lo que fastidiaba al chico que le dieran ordenes, pero en ese momento nada la podría hacer reír.

- Qué eras antes de ser el Maestro?

- No tengo recuerdos

- Cómo?

- Mi mente está en blanco, bueno algunos fragmentos perduran, pero carecen de importancia.

- Ya veo. Y lo que ves en sueños, significa algo para ti?

- Me perturba….como lo haces tú.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero desvió ese sentimiento y continuó, pero ya no haría más preguntas, no las necesitaba.

- Quieres ver claramente ese sueño? No te importa lo que descubras en él?

- No estaría aquí contestando a tus preguntas si no me importara. Así que déjate de rodeos y ves al grano, no me gusta perder mi tiempo.

- Pues si no te tranquilizas no vamos a conseguir nada.

- Serás….

 Pero no continuó con la discusión, la miró y respiró para tranquilizarse. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Para empezar lo que ves en sueños, no es ninguna visión… es un recuerdo de tú pasado.

- Mi pasado?

- Sí, cuando tú ibas a la escuela, estabas en….a ver…si, estabas en sexto curso.

- Y tú como sabes eso?

 Hermione se resignó, al diablo con su misión, al diablo con su papel de espía, al diablo con aquel que tenía en frente y al descubrir todo la matara en el instante con el peor de los maleficios, al diablo con todo…

- Porque yo estuve allí y te conocí como eras, cuando la gente te conocía como… Draco Malfoy.

- Recuerdo que al verme me llamaste así, pero …dijiste que no lo conocías…me mentiste.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y lo observó dando a entender que no sentía el haber mentido.

- Continuo, o prefieres cuestionar sobre mi fallido interrogatorio?

- Entonces tú estas en ese recuerdo, porque sino,  no sabrías de que se trataba, pero si que lo sabes…

- Por supuesto,  y ahora te mostraré el recuerdo que te perturba.- ella le indicó que se sentara a su lado, él dudando aceptó.

Cuando se sentó al lado de ella, Hermione sacó su varita y tendiéndole la mano recitó un encantamiento.

Poco a poco, el chico perdió de vista la sala, sumergiéndose en un mar de difusos recuerdos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*

Se volvía a encontrar en aquel pasillo, pero la niebla había desaparecido,  poco a poco, llegó frente a una puerta y entró.

Estaba dentro de una de las clases de aquella escuela…

- La clase de Pociones- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era ella, se encontraba junto a él en el recuerdo- ahora  podrás ver el recuerdo como lo estoy viendo yo, sin participar.

Ahora él podía verse a sí mismo, pero mucho más joven, llevaba un uniforme, posiblemente el de aquella escuela.

- Él eres tú, a la edad de dieciséis años.

- Qué está haciendo?

- Observa…

Por los movimientos del joven, parecía estar buscando algo, hasta que al fin llegó a un armario que se encontraba detrás de la mesa del profesor.

Lo qué paso impresionó tanto al joven como a su yo futuro. Abrió la puerta del armario, y de repente un humo espeso salió de su interior.

Cuando se disipó apareció en el suelo un hombre adulto cubierto de sangre. El joven cayó al suelo de impresión, temblando.

Por una extraña razón el joven al lado de Hermione también temblaba. Ella lo observó apenada. En un principio una necesidad de ponerle una mano en el hombro se vio rechazada por la posibilidad de la reacción violenta que pudiera tener el joven. Así que optó por su explicación.

- Ese es tú padre, Lucius Malfoy.

- Cómo? Pero está…?

- Sigue observando….

El joven que temblaba en el suelo, seguía viendo la figura sin vida de su padre en el suelo. Su mano no le respondía cuando quería alcanzar su varita que se encontraba a poca distancia de él.

De repente la figura cambió y ahora frente a él se encontraba, en el mismo estado que el anterior, una bella mujer. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al exterior de los ojos del joven.

Hermione sin mirar al chico que tenía al lado, dijo:

- Tú madre, Narcisa Malfoy…

- Pe…pero que les ha…

- Atento…

Observó detenidamente la dirección que señalaba el dedo de la joven. Una pequeña sombra apareció por detrás de las estanterías. Y pudo escuchar:

- _Riddíkulo__!!!! _

Un rayo salió de la varita de la joven que empuñaba la varita y el cuerpo del suelo desapareció, dando lugar a un pequeño ser. Rápidamente guardó su varita y fue directa al joven que todavía miraba aterrorizado el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado los cuerpos.

- Malfoy….Malfoy…no te preocupes, solo era un boggart, venga reacciona.

De repente el chico miró en estado de shock a la joven de pelo enmarañado que se encontraba allí. De pronto, como despertando de un sueño, apartó violentamente a la chica y agarró su varita poniéndose en pie.

- Como le digas a alguien lo que ha pasado aquí, haré que tu vida sea más patética de lo que ha sido hasta ahora, Granger.

El chico la miraba amenazadoramente, aunque ella no lo hacía, simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco en seña de resignación.

- Granger?- dijo el joven más mayor.

- Ssssh sigue escuchando- dijo Hermione.

La chica se relajó y lo miró serenamente.

- Aunque tú proposición es tentadora, Malfoy, nunca había pensado en contarle esto a nadie. Tampoco sería muy grandioso que he salvado al temido Draco Malfoy de un boggart.

- Serás…

- No te preocupes._ No hay que avergonzarse por tener miedo. Es normal temer a la soledad._

Al fin aquella frase que estaba esperando, así que había sido ella, esa muchacha, pero continuó escuchando aquella conversación.

- Qué quieres decir con eso Granger?- dijo Draco sin relajar el rostro.

- Tienes miedo a perder lo único que tienes,  tus padres por ejemplo, es normal, todo el mundo tiene miedo a eso, yo no sabría que hacer si perdiera todo aquello que tengo, que son mis padres y mis amigos.

Él no contestó, estaba demasiado sorprendido de que ella, precisamente ella, le estuviera dando consejos e intentar tranquilizarle.

- No seas…- empezó diciendo el chico.

- No importa, Malfoy, no me debes nada, aunque tu orgullo debe estar por los suelos de que te haya ayudado una sangre sucia como yo. Hasta luego.

La muchacha se marchó sin darse cuenta que al joven Draco Malfoy se le había caído la varita de entre las manos.

- Ya es suficiente…- dijo Hermione.

- No espe…

No le dio tiempo a hacer que se detuviera, el recuerdo desapareció y se encontraron de nuevo en la gran sala, todavía cogidos de la mano. Pero Hermione soltó aquella mano de inmediato que recobró el sentido.

- Ahora ya sabes lo que era aquel recuerdo…

El chico no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando a la chica detenidamente.

- Qué ocurre?- dijo sorprendida la chica al ver como él la observaba de aquella manera que hacia que se sonrojase.

- Al ver esa escena…no se…creo que empiezo a recordar algo…pero ….arghhhh

El muchacho cayó al suelo de dolor, como aquella otra vez al intentar recordar, le dolía la cabeza, parecía que miles de agujas se le clavaran en la cabeza. Hermione corrió a su lado.

- Qué te pasa? Qué ocurre?

- Arghh…duele…

Hermione vio aterrada como se retorcía de dolor, entonces comprendió. Le habían aplicado una especia de hechizo que a cualquier intento de recordar su pasado, este dolor le atormentara. 

- Oh dioses, no conozco ningún hechizo para contrarrestar esto…resiste, tienes suficiente fuerza para poder eludir esto, no eres el Maestro?- parecía más una acusación que una ayuda, pero en aquel instante no se le ocurría nada más.

- Menuda ayuda…argh…

- No creía que fueras un quejica…

- Un qué…cuando esto ter…ya no me duele…- y se incorporó, Hermione se sorprendió al ver como de fácil había resultado su propósito de despistar la mente del joven – bueno ya paso, ahora me explicarás por qué sabías tú todo aquello de mi recuerdo, y luego me explicarás que es un quejica…

Hermione se mordió su labio dolorido para reprimir una carcajada, parecía que la poderosa presencia de aquel que había conocido como el Maestro, se iba disipando por una extraña razón, y ahora ya no le ocasionaba ningún tipo de temor.

- Entonces eso quiere decir, que recuerdas algo?

El chico volvió a observarla de aquella forma tan intimidatorio, pero ella no evitó sus ojos, quería ver si encontraba algún indicio de malicia, pero se sorprendió nuevamente como había cambiado ese muchacho en los pocos días que había estado ella en aquellos túneles. Ahora por primera vez, podía ver la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

- No sé si son recuerdos, pero ahora tengo una sensación rara…pero responde a mi pregunta, quién diablos eres tú….porque se seguro que no eres quien decías ser, y por lo tanto puedo decir sin equivocación que eres una espía…

- Supongo que a estas alturas me será muy difícil eludir a tus interrogatorios. Aunque creo que me puedo arrepentir de decirte nada…

Se observaba cierta impaciencia en el rostro del joven.

- Ah esta bien…- ella cogió de nuevo la varita y se señaló así misma, ante la mirada intrigada del muchacho-… _Finite__ incatandium!!!_

Un haz de luz surgió de la varita de ella y la envolvió, poco a poco recuperó su apariencia original, cuando el humo se disipó ella miró poco a poco la expresión del chico.

Para su sorpresa, el joven tenía ligeramente la boca abierta y los puños apretados con fuerza. No había ningún indicio de rabia, ni odio…sino de sorpresa o otra cosa que no pudo descifrar…

- No…no puede ser…- dijo lentamente el chico según se iba acercando a ella- no es posible….tú deberías…yo pensé…

- No entiendo que me estás diciendo- dijo una muy desconcertada Hermione- me reconoces? Si decías que no recordabas nada…

- Cállate un poco….- lentamente él alzó una mano temerosa hacia la mejilla de ella, como si al tocarla descubriera que no era real, que no estaba allí, que solo era una broma, pero notó su tacto, su suave y tibio tacto. Ahora podía verlos sin odiarlos, aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos culpables….

Ella no decía nada, no entendía la reacción del chico, era imposible que si no recordaba nada, estuviera actuando de aquella forma, era más que evidente que algo ahí no cuadraba, por lo menos para ella.

- Venga Malfoy, no te pega este comportamiento con una sangre sucia como yo…- dijo ella con una voz temblorosa al decir "sangre sucia".

Pero él no la escuchaba, él seguía observándola, sin apartar su mano de aquel tacto que le hacía sentirse de una forma extraña, pero devolviendo a él muchas cosas que ya había perdido.

- Oh cielos….yo pensé…- dijo con voz ronca- pensé que habías muerto…Hermione.

- Qué? 

------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO------------------------

Vale Vale, ha sido corto, pero no he tenido tiempo para pensar en más, además, era un buen momento para cortar el cap, si seguro que más de una me matará o algo parecido por haberlo dejado asi esta vez, lo siento jojojojojojo.

Bueno, parece que ya las cosas se van descubriendo, a pasos agigantados, pero bueno, tampoco quería alargar las cosas, como siempre yo voy al grano, jejejeje.

Pues nada, ya tengo 20 añitos, y esta era la forma de celebrarlos, con un esperado beso, también así celebraba el haber llegado a los 50 reviews, que feliz me siento, he superado al anterior fic, snif snif

Buahhh me he enterado que aquí en España no publicarán el quinto libro de harry potter hasta el 21 de febrero, buahhh, aunque yo ya lo leí en inglés pero bueno.

Como siempre muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews.

**Sayuki****-chan: Hola wapisima, así que tu también tienes 20 añitos, no es facil encontrar a fans de harry potter de nuestra edad, pero cuantas más seamos mejor. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que te haya dejado con buen sabor de boca este cap. Muchos besos y sigue ahí.**

**Jenny Anderson: Gracias por felicitarme, muchos besosssss. Así que te da pena Pansy, a mi tambien me la dio cuando estube escribiendo el cap, no pense para nada que fuera acabar saliendome así, siempre me pasa lo mismo, primero pienso una cosa pero cuando estoy delante del ordenador me sale una totalmente distinta, pero bueno. A mi tambien me encanta Draco, es mi hombre, jajajjajajaja, y si, odia a Zabinni, esque tenía que ponerle de malo total, y la pobre Hermione que al principio se las pasaba de dura, ahora la pobre, entre dos tios con los nervios a flor, bueno uno diferente de el otro, jejeje. Bueno muchos besos y que sigas disfrutando. **

**BB: Hola preciosa, el otro dia te vi de refilón por el msn pero te fuiste y no me dio tiempo ni decirte hola, que pena, bueno a la proxima. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que este cap lo disfrutes, como lo he disfrutado yo escribiendolo. Muchos besos y nos vemos.**

**Alejandra: Hola wapisima, la genial aparición de Draco creo que solo dura al principio, luego desaparece la tensión, la verdad esque no me ha quedado como yo quería, pero bueno, no importa mucho, espero que te haya gustado el resultado. Muchos besos y espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos, nos vemos.**

**Koré****: Wapiiiiiiiiisima, bueno has tenido en exclusiva parte del cap, para ver lo del beso, y creo que te ha gustado, me alegro, el final espero que te haya gustado, a ver como me las apaño para seguir con la emoción y la tensión en el ambiente, bueno ya veremos, siempre me gusta ponerme retos. Gracias por la quedada de ayer de mi cumple, me lo pase genial, y la tarta estaba buena a pesar de mi cara, jajajajajjaaja **

Bueno wapa nos vemos pronto y asi vemos la peli de nuestra infancia, jejejeje, besazos y gracias por tu review que ha cumplido el 50.

**J@ina****: Hola corazón, gracias por seguir apoyandome en mis fics, aunque creo que al final se ha vuelto en un apoyo mutuo, jejejejee. He conseguido hacer un hueco para poder escribir este cap, espero que te guste y tambien espero leer pronto caps nuevos tuyos. Muchos besos preciosa y nos vemos. Espero verte en el msn o si no siempre quedan los e-mails. Nos vemos.**


	12. Lo que había perdido, lo he encontrado

11. Lo que había perdido…lo he encontrado

- Qué?

El desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Hermione, pero el joven no respondió, si no que la siguió mirando de una forma que a ella le estremecía como le había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero tan pronto el silencio invadió la sala, el rostro del él cambió a preocupación y la soltó de inmediato.

- Pero serás insensata- dijo apretando los puños- que has venido a hacer aquí? 

- Eh?- Hermione no podía explicar lo que había ocurrido pero … entonces, ya has recobrado tú memoria?

Él la miró enfadado por no haber contestado a su pregunta inicial, pero intentó tranquilizarse y suspiró.

- Más o menos, de repente me acuerdo de gran parte de mi pasado.

- Cómo es posible? Con tan solo observar aquel recuerdo?

- Tal vez- dijo desviando la mirada.- pero ahora dime que te ha hecho llegar a la estúpida idea de venir a un lugar lleno de mortífagos siendo tú…

- Una sangre-sucia? Vaya Malfoy parece que tú memoria recuerda ya perfectamente todo, no? – la rabia de sus años de Hogwarts volvía a ella, pero el chico no se inmutó.

Draco empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala observando cada rincón.

- Es extraño…- dijo él sin dejar de caminar.

- El qué?

- Durante estos años ha sido como observar este lugar desde muy lejos, sin tener…conciencia de mi mismo, como sí…

- Alguien te manipulara? Si he podido ser testigo de ello. Pero como es posible que sobrevivieras…quiero decir después de que…

- Yo…hay cosas que todavía no recuerdo, y de aquello…está todo muy borroso.

- Entiendo…

Él dejó de caminar y volvió la vista a ella. Se situó frente a Hermione y la observó.

- Cómo es posible que tú…quiero decir…creí que estabas muerta…

- Ya ves que no, a mí no me pasó nada, solo algunos rasguños, porque tú…

Se observaron mutuamente sin saber que decirse,  había demasiadas cosas de que hablar, pero ninguna salía de sus bocas.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, Malfoy – dijo tímidamente posando sus ojos en el suelo.

- Bah…- respondió sin darle importancia, como si el hecho de haber arriesgado su vida y la situación en la que se había encontrado durante esos tres años no fueran de ninguna importancia. 

De repente, como recordando algo:

- Si alguien te encuentra aquí con este aspecto tendrás muchos problemas. 

- Bueno tú también estarías en problemas, no?

- Yo? Te preocupas por mí, Granger?

Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba que alguien la llamara así, que los sentimientos pasados o algo parecido le hizo llenar alguna especie de vacío, pero desechó la ridícula idea rápidamente.

- Oh déjate de tonterías, Malfoy…además es que…

- Qué pasa?

- Yo no me puedo volver a transformar- dijo poniéndose roja de vergüenza

- Cómo? Pero entonces, porque has terminado el hechizo?

- Qué? Pero si has sido tú el que me ha obligado…- dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

- …

- Además, el único que puede hacerlo es Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore? Todavía sigue vivo ese viejo director?

La tensión había terminado, los dos se habían mirado recriminándose miles de cosas, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de continuar con esa pelea sin sentido.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo será bueno que hayas recuperado parte de tus recuerdos,- dijo respirando profundamente Hermione- sabrás entonces cuales son los planes de los mortífagos, verdad?

- No.

- Qué?- la poca paciencia y el autocontrol que le quedaban a Hermione se estaban disipando por la indiferencia que mostraba Draco – Pero si tu estás detrás de todo, tú eres el que los diriges..

- Eso no es del todo exacto- dijo desviando la mirada- creo que me han utilizado…creo que soy como el símbolo de respeto o castigo para mantener unido al círculo de mortífagos, pero sobre los planes…los ignoro.

- Vaya, entonces debe haber un cabecilla en todo esto….alguien que mueva todos los hilos- Hermione murmuraba para si misma bajo la mirada curiosa de Draco- pero el poder que has mostrado…nunca comprobé que tuvieras este poder, como cuando Colagusano…- Hermione se sonrojó al recordar aquel incidente cuando estaba sola con él y fueron interrumpidos por el traidor de los merodeadores…

Draco la seguía observando, él tenía respuestas, solo unas cuantas, pero, no podía dárselas, no, por ahora no. Todavía no había llegado el momento.

- El poder que tengo solo es un préstamo, algo que no es mío- dijo mirándose los puños cerrados- puede que hubo un tiempo que ansié este poder, pero el precio ha sido muy alto…yo no lo quiero

- Malfoy, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo…

Un ruido de pasos se acercaba por el pasillo exterior.

Hermione miró horrorizada a Draco. Si la encontraba allí, junto con Draco, sin que él la hubiera atacado, descubrirían de inmediato que ella era una espía, y que él había recuperado sus recuerdos.

- Rápido, escóndete…

- Pero dónde?

- Aquella habitación…- dijo señalando una puerta  junto a unas cortinas, aunque Draco recordó algo – no, espera mejor…

Pero allí ya no había nadie, Hermione había sido muy rápida y Draco se lamentó por no haberse acordado que había en aquella habitación.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Bellatrix.

- Disculpe…Maestro- su tono, tan burlón como siempre, traslucía cierto respeto ante Draco.

- Qué quieres Letrange- dijo recuperando el áspero tono que había tenido siempre, sin manifestar ni un solo cambio de actitud.

- Algo muy curioso ha llegado a mis oídos- dijo mirándolo desconfiadamente.

- Y?- él suponía a que se refería, y debía encontrar una explicación rápida, muy rápida.

- Hace un rato Blaise Zabbini vino a verme, parece ser que hubo un altercado entre vosotros dos, y me pareció curioso saber que todo había sido por la novata.

- Ve al grano Bellatrix.

- Por qué usted, Maestro, iba a tener interés en un muchacha nueva, a tal extremo de dañar seriamente a uno de sus más fieles colaboradores? – el sarcasmo empezaba a ser evidente en su voz.

- No creo que eso deba ser asunto tuyo.

- O claro que lo es, no me gusta que sucedan estas cosas…inesperadas por ninguna razón.

Él no podía eludir las preguntas de aquella mujer, no era como Pansy ni como otros de sus repulsivos seguidores, ella era … la cabecilla de todo, la que manipulaba todos los cables de aquella situación.

- Él simplemente se metió donde no lo llamaban…- intentó convencer Draco.

- Entiendo…- dijo cruzándose de brazos- así que la señorita Ilona Fraser se ha convertido en el juguete de nuestro Maestro.

Draco apretó los dientes intentando reprimir un insulto para aquella insolente mujer.

- Pensé que ya tenía bastantes…distracciones con las otras, especialmente con Pansy- continuó burlonamente Bellatrix.- aunque parece que el apetito de la adolescencia perdura en vos.

- No hagas que pierda la paciencia Bellatrix.

- Perdón? No me hagas reír… tus palabras no son ninguna amenaza para mi, conociendo de sobra como lo conoces que tengo algo que te importa…demasiado, no?

No contestó, simplemente giró la cabeza y le dio la espalda para sentarse en su sofá. Al fin, bajo la mirada vigilante de Bellatrix, se acomodó y dijo:

- Puede que ninguna de las que hay aquí sean suficiente para mi, pero lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe ser de tú preocupación.

- Eso espero…me retiro…mi Maestro- y con una sonrisa cruel abandonó la sala.

Draco suspiró desahogadamente,  y intentó pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos momentos, y comprender que iba a hacer ahora, aunque, para ser sinceros, poco le importaba ya, ahora lo que importaba…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cerró rápidamente la puerta a sus espaldas, demasiado agitada para mirar atrás por ser descubierta, Hermione ahora se encontraba en una habitación poco amplia pero muy desordenada.

Las mantas y sábanas estaban desechas, muebles rotos, cientos de papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

Frío, sentía un intenso frío en la piel. Aquel dormitorio irradiaba un terrible frío que le indicó que ese era el dormitorio de Draco, pero no parecía que se hubiera utilizado desde hacía tiempo.

Caminó un poco y pisó algo de cristal, al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que era un frasco, ahora vacío. Al observar la mesilla, comprobó que había unos cuantos iguales, pero llenos.

Cogió uno y lo abrió, al olerlo confirmó que aquello era un tipo de sustancia aturdidora, o podría ser tranquilizantes.

- También podría ser para poder dormir…

Su atención se desvió rápidamente de los frascos al observar, en el suelo, arrugados, pero se podían leer, varios artículos de periódico del Daily Prophet.

El primero que cogió llevaba la foto de Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.

**_Más años para Lucius Malfoy_**

****

_Uno de los principales seguidores del Señor Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy, cuyo encarcelamiento en la prisión de Azkaban fue llevada acabo hace dos años, se ha visto obligado a observar como su condena se ha alargado a veinte años por la revuelta ocasionada por su amo y grupos de mortífagos en la escuela Hogwarts.  El castigo para los que siguen al que no debía ser nombrado, será mucho más duro que el aplicado hasta ahora._

- Vaya, a pesar de que estaba aquí encerrado continuaba al tanto de lo que pasaba allí afuera.

Hermione dejó el artículo y cogió otro, este de Narcisa Malfoy.

**_La esperanza abandona a Narcisa Malfoy._**

****

_Narcisa Malfoy, esposa del encarcelado Lucius Malfoy, ha abandonado todo intento de búsqueda de su único hijo Draco. Tras meses de búsqueda intensiva sin encontrarlo vivo o muerto, recuerden que Draco Malfoy desapareció junto al señor tenebroso y mortífagos en la revuelta sufrida a finales del curso de Hogwarts, el muchacho recibió el cruel maleficio enviado por el señor oscuro, y posiblemente no sobrevivió. La madre desolada solo quería recuperar el cuerpo de su hijo para darle una sepultura normal, pero dados los resultados y sin mucha ayuda por parte de la comunidad mágica, se ha visto obligada a abandonar._

- Que mal se tuvo que sentir Malfoy al leer esto, no entiendo porque a su madre no le dijeron nada de esto…

Otro artículo cogió.

**_Muere Lucius Malfoy_**

_El mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, no ha visto terminada su condena. El pasado lunes fue castigado con el beso del dementor y murió. Muchas personalidades han quedado consternadas por el castigo que se la inculcado si todavía seguía vigente su condena, pero otros muchos han asentido complacidos por deshacerse de uno de los más peligrosos mortífagos, esperemos que este sea el inicio del justo castigo._

- Dios mio!  Esto es horrible, no puedo creer que él estuviera aquí leyendo estas noticias sin volverse loco…

**_Muere Narcisa Malfoy_**

****

_La esposa de Lucius Malfoy murió la pasada noche. Narcisa Malfoy estuvo inmersa en una profunda depresión desde hacia una temporada, sin poder soportar la desaparición de su hijo Draco, y la reciente muerte de su esposo._

_El pequeño circulo de amistades se reunieron para darle sepultura junto al cuerpo de su marido. Con esto se da punto y final a una de las más antiguas familias de magos, los Malfoy._

- Esto es demasiado triste, no es justo…

Al dejarse caer en la cama, se dio cuenta que debajo de los pliegues de las sábanas habían otros recortes de prensa, al cogerlos casi se le cayeron de las manos.

- Pero qué…

**_Estudiante de Hogwarts gravemente herida._**

****

_La joven estudiante de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, que acababa de terminar su último curso, fue gravemente herida en la revuelta de la escuela de la última noche._

_Familiares, amigos y profesores están a la espera de una evolución positiva de la joven, pero nadie, exceptuando al joven Potter, han salido con vida. El joven Draco Malfoy también fue atacado, pero desapareció inexplicablemente._

_Seguiremos esperando la evolución de la joven Granger._

- Que raro, por qué iba a tener él esto..?

**_Muere Hermione Granger_**

_La lucha entre la vida y la muerte ha terminado para la joven Granger. Los mediamagos han confirmado su muerte esta noche._

_Una gran lástima la pérdida de esta gran promesa. Sus padres desolados no tienen fuerzas para responder a las preguntas de la prensa, esta tarde se dará sepultura a la muchacha._

_Gran pérdida también para su gran amigo Harry Potter.  Los ataques de la noche de la revuelta nos dejarán huella a todos._

- No entiendo…

- Esa noche lo perdí todo- la voz de Draco a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara.

El rostro del chico parecía triste, más triste de lo que le había visto nunca.

- No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba fuera, hasta que ellos me traían estos recortes.

- Pero por qué hacían esto, se suponía que ellos querían que lo olvidases todo, por qué entonces te iban a traer estos recortes que te recordaban cosas?

- Todavía no lo entiendes?

Draco se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

- Por qué crees que me dio tanto miedo lo que pasó en mi recuerdo? – dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos – tú misma me lo vistes…

- Tenías miedo de quedarte sin tus padres…- dijo en casi un murmullo Hermione.

- No sólo de mis padres…- dijo mirando disimuladamente el recorte que todavía sostenía Hermione en sus manos- nunca te preguntaste porque cambié? No lo supusiste?

- Y…yo…- Hermione empezaba a entender, pero no podía creer que él se lo estuviera diciendo. Draco pudo adivinar los pensamientos de la chica.

- Nunca nadie pudo ver mis miedos, nadie…excepto tú. La sangre sucia amiga de Potter, aquella que había sido el centro de mi rabia durante tantos años…y la última que pensé que no se burlaría de mi al enterarse de mis infantiles miedos…

- Yo nunca…- la silenció levantando la mano.

- Puede que en parte me cambiaras tú…de eso no hay duda… y gracias a ti pude ver las cosas de diferente manera.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un tenue color rojizo. Podía entrever claramente lo que le estaba intentando decir Draco, y ahora comprendía porque había echo ciertas cosas en el pasado.

- Me estás intentado decir…

- Ni yo mismo puedo estar seguro si esto está bien…pero lo único que quería que entendieses es el porque.

- Entonces, estos recortes no fueron elegidos al azar…

- No, ellos sabían que significaban para mi…- él desvió la mirada avergonzado- el perder todo me obligaba a tener miedo, miedo a la soledad que me envolvía, y se aprovecharon de esa debilidad.

- Cuanto lo siento… si nosotros hubiéramos sabido que estabas vivo…

- Yo también soy culpable…pero el saber que lo había perdido todo- sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el rostro de Hermione, de repente una mueca sarcástica se dibujo en el rostro del chico- parece ser que el no poder seguir metiéndome contigo me afectó más de lo que pensaba.

Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y lo abrazó sollozando tan amargamente que Draco se sintió aturdido al sentir los brazos de ella envolviéndolo de aquella manera. Cuanto había ansiado aquel contacto, cuanto había extrañado aquellos ojos…cuanto la había añorado…

Él le devolvió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, podía sentir como las lágrimas de la joven rozaban el rostro de él.

- Lo siento tanto… que egoísta que he sido, que egoísta…- sollozaba ella.

- Déjate de tonterías…oh diablos no entiendo que me ha pasado...- decía él intentando ocultar que su voz le temblaba sobre manera- perdóname, te ataqué, se que lo hice…dioses perdóname…si te hubiera matado con mis propias manos…demonios….

Ahora era ella la que intentaba consolarlo a él. Ahora comprendía lo sólo que se había encontrado él también durante esos tres años, igual que ella, buscando en las sombras, intentando encontrar aquello que había perdido… sus lágrimas se lo decían…ahora estaba segura…el contacto de la cabeza de él en su cuello, sintiendo su aliento en la piel, notar sus brazos…ahora no podía impedir saber la verdad…por fin lo había encontrado....

- Luna no sabes la razón que tenías…- dijo murmurando.

- Qué?- dijo él sin levantar la cabeza.

- Nada, nada…

Por fin él se calmó, ella notó que no temblaba, y de nuevo se encontró con aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos antes, pero ahora irradiaban una calidez que nunca creyó posible en aquella mirada.

Él lentamente, con sus dedos, le limpió el resto de lágrimas que seguía teniendo ella en su cara.

- Menudos patéticos debemos parecer ahora…- dijo intentando sonreír.

- Podrías ahorrarte tus comentarios sarcásticos por una vez.

Como respuesta se encogió de hombros. Ahora ella fue la que, tímidamente le tocó el rostro. Delineó con sus dedos las facciones de él, recorrió cada rincón de su cara dibujando su mandíbula, llegando hasta la comisura de los labios. No se explicaba que había ocurrido, desde cuando este sentimiento? Nunca creyó posible que esto pudiese ocurrir, ella…desde cuando había visto así a Draco Malfoy….

Un momento…ella lo sabía…no había sido ahora, ni cuando vio sus recuerdos…no…fue cuando lo vio por primera vez en la sala hacia tan solo unos días…al verlo, cuando pensaba que él estaba muerto…el sentimiento al verle frente a ella….sí, era cierto…ese sentimiento había estado desde hacía tanto tiempo…que nunca se atrevió a reconocerlo, por temor o puede que por simple orgullo, no se sabe….

- Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo acercándose un poco a él.

- Por una vez no sabes una cosa…Granger- su mano volvió a rozar el rostro de ella.

- …como te odio…

- y tú…como me encantas….

Sus rostros se acercaron y su voz se apago tras un beso tan deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo, no como el anterior, sino sellando al fin una promesa, un deseo, el fin de la búsqueda… 

Él seguía rozando el rostro de ella, y lentamente bajó su mano hacia el hombro de ella.

Poco a poco, el beso fue más profundo, explorando cada rincón, cada espacio. Él había deseado tanto ese momento que no pudo evitarlo más y recostó en la cama…ella nerviosa por lo que sabía que podía ocurrir, no pudo evitar recordar las posibles candidatas que hubieron compartido lecho con su compañero antes que ella…y eso la aterró… Y rompiendo un poco el contacto miró a Draco a los ojos.

- …no te importa compartir la cama con una chica que no es virgen…- dijo con una inclinación de cejas, él en cambio la miró con una mueca divertida.

- Mientras que a ti no te importe que el chico sí lo sea…

- Qué????- adiós al momento romántico.

- Diablos Granger…te tienes que escandalizar por todo??- el chico fastidiado se sentó sobre la cama, Hermione mientras tanto intentaba ahogar la risa que tentaba en salir en enormes carcajadas- por qué te pones así?

- Tú….el don juan Draco Malfoy sigue virgen?

- Primero, no entiendo eso de "don juan", así que deja de emplear términos muggles conmigo y segundo…a pesar de la imagen que quiera dar, tengo mis principios, Granger…

- Qué principios?- dijo por fin Hermione sentándose junto a él y calmándose de su ataque de risa.

- Bueno la verdad, y no te rías de mi..- dijo mirándola con ojos acusadores – mi madre era una mujer encantadora…- dijo amargamente- ella me enseñó muchas cosas y me dio muy buenos consejos, uno de ellos es que nunca compartiera…bueno eso…con la mujer que no fuera para mi… así que lo único que hice es esperar a la chica que yo había elegido que sería para mi.

De nuevo Hermione volvió enrojecer, nunca pensó que Draco fuera tan sincero y fuera…bueno de la forma en que se estaba presentando ahora.

- Pero yo pensé…bueno aquí no tienes  fama…bueno digamos que no tienes fama de un monje…

- Ya ves lo que te encuentras por ahí…- dijo alzando sus brazos señalándose así mismo- las chicas quedan mejor si dicen que han estado conmigo, así que no me preocupo en desmentirlo, así mi fama aumente…

Como respuesta recibió un pequeño puntapié en la pierna. Pero su rostro se ensombreció.

- Entonces al fin estuviste con Weasley- solo de pensarlo la rabia se apoderaba de él.

Tímidamente ella asintió, pensando por primera vez en Ron desde que todo aquello había empezado. 

Ron sabía todo aquello, lo suponía, lo vio en sus ojos y en la forma en la que la despidió. Que egoísta había sido con él también, que egoísta.

Mientras su mente seguía divagando por eso, Draco la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Ahora solo serás mía.

Ella solo pudo esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- Vamos- dijo el en un susurro.

- A dónde? – dijo ella alejándose de él para mirarlo a la cara.

- Lo que tú deseas ver, aparte de mí, claro esta- otro puntapié fue resultado de su frase.

Envolviéndola con su capa y abrazándola fuertemente, Draco y Hermione desaparecieron de la habitación.

Poco después se aparecieron en medio de una basta extensión de jardines y bosques.

Hermione se quedó extasiada, era de día, por fin, por fin podía ver el mundo de día, sin  importarle si alguien la veía. El sol bañándole la cara, el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles, el olor a las flores recién regadas.

- Es maravilloso. Pero dónde estamos?

- Este es el jardín de los Malfoy- dijo él mirando hacia otra dirección, Hermione siguió su mirada y pudo ver la gran mansión al final de las extensiones.

Una magnifica mansión, aquella mansión que alguna vez tuvo vida dentro, de una familia, llena de recuerdos….

Y cerca de ellos las pudo ver, dos cruces señalando el lugar donde reposaban el matrimonio Malfoy.

Hermione siguió a Draco hacia las dos tumbas. Mientras andaban..

- El conjunto de túneles donde estábamos, están debajo de nosotros.

- Qué? Pero eso quiere decir, que tus padres lo conocían, porque no te buscaron ahí?

- Ellos no sabían nada,  estaban mucho antes de que se instalaran aquí. Lord Voldemort hizo construirlos y solo él sabía de su existencia.

- Pero…- cayó al ver la expresión de Draco, estaban frente a las tumbas.

Por su rostro se podía comprobar que era la primera vez que los veía allí, en sus tumbas.

- Lo siento mucho…- dijo Hermione mirando los nombres de los señores Malfoy esculpidas en la piedra.

- La gente solo conocía lo malo de ellos, y casi todo era mentira- dijo apretando los puños en señal de rabia- me habría gustado despedirme de ellos…

- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó..- dijo ella rozándole la mano para que se tranquilizara.

- Mi madre era una mujer maravillosa y mi padre…podía ser estricto pero sentía una gran devoción por nosotros…me habría gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

- A mí también me habría gustado… mis padres siguen vivos, pero no los he visto desde hace tres años, así que…

- Haremos que las cosas sean mejor a partir de ahora…- dijo él mirando todavía las tumbas

- Me pregunto que habrían dicho tus padres al verte con una sangre sucia- dijo ella sonriendo intentado relajar el ambiente.

- A mi madre le habrías gustado y a la larga a mi padre también.

- En serio? No puede ser…pero si tus padres odiaban a los sangre sucias.

- Puede, pero habrías sido la chica que yo había elegido…y con eso bastaba.

Hermione desvió la mirada avergonzada, seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando, pero él estaba allí, diciéndole todo aquello, y no había ni un ápice de broma en todo aquello.

- Aquí está todo lo que me importa…- dijo él cogiéndola de la mano y mirando de nuevo las tumbas- perdí a mis padres…ahora solo te tengo a ti…Hermione….te necesito…si tú no estás…volveré a estar solo…

- Ya no estarás solo, ni yo tampoco….

Draco le dio un leve besó y le susurró al oído algo que hizo estremecer a Hermione.

- Hay algo más que no te he contado…- dijo de nuevo Draco.

- El…el qué?- dijo saliendo de su asombro.

- Bellatrix Letrange tiene algo en su poder, algo que es sumamente importante, y si no lo recupero…

- Lo recuperaremos….

- Si…

Y los dos volvieron a desaparecer del paisaje, dejando las dos pequeñas tumbas y un susurro que permanecía inmovible en el viento:

_"Te quiero…"_

---------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO----------------------

Hola a tod@s, aquí otro cap como siempre, he de reconocer que me ha quedado demasiado romanticon, esto va pareciendose a una novela rosa, juas juas juas.

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad esque ha llegado un momento en que yo tambien disfrutaba escribiendolo, me emocionao, demasiado creo….

Esta vez no lo he dejado con la intriga, asi no tengo problemas en el siguiente. No se cuando podré escribir el siguiente, puesto que el fin de semana que viene me voy al Salon del manga de Barcelona, asi que…lo siento, intentare escribir en cuanto pueda.

**Jenny Anderson: Hola wapa, espero que esta vez tambien te haya dejado con ganas de más, no es que se quede intrigante, pero bueno, he dejado romanticismo para rato, jejeje. Un beso y nos vemos.**

**Cristalgirl****: hola, madre mia que merito tienes de habertelo leido seguir sin parar, pero me alegro que te haya gustado, y eso de perversa…bueno si lo soy, solo un poco juas juas. Besos.**

**Rosa: TOMA BESITO TOMA BESITO TOMA BESITO jejejejeje teniendo en cuenta que te tengo aquí al lado mirando sobre mi hombro lo que estoy escribiendo es un `poco tonto agradecerte tu review pero bueno te dejaremos presente aquí y como exclusiva, muchos besos wapa. Jejejeje.**

**J@ina****: Hola preciosa, madre mia, te encanta este Draco, eh? Espero que este cap te siga gustando, y mi draco visto de una forma diferente a como se mostraba, esque es tan…..ais no hay palabras. Muchos besos wapisima y sigue con tus fics que se salen por todos los lados, muchos abrazos nos vemos.**

**BB: Wapiiiiiiiisima, como se que no eres ninguna psicopata y todo eso seguire invitandote a venir pa estas tierras, pero bueno hablando de mi fic, me alegro que te siga gustando y te reconozcas como una seguidora de lo que escribo, muchos besos corason y nos vemos por ahí. **

**Kore****: mi querida y adorada sangre sucia, juas juas espero que te haya gustado el cap, aunque no has tenido esta vez la exclusiva sabes que te tengo presente …que pelota que soy a que sí? Bueno xiki, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que nos lo pasemos bien la semana que viene, y gracias por provocarme estas comeduras de cabeza, muchos besos, nos vemos.**

**Shagy**** Sirius:  Hola, madre mia que review que me dejaste, mi autoestima subio mucho después de leerlo, gracias por hacerme una critica de esa manera ha ayudado mucho, gracias tambien por darle una oportunidad a mi fic sabiendo que no te gusta la pareja draco/herms. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews con tus consejos un beso grande.**

**Alejandra: Hola, a lo que preguntabas sobre lo que pasó después del recuerdo no es importante, nada, simplemente lo dejé porque me dio por ahí, jajajajajaja, menudo chasco verdad? Nada solo lo que queria mostrar era la reaccion de Draco al escuchar las palabras de Herms, y al pobre se le cae la varita de la reacción, mu mono. Espero que no te haya decepcionado esto. A ver si te gusta este cap. Muchos besos y nos leemos.**

Bueno hasta aquí he llegado, esperando criticas(espero que buenas), ataques a mi persona(mas vale que no) y todo lo que querais.

En cuanto pueda actualizar. Muchos besos y nos leemos.

Shiro


	13. Cuando la puerta se abre

**12. Cuando la puerta se abre…**

- Y qué voy a hacer ahora? – dijo exasperada Hermione- no puedo pasearme por aquí con este aspecto…

Draco la observaba divertido, era gracioso ver como ella se sulfuraba de aquella manera.

- Draco Malfoy estas borrando ahora mismo esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- dijo apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo.

- Que bonito Granger…- dijo ampliando más sus sonrisa- además, deberías asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

- Mis actos? Como que mis actos? Si no recuerdo mal me encuentro en este problema básicamente por tu culpa.

- Pero yo no te obligue a que deshicieras el conjuro…

No parecía que hubieran cambiado mucho las cosas entre Draco y Hermione, seguían peleándose como siempre, pero sus miradas, ese calor que reflejaban, hacia notar el gran cambio que habían sufrido.

- Pero a ver, si tanto poder alardeas tener…haz algo!!!- dijo desesperada Hermione.

- Algo?? En que sentido???- el tono burlón reflejaba exactamente lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

- Borra esas ideas de tu cabeza, no eres un adolescente con tus hormonas en ebullición…

- Bueno habrá que aprovechar el tiempo perdido- despacio Draco se iba acercando en donde se encontraba Hermione, y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

Hermione se deshizo, ruborizada, del abrazo del chico y fue hacia un lado de la habitación y recogió una varita que se encontraba encima del aparador. 

- Ahora basta de tanta tontería, debes conocer algún hechizo para simular mi aspecto delante de todos esos energúmenos que tienes como compañeros…

Draco se encogió de hombros resignado y cogió la varita que le entregaba Hermione.

- No se que conjuro aplicó el viejo director, pero puedo realizar algo parecido, aunque simplemente será una mera ilusión.

- Al menos es algo.

Apuntándole a la cara recitó un complicado conjuro que Hermione no logró entender y un haz de luz verde la envolvió.

Draco se retiró y la contempló.

- Ya está.- dijo complacido.

Hermione se miró en el espejo más próximo y …

- Pero que has hecho?- dijo tocándose la cara- sigo siendo yo misma…

- Bueno, simplemente es una ilusión, los demás te verán como Ilona, solo tu y yo seguiremos viéndote tal y como eres.- dijo colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola- me gusta más esta apariencia.

Hermione se retiró de su lado sonriéndole tímidamente y se sentó en la cama.

- Muy bien, ahora que vamos a hacer? – dijo cambiando de tema, al ver la cara de él sonriendo- venga…no volvamos a lo mismo, debemos entender la situación donde nos encontramos.

- Bueno…ellos no saben el cambio que he sufrido, no se han dado cuenta todavía que he recuperado mis recuerdos, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que ellos vengan y lo descubran todo, especialmente Bellatrix.

Ahora era él el que se sentó en la cama junto a la joven.

- Planean algo, a mis espaldas, lo que debo hacer es averiguar que traman y evitarlo…

- Como que debes? Los dos estamos en esto- dijo incorporándose Hermione de golpe.

- No, tú debes regresar junto a los demás, este no es lugar seguro para ti…

- Perdona pero me he arreglado muy bien desde que llegue.

De nuevo Draco la miró sorprendido, y volvió a sonreír burlonamente,

- Claro… claro… tú solita pudiste arreglártelas,  no es cierto? Con Zabinni pudiste muy bien…

- Bueno…pero a parte de él, la única persona que era peligrosa para mi era…

- Yo… lo sé…- dijo Draco bajando la vista a sus pies- pero debes entender que hay muchos magos peligrosos y crueles, y no se detendrán ante tus encantos…

De nuevo Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia por el comportamiento de Draco, es que no podía tomarse algo en serio?

- También esta la cuestión que no me has contado…- Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta y mirar al joven- que tiene Bellatrix en su poder que es tan importante para ti?

El rostro del joven se ensombreció,  y apretó una mano con la otra haciendo que sus nudillos palidecieran todavía más.

- Esto verás… no es nada fácil de explicar, y tampoco estoy convencido de contarlo…- dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Como que no estás convencido? Venga cuéntamelo…- dijo extrañada Hermione.

- Mira, es que todavía tengo mis dudas de ciertas cosas, y me gustaría estar seguro antes de explicarlo.

Ante tanto misterio, Hermione optó por no seguir presionándolo. Aunque la reacción de Draco de no querer contarle nada sobre ese asunto, le desconcertaba.

Hermione desvió la vista hacia el montón de artículos de periódicos y cogió el que relataba la muerte de ella. Y poco a poco lo rompió dejando caer pequeños fragmentos de papel.

- Qué haces?- el ruido del desgarro de papel hizo que Draco reaccionara.

- No creo que quieras conservar esto, o si?

La joven se había detenido con todavía trozos de papel en sus manos, la mirada de él se paseaba desde el rostro de la joven, hasta sus manos.

- Esos recortes me han acompañado mucho tiempo…

- Ya no los necesitarás…no te quedes en el pasado…

Él se levantó y le tendió la mano. Hermione  sintió su cuerpo temblar de nuevo con el contacto del chico, con el frío pero a la vez cálido contacto de la piel de él.

- Tienes razón, pero no me gustaría tampoco darle la espalda al pasado, forma parte de mí…

- Lo sé…

Poco a poco él se acercó a ella, pero un ruido afuera hizo que se separaran.

- Parece que ya te reclaman- dijo Hermione reaccionando.

Draco miró la puerta fastidiado, pero sabía perfectamente que debía salir si no sospecharían.

- Sal tú primero- le dijo Draco.

- Cómo? Entonces sabrán que estaba aquí contigo.

- Y?

- Ah… vale

Hermione dio un último vistazo a Draco y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, el joven se sentó de nuevo en la cama y observó la puerta.

Ahora ya estaba solo para pensar desde que había recordado todo.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo había deseado estar con Hermione, sus últimos años en Hogwarts los había pasado observándola desde la lejanía, espiándola mientras ella estudiaba o hablaba con sus queridísimos amigos…con ese Ron Weasley…

Cuanto había odiado esas miradas que le lanzaba a Hermione, y cuanto había temido que ella le correspondiese.

Al final lo único que pudo hacer por ella, fue sacrificarse para que ella viviese…solo se acordaba que al ver como el haz de luz de la cruel maldición se iba acercando a ella, su corazón se había detenido, el solo pensar que ya no podría volver a ver su rostro, dejar de oír su voz… no podía imaginarse un mundo sin la sangre-sucia de Granger.

Y todo lo había echo por ella, era tan irónica la vida… él, defendiendo a alguien,  para que luego el pobretón de Weasley se quedara con ella.

Y ahora, ella estaba allí, junto a él, después de estar tanto tiempo separados, compartiendo un destino de soledad, y ahora….como podía ser tan fácil? Después de todo ella sentía lo mismo por él?

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía sin confiar en la suerte, su experiencia le había convertido en un hombre desconfiado hasta de su propia sombra.

Todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había perdido. La traición no había sido una elección fácil, pero al cabo del tiempo había comprendido que era la única salida de una vida llena de amenazas y engaños. Sabía que en ningún momento había decepcionado a los suyos, pues desde el principio ellos sabían como acabaría siendo, y no exactamente un mortífago. En ningún momento demostró querer seguir los pasos de su padre, y nunca le fue reprochada esa decisión ni por su madre ni por su padre, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, y nunca su progenitores se arriesgarían a deshacerse de su único heredero.

Sólo una persona le había enseñado su camino, pero, no lo había echo solo por estar con ella? 

Él solo quería apartarse de en medio de esa lucha sin sentido entre mortífagos y los que apoyaban a Dumbledore. Siempre había seguido el camino de sus propios planes, y ganaran unos u otros, él no le beneficiaría, pues no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos, simplemente a él mismo.

Pero en el último momento decidió ayudar a Potter… todo por ella…y una marca en su espalda demostraba su devoción por ella, una cicatriz que señalaba la cruel maldición que reposaba en él, y si Hermione se enteraba de lo que había detrás de ella…no quería forzarla, quería estar seguro de que es lo que sentía ella, y no necesitaba la compasión ni la ayuda de nadie, aunque fuera la ayuda de la persona que más deseaba.

Sólo esperaba que ella no lo descubriera antes de que él se lo pudiera explicar…todo a su debido tiempo.

Ahora debía salir y volver a mostrar su lado más frío. El que ya formaba parte de él, aunque sabía que algo más frío que su ser se seguía intentando apoderarse de él.  Su tiempo se iba acortando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione salió de la habitación despacio.

Cuando cerró la habitación se encontró con la joven, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de sorpresa que jamás pensó encontrar en ella, y ahora la divertía.

- Fr-Fraser!!!- dijo Pansy con los ojos como platos- yo…pens…

- Hola a ti también Parkinson,,,,- dijo tranquilamente Hermione- y si me disculpas ahora me iré a descansar- y con una sonrisa divertida Hermione salió de la gran sala dejando a Pansy con la boca todavía abierta.

Al cerrar la puerta Hermione se recostó en la pared, todavía no había podido asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido con Draco.

Había ocurrido todo muy rápido, y su sorpresa de la declaración de él todavía la había dejado sin palabras. Ella sabía perfectamente del cambio de él, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera por ella.

Pero sus palabras le habían llegado hasta el fondo de su ser, era como que siempre había ansiado escuchar esas palabras, y ahora todo estuviese bien, pero…ella no le había contestado, no le había dicho nada al respecto, su inseguridad seguía dominándola, pero por lo menos ya había aclarado muchas otras cosas, y con ello se bastaba.

Ahora lo que le dolía era que Ron había tenido razón, él lo había sabido desde hacia tiempo, sabía que ella había estado buscando algo, y él sabiéndolo la había incitado a encontrarlo, dejándola ir lejos de él, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Sabía que él la amaba, y ella le quería…pero no con la misma devoción con que él lo hacía, lo había comprendido al besar a Draco…era diferente…y ahora ya nada podría cambiarlo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco salió de la habitación y se encontró a Pansy todavía observando la puerta por donde se había ido Hermione.

- Querías algo?- dijo fríamente haciendo dar la vuelta rápidamente a Pansy sobresaltada.

- Yo…solo venía por si quería compañía, mi Maestro- dijo recuperando un poco la compostura.

- Bueno ya habrás visto que ya se te han adelantado.

- Me quiere decir que verdaderamente ha estado con Fraser?

- Tú que crees Parkinson? Ilona fue una agradable compañía…ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo.

Enrojeciendo de furia salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a Draco sonriendo complacido.

Al salir de la sala Pansy se encontró a Hermione todavía apoyada en una pared. Sin poder controlar su ira se dirigió furiosamente a ella.

- Tú!!! Ten cuidado con lo que haces…- le dijo Pansy-…no te vas a salir con la tuya, sólo eres una…

- Pansy!!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Crabbe se encontraba al fondo del pasillo- Bellatrix te reclama en su habitación, deberías darte prisa.

Hermione observó como Pansy le echaba una mirada llena de odio y se marchó. Crabbe la siguió dejando de nuevo a la joven sola con sus pensamientos.

De pronto la joven se acordó de algo, la habitación extraña.  Sea lo que sea que hubiera en ella, algo misterioso la envolvía, y si nadie le dejaba entrar allí, era porque algo valioso se guardaba, y también había visto a Bellatrix dentro de ella. Y si en ella se encontraba lo que pertenecía a Draco?

Si lo recuperaba ella, ya no deberían temer de quedarse allí, y podrían volver junto con los demás, aunque todavía quedaba averiguar que era lo que tramaban los mortífagos.

Sin pensárselo un minuto más, fue directa a  aquella habitación, sabía que no estaría Bellatrix, pues Pansy se había ido a la habitación de ella, así que tenía el camino despejado.

Con paso decidido se encontró delante de la puerta, el olor a azufre y incienso seguía estando presente en el aire. La última vez que intentó abrir la puerta, el pomo de esta ardía, estaba preocupada por si esta vez seguía siendo así.

Juntó su oreja en la madera para intentar escuchar si había alguien en el interior. Nada…solo escuchaba el ruido de gotas al caer en la fría piedra.

Lentamente colocó su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta, para su sorpresa, este estaba frío.

Con mucho cuidado hizo girar con un leve chirrido el pomo, y la puerta cedió,  Tuvo que cerrar los ojos rápidamente, pues una luz verde cegadora salía del interior de la estancia. 

Se introdujo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido. Sus ojos todavía no se abrían, pues incluso con los ojos cerrados, la intensa luz penetraba a través de los párpados.

Se hizo a un lado instintivamente y tropezó con algo que parecía ser una silla. El olor allí era mucho más intenso que en el pasillo, y necesitó taparse varias veces la nariz para que su mente se mantuviese despejada.

Lentamente notó como la luz ya no le molestaba tanto y empezó a abrir los ojos. Pero acto seguido prefirió no haber abierto los ojos.

Se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca, sus ojos se abrieron mucho más todavía, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Allí delante, en una especie de trono lleno de telarañas, se encontraba un ser deforme, o más bien momificado, envuelto en una gran capa negra, y en su mano esquelética se encontraba una piedra de color verde intenso….

Su mirada volvió a fijarse en el rostro del ser, no podía creerlo, conocía esas crueles facciones, ese ser que había impuesto un gran terror durante tantos años, el que había destrozado tantas vidas, su vida…delante de ella se encontraba el cadáver de Lord Voldemort.

Poco a poco se fue reaccionando, y Hermione de pronto empezó a encajar las piezas.

Aquel extraño olor lo desprendía aquel cuerpo, pues era bien sabido que el olor que desprenden los seres que proceden de esencia demoníaca dejan un rastro de olor a azufre y el incienso era parte de conjuros aplicados a un cuerpo para dejarlo estable en un plano mágico en el que los hombres normales no pueden llegar.

Estaba claro que el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto, pero su mente o su esencia estaba retenida en algún lugar de ese plano, pero ahora la pregunta era,  por que?

- Tampoco es tan difícil de comprender Hermione- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que se sobresaltara.

Draco se encontraba en la puerta, y ahora la estaba cerrando.

- Supuse que vendrías aquí, eres demasiado predecible- una sonrisa triste se había dibujado en su rostro.

- Bueno, tampoco me detuviste si creías que vendría.- dijo ella intentando sonreír, aunque no resultaba muy convincente-  pero, porque ocultarme esto? Es demasiado importante, deberías habérmelo explicado…

- Lo sé…ahora me veré obligado de todas maneras a contártelo.

Draco observaba la piedra que tenía el ser entre las manos, la luz resplandeciente seguía iluminando toda la habitación, y daba al joven un aspecto tenebroso, pero a Hermione no le daba miedo, solo temía lo que le tuviese que contar.

- Lord Voldemort murió poco después de que me trajeran aquí- comenzó a decir el joven- sus fuerzas se había agotado al realizar el último conjuro y ya no había forma de recuperarle. Bellatrix intentó lo imposible, pero nada dio resultado. Yo estaba medio muerto, sabía que iba a morir, pues la maldición me había alcanzado de lleno, fue extraño que no muriese en aquel instante.

Pero un nuevo plan se les ocurrió…

Lentamente, Draco se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Hermione, se deshizo de su capa, y se quitó su camisa, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, una terrible cicatriz ocupaba gran parte de la espalda del chico, no se parecía en nada a la que Harry tenía en la frente, ni a la pequeña marca que ella llevaba en el hombro, esta atravesaba gran parte de la ancha espalda, en un acto reflejo colocó una de sus manos encima de la cicatriz.

- Por todos los dioses…debió dolerte mucho….

- No tanto como lo que me hicieron después…- se dio la vuelta volviéndose a colocar la camisa- aplicaron sobre mi decenas de conjuros, cada uno más doloroso que le anterior, fue la más dura tortura que había visto aplicar, pero que pena que tuviera que ser yo el conejillo de indias- una sonrisa triste se mantenía en su cara, Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir escuchando, empezando a entender cada vez más lo que explicaría el joven- bueno no hay que ser muy listo para entenderlo, verdad? Tenían a su gran seño muerto, y por otro lado tenían a un mísero traidor muriéndose con parte de esencia de su señor, pero con un cuerpo joven que podría resistir el dolor.

- Me estás diciendo que…

- Aplicaron un conjuro complicado a la mente de Voldemort,  le trasladaron a un plano mágico para que no se perdiera para siempre, y a mí…bueno digamos que era un buen recipiente para introducir toda la esencia de Lord Voldemort.

- Entonces el que yo vi en las reuniones de mortífagos y la persona que me atacó era en verdad gran parte de Voldemort?

El chico volvió de nuevo la vista a la misteriosa piedra que seguía brillando con su máxima intensidad.

- Dos mentes no pueden coexistir en un mismo cuerpo, y un receptáculo era lo mejor que podían emplear. 

- No entiendo…

- Es muy simple, la esencia de Voldemort no podía traspasarse de una sola vez porque el recipiente no podría soportarlo, por lo que el deje de esa persona permitiría que esa esencia pasara a su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento. Ahora ya entenderás porque los recortes, porque la compañía de Parkinson para hacerme olvidar, para dejar de interesarme por esta vida…

- Te obligaron…te obligaron torturándote, enseñándote lo que pasaba allá fuera…pero yo vi en los pensamientos de Pansy que ella se encontraba fuera hablando con Bellatrix, y se oían tus gritos… y un haz de luz roja resplandeció por el pasillo… Y cuando yo pasaba frente a la puerta de esta habitación también vi un resplandor rojo…pero ahora es verde…

- El resplandor rojo, significaba la esencia de Voldemort, el resplandor verde, es mi esencia…

- Como?- un terrible presentimiento inundó a Hermione.

- La piedra que ves ahí…es mi alma y con ella….mi vida.

--------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-----------------------

Lo sieeeeeeeento mucho por haber tardado tantisimo, pero unas cosas por otras no he podido. A lo mejor me matais por este capitulo, porque no se, después del anterior tampoco ha pasado gran cosa entre ellos dos, pero esque no puede ser todo tan rapido…

Espero haber explicado bien lo que pasa con la habitación esa, con Voldemort y con la piedra, sino me lo preguntais y ya intentare contaroslo.

**Rosa: bueno corazón, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, creo que ya no ha habido más presencia de la Forastera, bueno sin contar la coincidencia de la supermegacicatriz que lleva en la espalda, pero no pense en eso. Ahora ves como ya se centra en mas cosillas? Espero que te siga gustando, un besazo wapa.**

**Lolit****.: Cuanto tiempo mi querida lectora!!!! Gracias por tus miles de halagos, me hace sentirme mejor persona. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando tanto esta historia, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, ya habras visto que era lo que tenia Bellatrix en su poder, ahora ya veremos que se puede hacer, sigue siendo asi de feliz y cuidate mucho, yo intentare lo mismo… aunque las clases me matan, y lo que no son las clases, muchos besos wapisima.**

**Alejandra: Bueno wapisima, aquí tienes otro capitulo más para leer, a que queda mono que Draco sea virgen, no le pega para nada, pero se ve mejor. Este capitulo tambien comienza con sentido del humor por parte de la pareja, me gusta mas que sean así, no les queda para nada bien ser cursis, a ver si sigues intrigada o sigues emocionada. Espero espero….bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besos.**

**Kore****: Mi querida sangre-sucia, ya ves, he tardado bastante en escribir, pero ya sabrás de sobra por que, pero nada, aquí a seguir con lo mismo, otro capitulo más para la colección, espero que te haya gustado, de nuevo no has tenido la exclusiva, se nota que ya estamos hasta el cuello de clases y lo que no son clases. Tú también ya habrás escrito un nuevo capitulo de tu nuevo o antiguo fanfic. Espero que si.**

Bueno a ver si hacemos nuestro fanzine de harry potter y nos queda genial. Muchos besazos mi wapisima amiga.

**Crystalgirl****: Muy buenas, gracias por seguir leyéndote mi fic, me alegro que opines que no es predecible, es lo mejor que me podían decir, pues tenía mis dudas, muchas gracias. Ahora ya habrás entendido que era lo que tenía Bellatrix, espero que no te haya decepcionado. Lo de la familia de los Malfoy, pues ya ves, me gustaba la idea de no ponerlos como unos tiranos, asi se comprendía mejor a Draco. Muchos besos y cuidate.**

**J@ina****: mi queridiiisima amiga, gracias por ese apoyo incondicional que me aportas, la verdad es que nos apoyamos mutuamente con nuestros fics, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, me dejo mucho en ella, y refleja en muchas ocasiones mi estado de animo, y eso en ocasiones puede ser un gran impedimento, pero bueno parece que asi salen mejor las cosas. Muchos animos tambien por tus fics, no te canses ni te agobies, que la vida es muy corta, o eso parece, y no que hay que desperdiciarla con agobios. Mis mejores deseos y muchisimos besos.**

**BB: Ehhhhh mi niña malagueña, por fin actualicé, jejejeje Ya ves seguimos en pie, muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí, y me alegro de que coincidamos tanto en el msn, ahora lo que falta es conocernos por fin, siento muchísimo el no poder ir esta vez a Malaga, conformate con Kore….snif snif aunque nadie me puede sustituir, juas juas juas. A la próxima iré, y tú vente también por aca, y a Londres a ver si al final nos podemos ir. Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nos vemos pequeña.**

**Kitsune****: Eh aquí a una de las brujitas más poderosas que he conocido, juas juas. Gracias por haberte leido así lo que llevo de historia, en serio que me emocionas, jejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando, yo hago lo que puedo, ya sabes que yo no puedo hacer solo una cosa, y me meto de lleno a veinte mil proyectos, recuerda, hay que poner en funcionamiento nuestro estudio Kitsako, porque molará hacer ese fanzine, jejeje. Muchos besos y sigue leyendo lo que escribo. Gracias por ese apoyo con mi cuento, mi pequeña Bree te estará agradecida eternamente. BESAZOS.**

**Luna-Wood: Bienvenida al tren de mi fic, jejeje, muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, y felicidades igualmente, menuda casualidad de que cumplamos años el mismo dia y tengamos la misma edad, jajajaja Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y me alegra mucho de tener tu apoyo, siempre es bueno tener una lectora más. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu opinión y espero tenerte por aquí más a menudo. Suerte con todo y se feliz. Muchos besos.**

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, ahora mi proposito es conseguir ver el trailer de la tercera peli de harry potter, madre mia, tengo ya fotos de ese trailer y quiero verlo YAAAAA, lo estrenan este viernes 14 pero con la peli de los looney tunes snif, snif…alguna loca ira a ver esa peli a posta y no quiero señalar….uis…

Bueno tambien comentar que los españoles somos unos pringaos, porque seremos uno de los últimos paises que tengamos traducidos el quinto libro, jooooooooo que malllll, aunque ya lo haya leido en ingles…

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y muchos besos a tod@s. Sed muuuuuuuuy felices.

Shiro.


	14. Entre celdas

**13. Entre celdas…**

- La piedra que ves ahí…es mi alma y con ella….mi vida.

Hermione no conseguía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, pasaba su mirada desde el rostro de él, a la brillante piedra verde.

Draco la observaba tristemente, las cosas al fin y al cabo no podían ser tan fáciles, y sabía que ya no tenían tiempo.

- Hermione…- pero la chica no le hacia caso, seguía atenta a la piedra. Él la cogió por un hombro para llamar su atención- Hermione escúchame…

Por fin sus ojos se centraron en los profundos ojos grises de él.

- Ya no queda tiempo, cuando Bellatrix o cualquiera de los otros vengan a observar la piedra, verán que ha cambiado de color, y sabrán que yo he recuperado mi memoria. Si te encuentran conmigo…

- Demasiado tarde…

La sangre de Draco se heló al escuchar estas palabras, alzó la vista detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, y pudo ver como en la puerta entreabierta estaba Bellatrix sonriéndole cruelmente.

- Creías que éramos tan ingenuos, Malfoy?- hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que Bellatrix no se refería a él por su apellido.

Ella entró sin vacilar al centro de la habitación, le seguían Crabbe, Zabbini, dos mortífagos encapuchados y una Pansy que miraba con odio a Hermione.

Draco instintivamente se colocó delante de Hermione.

Bellatrix alzó la mano en dirección a la piedra. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó.

- Veo que las últimas compañías que frecuentas no te han hecho ningún bien…- Hermione seguía observando la escena detrás de la ancha espalda de Draco, pero a pesar de ello, cada mirada que le lanzaba la mujer hacia que cada miembro de su cuerpo temblara.

Draco intentaba mantener la compostura, pero dentro de él se llevaba a cabo una dura lucha, podía atacarles, salir de allí y poner a salvo a Hermione,  pero …

- Sé lo que estás pensando Malfoy, y sí podría resultar- decía Bellatrix cruzándose de brazos- pero hasta donde podrías llegar?

- Arriesgas demasiado Lestrange…- por fin Draco pudo articular palabra.

- Vaya, veo que has recobrado tu natural encanto- una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba ahora en su rostro- quitadles las varitas- rápidamente Zabbini se adelantó y introdujo su mano en el interior de la túnica de Hermione.

- Querida, tendrías que haber elegido mejor- decía a su oído Blaise.

- Lo sé, tendría que haber elegido matarte.

Juguetonamente Blaise alzó un dedo para acariciar el rostro de ella..

- Ni lo intentes Zabbini- Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada.

El chico lo observó por un momento y hizo lo mismo que hizo con Hermione, introdujo su mano en la capa de Draco y cogió su varita. Acto seguido volvió a su lugar junto a Crabbe.

- Ahora querida, será mejor que abandones ese rostro, no pega para nada a tu sangre.

- Que?

Bellatrix hizo que la ilusión realizada por Draco desapareciera, y finalmente Ilona Fraser desapareció y volvió el verdadero rostro de Hermione Granger.

- Todo este tiempo lo sabíais?- dijo seriamente Hermione.

- Que te creías?- dijo saliendo de las sombras Pansy- una sangre-sucia jamás podría pasar por uno de nosotros. Además…

- Silencio!!- ordenó Bellatrix.- más tarde nos encargaremos de vosotros, tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer. Llevadles a las celdas!!- ordenó.

- Crees que unos barrotes me impedirán salir?- dijo cruzándose de brazos Draco.

Bellatrix cogió delicadamente la piedra, y se la enseñó al chico.

- Mientras que yo tenga esto no podrás hacer nada contra nosotros. Un movimiento que no me agrade Malfoy, y esta piedra se hará añicos

- No seas estúpida, la esencia de vuestro señor también sería destruida.

- No si tenemos otro recipiente.

Draco miró alarmado a Hermione, ella pudo entender de inmediato esa mirada. 

- Exacto…Ella tiene también esencia de Lord Voldemort, por qué si no pudimos saber que ella no era quien decía ser?. No muchas personas han sobrevivido a la maldición de nuestro señor, y a parte de Potter  y tú, la única que queda es esa sangre-sucia. – Bellatrix rompió en una cruel carcajada- creías que venías a salvar el mundo, y resulta que has cavado tú propio fin.

Poco a poco se los llevaron a las celdas que estaban más abajo de donde ya se encontraban, seguidos por la mirada de todos aquellos que habían estado en la habitación, incluida Bellatrix.

Los colocaron a cada uno en una celda, uno al frente del otro. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho Lestrange, a Hermione seguía faltándole algo. Cuando cayó un nudo en el estomago se formó.

- Un momento…- dijo haciendo que se detuvieran antes de abandonar aquel lugar.

- Si querida? – dijo burlonamente Bellatrix.

- Si sabíais desde un principio quien era yo, eso quiere decir que…

- Creías que te íbamos a dejar volver así por las buenas a tú casa? – de nuevo aquella risa cruel- querida nos has servido en bandeja de plata a todos tus amiguitos, la Orden del Fénix caerá en nuestras manos, y todo gracias a ti.

- No puede ser…- Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas agarrándose de los barrotes.

- Así que era eso lo que tramabais….destruir de una vez por todas a aquellos que os impedían vuestros propósitos de gloria- Draco se escondía entre las sombras de la celda.

- Muy hábil Malfoy… gracias por toda tú ayuda, aunque ahora no servirá para que os salvéis. Hasta la vista!!!

Una última mirada dio Pansy hacia las celdas, y antes de abandonar aquel lugar, se dirigió a Hermione.

- Si no hubiese sido por ti esto no habría ocurrido, inmunda sangre-sucia, todo es culpa tuya. TODO- rápidamente se fue, derramando unas ligeras lágrimas.

Un ruido de una puerta de hierro fue la señal que en aquel lugar solo quedaban Draco y Hermione.

Ella seguía con la mirada fija en un minúsculo charco enfrente de los barrotes, él observando al vacío, con sus brazos entrecruzados, y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Todo estaba perdido?

- Voy a hacer que vayas y ayudes a tus amigos…- la voz de Draco rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

- Como? 

- Puedo hacerlo, a pesar de que me hayan quitado la varita sigo pudiendo hacer magia sin ella, ya lo viste.

- Pero y tú? Si me ven allí sabrán que has desobedecido, entonces Bellatrix…

- No importa,  yo me quedaré aquí y no podrán sentir la esencia que desprendo, tendrás más posibilidades de advertir a la Orden…no importará lo que haga luego   Bellatrix. Mientras que estés junto a Dumbledore no podrán cogerte, y todos los planes de ella serán inútiles, no podrán emplear otro recipiente para Lord…

- CÁLLATE!!!! – las palabras de Hermione enmudecieron a Draco, ella se había incorporado y ahora lo miraba llena de odio- Pero qué te has creído ahora con esos sermones de héroe?

Draco la miraba perplejo, nunca le había reñido de aquella manera…solo lo había visto ver cuando lo hacia con sus amigos Potter y Weasley.

- Pero…

- Y qué pasa contigo, eh? Ella no dudará en destruir la piedra, y si lo hace que…morirás? Creo que ya lo ha dejado demasiado claro…

- Pero no hay opción que valga, de todas maneras mi vida ya ha sido sentenciada.

Hermione temblaba de rabia, era incomprensible, que aquel que tenía delante, al orgulloso de Draco Malfoy, aquel ser engreído que había sido en antaño tirara tan fácilmente la toalla.

- Pero serás….eres un egoísta…no piensas más que en ti…eres un estupido…idiota…no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre….- no podía seguir hablando, las lágrimas cayeron sin poder pararlas por su rostro, se sentía idiota, se había prometido no llorar más. Él era el culpable, él y solo él.

Draco la observaba sorprendido, había abandonado su rincón y ahora se apoyaba contra los barrotes. 

- No te entiendo, no estoy pensando en mí, lo hago para salvarte a ti y a tus amigos. Eso es ser egoísta??

- Y que pasa contigo? Si tú mueres crees que no dañarás a las otras personas, crees que eres él único que tiene miedo a perder a la gente que quiere???

El silencio volvió a reinar, el chico no había tenido en cuenta todo lo demás, pues nunca tuvo claro si alguien verdaderamente pudiera lamentar su muerte, y menos ella, pues en ningún momento supo certeramente si ella le correspondía o era lástima.

- Eso quiere decir…

- Es qué no lo sabías?- Hermione cogía fuertemente los barrotes, la rabia la comía por dentro, nunca le gustó expresar abiertamente lo que sentía de corazón- te crees que yo voy por ahí besando a todo chico que se ofrezca?

- Pero tú nunca me has demostrado lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi..!!!

- Eso te pasa por estar siempre pensando en ti…!!

- Eso no es verdad…

- Claro que sí…

Las voces abandonaron el silencio para convertirse en gritos acusadores, en vez de una declaración, aquello parecía una disputa de colegiales.

- Fuiste tú quién no se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía…siempre pensando en tus queridísimos amigos, lo que pasaba fuera de tu grupito no era importante, verdad?

- Siempre estas con lo mismo, dando todo por echo, que pensabas que quedaría prendada de tus miradas? Pensabas que todo sería así de fácil? No tienes ni idea de lo que es pensar si quiera que tú peor enemigo pueda provocar ciertos sentimientos en ti…

- Qué has dicho?- la voz del joven se relajó al ver por donde iba encaminando la conversación- eso quiere decir que en aquel entonces tú…

- Bueno…supongo que sí, pero nunca permití que esos sentimientos se apoderaran de mí. El saber que yo solo era una insignificante sangre-sucia para ti, siempre echándomelo en cara, siempre sacando todo lo que más temía de mi, yo sabía que solo lo hacías para fastidiarme, y a pesar de que me convencí a mí misma que no me afectaban, el oírlo de tú voz  me provocaba una tristeza…

- Pero nunca hiciste nada para demostrarme que pensabas o sentías por mi…

- Ah claro, te crees que yo habría ido a tu cara y sin más te iba a decir lo que yo sentía? Para qué? Solo te habrías burlado y me habrías humillado…

- Pero serás….ahora quien es la que piensa en si misma? Cual crees que fue una de mis principales causas por la que abandoné a los mortífagos?  Potter? O tal vez Weasley? O simplemente quería que me matasen por traidor? A veces me desconcierta tú ignorancia…

- Como te atreves…

Si no hubieran estado los barrotes en medio de los dos, ella se habría lanzado al cuello de él, y no para abrazarlo precisamente.

Las cosas no se calmaban, los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para ceder, pero alguien debía hacerlo tarde o temprano…

- Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos te fuiste con Weasley…- al fin dijo lo que realmente estaba pensando, el simple echo de que él hubiera sido el primero hacía que los celos le devoraran vivo.

- Yo…- esta confesión había dejado sin habla a Hermione, pero ya que estaban sincerándose, que mejor momento que este?- Yo lo perdí todo la noche del ataque… desde esa noche ya no fui la misma, era como estar encerrada en un mar oscuro, en donde el cielo estrellado era mi única luz. No encontraba el camino, y durante ese tiempo se que hice daño a gente que me importaba, tal vez buscando una salida, tal vez necesitaba a alguien. Pero a pesar de todo, no encontraba lo que realmente estaba buscando…

- Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando te vi la primera noche que llegué aquí fue como recuperar algo, y cuando me dijiste todas aquellas cosas en tú habitación fue como…- avergonzada fijaba su vista en el frío suelo- …encontré la salida, después de estar perdida durante tres años, logré encontrar el camino que me sacaba de aquel mar oscuro….tú eras mi salida…entiendes ya?...Te quiero, Draco…y siento demasiado haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

- Hermione…

Alzando su mano hizo que los barrotes desaparecieran, y lentamente se dirigió donde la joven seguía observando el suelo avergonzada.

Suavemente con su mano hizo que ella alzara el rostro para poder observarla. Era imposible que los hechos hubieran acabado así, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta soledad, por fin sabía lo que ella pensaba, y no era un sueño, ella le correspondía. Ni en sus más disparatadas ilusiones de hace más de cuatro años se hubiera imaginado que ellos dos acabasen así. Pero como ya se sabía el destino era caprichoso, y si gracias a aquella situación él podía encontrar la felicidad con aquella joven, gracias miles Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero ahora ella estaba allí, y él la deseaba, la había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba en frente suya, sin impedimentas, sin ninguna objeción.

Viendo como él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione no pudo contenerse más y le rodeó el cuello. Sorprendiendo a Draco, sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de ternura, poco a poco se hizo más intenso, explorando cada rincón, como ya lo habían echo antes…pero esta vez había algo más, un desahogo para ambos.

Lentamente él la rodeo por la cintura y la recostó en el frío suelo, y su rostro fue bajando cada vez más para explorar su cuello, aquel frágil cuello. Ella en cambio acariciaba cada centímetro de aquella ancha espalda, alzando cuidadosamente la camisa de él.

Draco comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido y descubrió la pequeña cicatriz de su hombro. Observándola detenidamente acariciándola con uno de sus dedos, ella dejó salir un ligero suspiro al notar el contacto del chico en su piel. 

Hermione acariciaba cada rincón de la cicatriz de él, quería dejar grabada aquella sensación, quería memorizarla.

Él volvió a besarla, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las zonas…

- Draco…

- Mmm?- dijo el chico sin interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo.

- Creo que no es el mejor momento para esto…

- Pues yo creo que sí…

- Draco!!!- se incorporó provocando de nuevo el fastidio del chico.

- Hermione, por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?

- Por que la vida de mis …digo …de la Orden del Fénix y todos los demás está en peligro?

- Mmmf …parece convincente…

Hermione se inclinó y acariciándole la cara le besó.

- Tendremos todo el tiempo del  mundo.

Lo positiva que era Hermione hacía que Draco se desconcertara, pero debía ayudar, lo haría, y no sólo por ella, sino para labrar un futuro en el que pudiera vivir él.

- Esta bien, iremos…pero que hacemos con el pequeño detalle sin importancia que lleva Bellatrix en sus manos?-dijo Draco

- Deja ya de tus comentarios irónicos, quieres?

Draco se incorporó y se colocó su camisa, posteriormente cogió su capa.  Miraba a Hermione de una forma que jamás pensó en observar a nadie, estaba orgulloso! Sentía un orgullo por aquella mujer…

- Tiene que haber una forma para recuperar tú…bueno…ya sabes…

- Mi vida? Pues dime alguna porque a mi no se me ocurre o ya lo habría echo hace tiempo.

- Creo que alguien nos podría ayudar…sí, creo conocer a la persona indicada para estos casos…

- Y por qué no vamos directamente a esa casa y hablas directamente con él, nosotros llegaremos antes que los mortífagos.- de nuevo Hermione se sorprendía de lo fácil que era para él saber en lo que estaba pensando.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y él abrazándola por la cintura ...

- Esto…verás yo desconozco donde están…

- Haberlo dicho antes… podré transportarnos desde aquí?

- Si yo te ayudo …si

Juntos esta vez, unieron sus conjuros y desparecieron de aquellas frías y húmedas celdas que habían sido testigos de tanta sinceridad, que posiblemente jamás volverían a ver a esas dos personas que habían yacido allí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La antigua casa que pertenecía a la profesora Mcgonagall se sumía en el silencio más absoluto en el exterior, pero en el interior, el murmullo de una reunión convocada hacía que nadie estuviese dormido aquella noche.

- Hermione tendría que habernos dicho algo ya…- decía Ron paseándose de arriba abajo poniendo nerviosa a su madre.

- Paciencia Ron, ya sabes como es ella…siempre quiere hacerlo todo por ella sola- decía Ginny.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Harry observaba por la ventana sin decir nada, mientras Luna lo miraba desde el rincón. Sabía lo preocupado que estaba, y no hacía falta que se inmiscuyera en la conversación de Ron para demostrar lo mismo que demostraba su amigo.

- Tranquilícese Weasley, no creo que le haya pasado nada a la señorita Granger- el profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mesa rodeado de todos los integrantes adultos de la Orden del Fénix. 

El profesor Snape se encontraba también entre ellos, y miraba de reojo a Harry. Un pequeño presentimiento le decía que no le habían contado todo, y el responsable era Potter. Que era lo que escondía que no había contado a los demás?

- No lo aguanto más, tenemos que ir a buscarla…- dijo Ron ya exasperado, a pesar de que sabía que desconocían el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione…- debe algún conjuro que nos sea de ayuda para encontrar a brujas cabezotas desaparecidas.

Se encaminó corriendo hacia la salida del salón cuando de repente se tropezó con una figura que apareció de golpe en la habitación.

Cayó de espaldas al suelo, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de la persona que menos ansiaba ver en ese momento.

- Hola "Weasel", cuanto tiempo.

- Ma…Malfoy???- el desconcierto en todas las voces de la gente hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

- Siempre me gustaron las cálidas bienvenidas.

Draco descubrió con su capa la figura de Hermione.

- Hermione!!!- todos sus amigos, incluido Ron, fueron a abrazarla.

Draco se apartó a un lado para observar cuan era de querida aquella muchacha, pero ahora ya no le importaba, sino que le hacia feliz.

- Creo que merecemos una explicación….de ambos- Dumbledore se había incorporado y miraba a Draco con una sonrisa cálida, como la que muchas veces antes había mostrado.

- Un momento profesor…- interrumpió Harry. Caminó hacia Draco y para sorpresa de todos le extendió su mano…- Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Malfoy.

- Solo a medias Potter.

Hermione vio la escena llena de felicidad, pero cosas más urgentes necesitaban de su atención.

- Las explicaciones más tarde, ahora tenemos asuntos más graves que atender.

- A qué te refieres, Hermione?- dijo Harry

Draco se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Hermione.

- Todos los mortífagos se dirigen hacia aquí…

- Qué?- dijeron algunos.

Hermione alzó la mano en seña de silencio.

- No hay tiempo para contar la historia, debemos estar preparados para su llegada…

- Muy bien, manos a la obra…- dijo Ron mirando desconfiado a Draco.

Todos empezaron a moverse y dirigiéndose a Lupin, Hermione le cogió de un brazo para que los demás no la escuchasen.

- Lupin, necesito tu ayuda…

----------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO----------------------

De nuevo siento la tardanza, pero esque tengo el tiempo justo para hacer todos los trabajos, y ahora he podido por fin escribir este capitulo. No se si me quedó bien, o demasiado precipitado, ya me decís  en los reviews.

 Bueno, por primera vez no voy a tener tiempo a contestar los reviews, lo siento mucho, ya sabeis que me gusta dirigirme a cada un@ de vosotr@s pero esta vez no tengo nada de tiempo.

En el próximo capitulo doble de besos para tod@s.

Parece que se va acercando el final de este fic, buaaa, pero todavía queda " Al Anochecer" para rato.

Por cierto, deciros que estoy labrando un nuevo fic. Espero escribirlo pronto tambien.

Besos y nos vemos. Cuidaros muuuucho.

Shiro…….Sassech "Je suis prêt…"


	15. Un momento de paz

**14. Un momento de paz…**

Se habían tomado las medidas precisas para enfrentarse con los mortífagos. Cada uno había sido designado a una tarea en especial. Nadie descansaría esa noche.

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall no se encontraban en el interior de la casa, necesitaban comunicar la situación al Ministerio.

Los demás componentes de la Orden del Fénix se hallaban dispersados.

- Y Hermione?- preguntó Draco.

- Se fue hace un rato con Lupin- respondió desde la puerta Harry.

- Que pasa Malfoy? No puedes dejarla ni un momento respirar? Tan pronto necesitas que te presten atención…- las palabras de Ron fueron bruscamente cortadas por un mirada gélida de Draco.

Lentamente el joven rubio se acercó en donde se encontraba Ron, y acorralándolo contra la pared, hizo que las palabras surgieran tan gélidas como una vez hizo.

- Metete en tus propios asuntos, Weasley, pues ella ya no es asunto tuyo...

- Ella es mi amiga, y mientras me quede un aliento de vida…seguiré preocupándome… y más si ella confía en ti- Ron no se iba a echar atrás por un par de palabras amenazantes.

- Tú ya has hecho suficiente…- por un momento pareció pasar por los ojos de Draco, un símbolo de desilusión, pero pronto se esfumó retornado a su habitual compostura.

- Chicos, ya es suficiente, no es hora de disputas infantiles- Ginny había entrado en la habitación seguida de cerca por Neville- y para que lo sepas Malfoy, mientras tú no estabas, Ron ha intentado proteger siempre a Hermione, no olvides eso.

- Tsk!- fue lo único que contestó Draco dando media vuelta, dejando a todo el mundo con una idea equivocada de la situación.

Draco no estaba molesto con Ron porque se preocupara por Hermione, las razones no eran tan marcadas, pero claro…nunca declararía en público sus verdaderas razones. 

Luna lo observaba también, y quedó satisfecha de que, como la mayor parte de las ocasiones, no había fallado su intuición.

Al pasar por al lado de Harry, Draco se apoyó en la pared junto a él y se cruzó de brazos observando como Ron le sermoneaba a Ginny para que no le defendiera como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Necesito saber algo que desconozca, Malfoy?- dijo sin apartar la vista de enfrente Harry- se te ve demasiado preocupado por Hermione, por qué?

- Me ofendes Potter- su voz sonó dramáticamente teatral, pero no abandonó su postura inicial- aquí uno tiene su corazón…

- Por supuesto que sí, pero…tú expresión es la misma de aquella noche, cuando solo la observabas a ella…por que sabías que era uno de los objetivos de Voldemort…

Draco cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, pues una inesperada visión de la lucha de hacía tanto tiempo le vino a la mente, y intentó concentrarse en el presente…

- Potter, nunca me ha gustado pedir favores…pero necesito que protejáis a Hermione.

- Por supuesto, pero, tú también puedes hacerlo…

- Pero no podré si estoy muerto…

Harry abandonó la escena de Ron y su hermana, se encontró con el semblante serio de Draco que seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

- Por qué dices eso?

- Puede que no pase de esta noche… y necesito que alguien la proteja, pues si yo caigo, ella puede que ocupe mi lugar… y no quiero saber que muero por nada.

- Es por la piedra que posee Lestrange? Ya has contado que ella posee tú alma, pero…eso quiere decir que, buscarán el alma de Hermione para que reemplace el lugar de la tuya?

- Exacto…

- Y por qué no me quieren a mí? Yo también poseo esencia de Voldemort.

- Porque quieren venganza Potter, el orgullo es un gran poder a veces, y quieren ver como la esencia viva de su Señor acaba con el problema de todo…TU.

- Ya veo.

- Prométeme que ella vivirá, que no se convertirá en una marioneta de esos engreídos, júralo Potter!- un tono desesperado parecía surgir de su voz.

- Descuida Malfoy, pero mi objetivo es que todos salgamos con vida esta noche, con alma incluida.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Draco, y sellaron el juramento dándose las manos.

- Cuando se haya calmado puedes contárselo a aquel- hizo un gesto despreocupado a Ron- nunca se calla.

Era bueno que hubiesen risas entre los muchachos, aunque las circunstancias no fueran a su favor, aquellos momentos eran muy valiosos para Draco, parecía haber recobrado otro pedazo de su vida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*

En otra habitación más alejada, se encontraban Lupín y Hermione, en el despacho donde solían practicar hechizos y estudiar tantos libros como la joven pudiera asimilar.

- Hermione, estás segura de esto?

- Nunca he estado tan segura Lupín.

- Es peligroso y no se si funcionará y lo que menos me gustaría es perder de nuevo a una de mis más esplendidas alumnas.

- Descuida, funcionará, pero no tendremos mucho tiempo después.

Ambos se encontraban sentados tras una mesa repleta de cientos de libros de magia antigua,  gran parte eran de magia oscura y otras de pociones y encantamientos.

- El proceso de después será lo complicado, es una especie de poción bastante difícil, y no se si yo…

- Yo lo haré…

La voz de Severus Snape hizo levantar los rostros de Lupin y Hermione de su lectura.

- Pe-pero Severus lo has escuchado todo?

- Era una conversación privada? Pues haber cerrado la puerta antes…

Hermione disfrutaba de la actitud de su antiguo profesor de pociones, a pesar de todo nunca cambiaría.

- Pero Snape, yo pensaba que nunca ayudaría a una sangre sucia- dijo irónicamente Hermione.

- No tiente a la suerte señorita Granger, pues puede que no esté de su parte si sigue con esa actitud.

 Con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione optó por callarse. 

- Muy bien, entonces repasemos todo antes de reunirnos con los demás, e intentad de ser lo más disimulado posible, pues una preocupación más no sería muy favorable en esta situación- el rostro afable de Remus Lupin siempre disminuiría la presión de cualquier momento, y esta vez no era la excepción, a pesar de que Snape contrarrestara la situación con su expresión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Qué estabais haciendo?- dijo Ron acercándose a Lupín y Hermione.

- Planeando más estrategias Ron- Lupin echó un vistazo rápido en busca de los adultos.

Hermione miró a Ron con una amplia sonrisa y le rozó la mano. Ese gesto se había convertido ya en una costumbre y Ron debía aceptarlo.

La joven se dirigió a la pared donde se encontraba Draco.

- Cómo es volver a casa?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Nunca había considerado esto mi casa…- dijo sonriéndole.

- Bueno, no me refería a eso.

- Lo sé- una mano acarició el rostro de la chica y ella se dejó. 

Había aceptado sus sentimientos y no importaba mostrárselos, aunque hubieran un par de ojos observándolos con resignación.

- Tendrás cuidado, verdad?- le dijo Draco- no es preciso que luches tú también. No me gustaría tener que protegerte otra vez- dijo irónicamente.

- Por supuesto que pienso luchar, y no te preocupes, me he hecho mucho más fuerte desde la última vez.

Hermione estaba harta de tener que ver desde detrás, como sus amigos luchaban, la protegían, sufrían daños por su culpa. Estaba más que harta, no soportaba tener que seguir viendo sus espaldas, había trabajado duramente para ponerse a su altura, pero siempre conseguían superarla, pero esta vez no. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni siquiera Draco. Esta vez sería ella la que les ayudaría. No estaba dispuesta a ver más dolor, nunca más.

- Cuando me vean aquí ya sabes lo que hará Lestrange- dijo sin romper el contacto de sus manos en la mejilla de ella- no dudará en acabar conmigo, si yo no lograra seguir…

- Cállate- dijo cogiendo sus manos fuertemente- no pienso escucharte, nada de heroísmos ni tonterías Draco. Todos vamos a pasar de esta noche, y ni Bellatrix Lestrange y tampoco de esos estúpidos compañeros tuyos podrán evitarlo. Hace falta más de un puñado de mortífagos para acabar con nosotros, entiendes? Que se te grabe esto en esa cabeza dura tuya.

Nunca podría dejar de sorprenderse de las reacciones de aquella joven, sin más la abrazó y la besó tiernamente. Cuánto le gustaba sentirla así, entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, ese calor que nunca quería que se extinguiera, y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decirle, no permitiría que nadie apagara ese calor, nadie.

Harry desvió la mirada de aquella escena y se dirigió a la ventana donde se encontraba Luna.

- Parece que no te equivocabas, eh?

- Lo dudabas?

Harry le acarició el pelo, y ella cerró los ojos para que el hiciera.

- Esta noche será larga.

- Como otra muchas- dijo ella- pero ahora está todo bien, todos volvemos a estar juntos.

- Por cuanto tiempo Luna? Me preocupa lo que vaya a suceder.

Ella le miró seria, sabía interpretar perfectamente las expresiones de Harry y le apenaba la carga que siempre llevaría sobre sus espaldas.

- No puedes salvar tantas veces el mundo en una sola vida, Harry- ahora era ella la que le acariciaba a él, sus dedos tocaban delicadamente su cuello- tanto pesar en un solo ser es triste, y yo no quiero verte más así, muchos años son los que cargas con la responsabilidad del daño de los más cercanos a ti. Ahora deben luchar para conservar lo que más precian, protege tú lo que más precies.

Harry la atrajo a él y la besó. Tenía tanto miedo a perderla, al igual que a sus amigos. 

Sabía que cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él nunca estaría seguro. Siempre había temido que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos cayera, y no podía olvidar la última experiencia, al ver a Malfoy y Hermione tendidos en el suelo del Gran Comedor. De nuevo volvía a suceder lo mismo? Ante sus ojos perdía de nuevo a un ser querido?

Luna notó como Harry la abrazaba más fuerte todavía, de nuevo sabía en lo que estaba pensando. No podía adivinar lo que pasaría después de esa noche, pero no soportaba verlo así, todo debía terminar, todo.

En el ambiente se respiraba la angustia, a pesar de que cada uno quería conservar al otro a su lado. Ron tuvo que abandonar la sala, a pesar de que había aceptado que Hermione no era para él, no podía soportar el verla en brazos de Malfoy, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

- Eres muy fuerte Ron- dijo Lupin al verle por el pasillo.

- Seguro.

- Yo nunca podría haber echo lo que tú.

- Eso solo significa que soy un imbécil.

- Por qué dices eso?

- Sólo un imbécil podría haber entregado a la chica que quiere a un individuo como ese.

- Entonces ya somos dos.

- Cómo?- dijo alzando sorprendido la mirada.

- Nada, nada, ven conmigo, si quieres, a la cocina, allí está Tonks, pensando que color pondrá esta noche su pelo.

Entre risas abandonaron el pasillo, dejando a Ron dudando, pues parecía que su antiguo profesor, tenía muchos misterios escondidos, y en otra circunstancia le habría gustado saber más, pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Tal vez cuando todo hubiera pasado…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraban en el Ministerio, ante la gran mesa de Juntas.

Habían echo que todo el consejo se reuniera rápidamente, sin más explicaciones que un suceso altamente importante iba a ocurrir.

- Para que tanta prisa Albus?- dijo Ripper, en nuevo Ministro de Magia- hacía tiempo que no se convocaba al consejo de esta manera.

- Demasiado bien lo se Jothan, pero te aseguro que es precisa esta prisa.

Todos estaban esperando la aclaración del viejo director, Mcgonagall se mantenía erguida junto a él sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

- Los mortífagos vuelven a actuar, y esta noche nos amenazan directamente.

Una exclamación expectante surgió por todos los rincones de la sala.

- Pero eso es…quiero decir, por qué ahora aparecen? No los habíamos localizado desde la lucha en Hogwarts, como puedes estar seguro?

- Teníamos un espía infiltrado en sus filas, nuestra fuentes es fiable. Ahora mismo se dirigen hacia la casa que empleámos como punto de reunión de nuestro grupo.

- La Orden del Fénix? Pero todavía esta activa?

- Más que nunca mi querido Ministro, y ahora precisamos de ayuda de la sociedad mágica.

- Muy bien, pongámonos manos a la obra.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a maniobrar, mientras tanto el ministro se acercó a Dumbledore.

- Con los años he aprendido que es bueno aceptar sus consejos y su información. Si usted me dice que tome medidas drásticas en el asunto lo haré, no se preocupe.

- No pensaba menos de usted. Haga su trabajo y yo seguiré el mío.

- Por favor sígame e idearemos con las tropas de aurores la estrategia, al igual de indicarnos la localización de esa casa.

- Muy bien.

Mcgonagall se acercó al director y le dijo:

- Pero Albus, no cree que los otros necesitarán de su ayuda.

- Me hago viejo Minerva, es hora de dejar a los polluelos volar solos, no crees?

Nunca aguantó las intrigas de Dumbledore, y esta no era una excepción. Sin decir una palabra más le siguió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione seguía abrazada a Draco, le gustaba oler la esencia que desprendía él, y en sus brazos se sentía segura.

Él tenía su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos, ojalá el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, con eso le bastaba.

En el sofá se encontraban Ginny y Neville, ella apoyando su frente en el hombro de él, mientras que mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Ella observaba de reojo la imagen que dibujaban Harry y Luna, hubo un tiempo en el cual ella hubiera echo lo posible por ser la que ahora era abrazada por Harry, pero ahora estaba bien, tenía lo que quería y era feliz.

En efecto, Harry abrazaba a Luna y le acariciaba de vez en cuando los cabellos. 

Nada podría romper ese cálido ambiente, nada….Pero Luna bruscamente se separó de Harry y lo miró con miedo.

- Qué ocurre??

- Ya..ya están aquí.

No hubo tiempo para preguntas,  todos se incorporaron y miraron rápidamente por la ventana. Pero para asombro de algunos no había nada que indicara que nadie se acercase.

- Pero qué dices Lovegood, yo no…- Draco se detuvo al sentir la  mano de Hermione en su brazo.

Supo de inmediato que no había sido sus ojos los que habían visto…

- Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones- ordenó Harry- Ginny ves a avisar a los demás de lo que pasa y que se coloquen, haz que Ron venga.

- Bien- y mostrando su mejor sonrisa a Neville, abandonó la sala corriendo.

- Malfoy ni se te ocurra salir afuera por ahora.

- No me digas..

- Silencio, tenemos que ganar el máximo tiempo posible sin que piensen que os habéis escapado- dijo mirando serio a Draco- lo mismo va por ti Mione, no salgáis hasta que sea extremadamente necesario. Luna…

No hicieron falta palabras, ella le besó y se marchó de allí.

Draco cogió instintivamente la mano de Hermione y la apretó con fuerza.

Ella sabía que él sentía lo mismo. El miedo se había apoderado de ellos, y ahora no tenían sus varitas.

Ron apareció corriendo en la sala.

- Muy bien estamos todos.

Mirando por la ventana, Harry cogió su varita de encima de la mesilla.

- Apagad las luces- ordenó- vamos a empezar a jugar.

------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO------------------

Se acabó, perdón por el retraso y todo eso, pero bueno, ya se sabe, que si no hay tiempo, que si una no está inspirada.

Bueno, bueno, cosillas a comentar…pues que me da mucha pena Ron, que mala que soy, todos ahí montándoselo y aquel de farol, que mal, snif. Pero me ha salido así, ha llegado un momento en que me he dicho "¿Pero esto que es, una situación de ternura o una…?" con tanta parejita ahí, ejem…

Bueno, el próximo capitulo será la batalla, ya veremos como sale la cosa, y como siempre si hay alguna dudilla no hay más que preguntarme, lo malo es que no se cuando actualizaré, pues como ahora estoy también con mi nuevo fanfic "Proscrito", dependo de cuando actualice el nuevo capitulo de ese fic, que espero que tod@s leais, ejem , ejem… jejejeje

**Shagy**** Sirius: Hola wapa, me alegra de que te guste la forma que está tratada la pareja de Draco y Herms en mi fic, aunque a ti no te guste esta pareja de normal. Lo que pasa esque supongo que a ti te gustará la pareja Herms y Ron y no te gustará la forma en que lo trato al pobre. La verdad esque yo siempre he optado en los libros en que Ron esté con Herms, pero en mis fics son cosas diferentes, ejejeje. Bueno espero que sigas leyéndolo y ya me darás tu opinión.**

**Cristalgirl****:  hola wapisima, siento no haber puesto la batalla ya, la verdad esque no me sentía con el suficiente valor de escribirla por lo que he puesto este cap, pero me gusta más que duré la cosa, pues si no se acabará enseguida mi fic, y jo…me da lástima porque me he encariñado con esta historia.**

**BB: Hola mi niñaaaa!!! No he tardado tanto en actualizar, bueno un poquito si, snif. Espero que te siga gustando como siempre, y siento cortar los "momentos", pero por ahora tampoco me siento con valor de describir escenitas así. Dejemos a la imaginación, jejejejeje **

Bueno, también agradecerte que fueses la primera en leer mi nuevo fic, y también la primera en dejar el review, jejejeje Un besote grande y nos vemos.

**Jenny Anderson:  Hola wapa. De verdad, que con tus piropos sobre mi historia me alegras el dia, jejejeje Ya veo ya que te gusta, espero no defraudarte, en serio que cada vez intento superarme más, pero hay momentos, los típicos momentos en que una no puede escribir bien, y otros que si, espero que no defraude. Muchos besos y sigue ahí wapisima.**

**J@ina****: Hola preciosa. Mira como te hago caso que me he esforzado en escribir este capitulo antes de que te vayas de vacaciones, aunque tú el que querías era también el del otro fic, bueno chica yo intentaré escribirlo, pero ya es martes y el tiempo no está a mi favor. Gracias por ese apoyo desde las tierras de México, siempre agradeceré tus fics, y no se qué más decirte que no sepas. Muchos besazos wapetona.**

**Luna_wood****: Hola wapetona. Lo siento pero no he puesto la batalla, ya he explicado antes el porque, pero en el siguiente irremediablemente lo escribiré. Ya ves que no he explicado lo que va a hacer Hermione gracias a la ayuda de Snape y Lupin, pero será peligroso, ya se verá. Muchos besos y espero leer tus opiniones. **

**Kore****: Mi queridisima sangre-sucia. Gracias miles por ese apoyo que me das, ya ves que mis capitulos, además de tardar un montón en actualizar, son cortitos, snif, pero esque no doy a más en serio.  Espero  que te siga gustando y me des tu opinión.  Tenemos que quedar de nuevo más para seguir dibujando, y…y…yo que se, lo que salga, como siempre, agarrate donde puedas por si se me ocurre una de mis locas ideas, jejejej. Muchos besos wapisima mia.**

**Rosa: Mi niñaaaaa, ya ves, otro capitulo mas que se va, ya me dirás que te parece, y lo mismo te digo que a Kore, agarrate por si se me ocurra alguna de mis locas ideas, que seguro que la proxima vez que vaya a tu casa tu madre me tira con la escoba. Se creera que soy una muy mala influencia para ti, jejejejeje. Muchos besos cielo y nos vemos.**

Se que mucha gente me dejó reviews en el anterior capitulo y no les he contestado, pero la falta de tiempo me impide continuar. De todas maneras sabed que siempre los leo y cada uno me emociona, muchas gracias y seguid opinando. 

Nos vemos pronto, un besazo y cuidaos. Y si no nos vemos antes. Muy felices fiestas a tod@s.

Shiro, la sassenach de españa.


	16. Mi elección

**15. Mi elección…**

A través de los cristales de los ventanales, todo era oscuridad, nada alumbraba el exterior de la casa, y eso impedía observar lo que se avecinaba.

Harry apretaba con fuerza la varita, y a su lado, Ron, no hacia más que pasarse la punta de la lengua por los labios.

Los demás, mirando por las demás ventanas, los más mayores habían desaparecido de la vista, y en el rincón más oscuro, se encontraban Hermione y Draco, todavía sujetándose mutuamente las manos.

- Hermione quiero que sepas…

- No quiero saberlo…- dijo interrumpiéndole, pero sin apartar la vista de las espaldas de sus amigos.

- Pero si no sabes lo que te iba a decir?- dijo sorprendido Draco- cada vez te pareces más a esa Lovegood!!

Hermione se giró lentamente a observar los ojos de Draco, y dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

- En momentos así, solo nos vienen a la cabeza palabras de despedida, y no voy  permitir escuchar ni una, entendido?

- Siempre dando ordenes Granger!!

Y dando por terminada la pequeña discusión, volvieron a prestar atención a la espera de algún movimiento en el exterior.

- Harry…

- Mmm?- contestó al pelirrojo.

- No te hagas el héroe….déjame algo para mí.

- Ssssh Ron- Harry sabía que Ron estaba nervioso, y la única forma de combatir eso era hablando, pero no era un buen momento para despistarse, pues…- ahí están.

Una mancha oscura se trazaba en los límites de la propiedad, un hondeo sucesivo de capas que se aproximaba lentamente. 

Pero no eran pocos…la mancha oscura se propagaba, centenares, se podría decir, de magos oscuros que se acercaban cada vez más a la casa.

- Oh dios! Son…muchos- dijo la voz ahogada de Ginny.

- Demasiados…son mucho más superiores a nosotros- Neville se encontraba al otro extremo de Harry, estaba dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por el miedo, se había esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, y debía demostrar lo que valía ahora, y más delante de todos sus amigos.

Hermione empezó a pensar, ahora todo encajaba:

- Draco! Esto era lo que planeaban, por eso no te dijeron nada…

- Ya veo, Lestrange estaba reuniendo un ejército temible, todos los magos tenebrosos deben estar ahí…- un destello entre aquella mancha negra le llamó la atención-… ahí está Bellatrix.

Hermione siguió el dedo de Draco, y pudo ver el destello de color verde que emanaba de la piedra que guardaba el alma de Draco, y la esencia de Lord Voldemort.

- Ahora estaos callados, no queremos que os descubran tan rápido- dijo susurrando Harry.

- Demasiado tarde Potter, ya lo saben.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!!- dijo la fría voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Tenemos una ligera idea, señora- voces tenebrosas para magos tenebrosos, así se podrían describir los sonidos que se extendían por el ambiente.

Desde su posición se veía la enorme casa, demasiado alejada de cualquier presencia…perfecto.

Bellatrix observaba orgullosa el resultado de todo su laborioso plan, y por fin…todos sus sueños se convertirían en realidad esa noche. Todo obstáculo sería destruido y su victoria se convertiría en el inicio de una nueva era.

Pansy la observaba, y también observaba a sus compañeros, los únicos que podría considerar algo así como amigos. Ahora, todas sus esperanzas se habían roto, había perdido al único ser que había ansiado, lo había perdido frente a una…una…no importaba, estaba echo, esa noche había decidido jurar, ciegamente, fidelidad a aquella mujer, y si eso era cometer un error, lo cometería con la cabeza tan alta como pudiese.

Al observar a Bellatrix, se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Mi señora…!!!- dijo señalando el cuello de Bellatrix.

- Pero qué…

La piedra que llevaba ahora colgada volvía a brillar de una forma cegadora, la luz verde se desprendía por doquier.

- Eso sólo significa una cosa…- dijo la voz de Zabbini.

- Él está en esa casa- contestó Bellatrix-…excelente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Cuando,  Lupin?- dijo la voz de Tonks- cada vez están más cerca…

- No te impacientes, enseguida podrás salir un rato a divertirte…

Las bromas eran buenas compañeras en estos momentos, pero Ojo loco  Moody no las aguantaba, e intentaba ponerse lo más alejado de aquellos dos. 

Snape y tres magos más se encontraban en otro rincón, junto a la puerta, y cinco más se encontraban repartidos por aquella sala.

No se sabía como estarían los demás, pero por el silencio, estarían preparados.

Remus Lupin volvió seriamente la vista al campo, y analizando la situación, sonrió débilmente.

- Clara desventaja…es justo que empecemos nosotros.

Con un fuerte golpe, abrieron las ventanas, y de las varitas surgieron varios poderosos hechizos de ataque que golpearon de lleno a un número de mortifagos.

- Adelante!!!- gritó Tonks.

Al escuchar la señal, Harry y los demás se abrieron paso por el ventanal a campo abierto, dejando en la habitación a Draco y Hermione.

- Mejor escondámonos- dijo Hermione.

- Como cobardes…- resopló el otro.

- Draco Malfoy, no te quejes- con un asentimiento de cabeza subieron juntos al piso superior.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Todo final de una Era, va acompañado de una batalla, el resultado impulsará la balanza a un lado. Esta no iba a ser ninguna excepción…

La desventaja era clara, las siluetas de la Orden del Fénix se perdían entre el revuelo de capas oscuras.

El sonido de estallidos, relámpagos, un sinfín de ataques mágicos conformaban la música de fondo de tan cruel enfrentamiento.

A pesar de todo, muchos magos tenebrosos caían a los pies de los aurores y demás magos de la Orden, pero las heridas eran constantes, y tarde o temprano las fuerzas disminuirían.

Harry y Ron, espalda contra espalda se enfrentaban contra figuras sin rostro. Neville, al lado de Ginny, intentaban abatir a un mortífago.

Los demás… luchaban sin parar.

Desde la más alta ventana de la casa, una silueta observaba desde detrás de los cristales.

Luna tenía las manos entrelazadas, intentando contener el impulso de salir afuera y ayudar a Harry. Pero, sabía que no tenía mucho que hacer, los hechizos de ataque nunca habían sido su fuerte, y el salir allí solo repercutiría en problemas para los demás. No quería ser una carga, y lo único que podía hacer era observar el desenlace de todo aquello. 

Lo había visto, había visto esta imagen, la batalla que tan arduamente habían esperado. El final…nunca consiguió desvelarlo. Era lo mejor, nunca había sido bueno indagar esos caminos, a pesar de su curiosidad. Esta vez, no.

Un ruido trasero la sobresaltó, cerrando la puerta, Draco y Hermione entraron a aquella habitación.

- Tú también te escondes?- dijo irónicamente Draco.

- Según el sentido que quieras darle al termino "esconderse"

- Mejor déjalo…- dijo el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano despreocupadamente.

Hermione se había acercado a la ventana junto a Luna, a observar el campo de batalla. Apretó con fuerza el trozo de cortinaje que agarraba con las manos. 

- Aquella vez me obligaron a mantenerme al margen de la lucha…me prometí que la próxima vez no lo permitiría y lucharía junto a los demás- Draco se había acercado por detrás para sujetar el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla- ahora de nuevo, estoy aquí…al margen de todo, observando como mis amigos luchan. No es justo…

Draco la observó intranquilo, allí estaba él, evitando cualquier lucha por miedo a perder su vida, al miedo de no volver a verla. Mientras que aquellos que siempre habían estado a su lado, combatían por lo que creían, por lo que querían proteger… él no se merecía estar con ella. Pero qué podía hacer?

Desvió su mirada  afuera, vio que en  el núcleo en donde se luchaba, no se encontraban ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, ni Bellatrix.

Un poco más retirados, observando a cierta distancia…allí se encontraban. Era una trampa!! Pretendían cansar a la Orden, y así, les darían el toque de gracia…los demás mortífagos solo servían de señuelo.           

No quedaba nadie más para poder luchar…y si morían todos aquellos…quien la protegería si él al final caía? Quién?

Ahora lo entendía…que ingenuo había sido… no importaba si él moría, en verdad no importaba, lo que era importante era que ella sobreviviera, lo había querido siempre, por eso la salvó aquella vez, y por eso la salvaría cada vez que ella estuviera en peligro. 

Pero para ello, debía salvar a aquellos que tanto apreciaba, aunque el precio fuera su vida…no había salida, de todas maneras, tarde o temprano él acabaría muerto, de una forma u otra. Bellatrix ya sabía que él estaba allí, lo sabía por el color que emanaba de la piedra, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. Sus padres se sentirían orgullosos ahora al verle? Que absurda idea al fin y al cabo, pero sí, por qué no? Él estaba luchando por lo que creía, y con ello estarían más que orgullosos. 

Había tomado su decisión.

Se giró a observar a Hermione, y en un movimiento rápido la cogió de la cintura y la llevó al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Draco! Pero que estás haciendo?- a modo de respuesta solo encontró una cálida sonrisa.

Abrió el armario de la habitación y depositó a Hermione en su interior.

- Pero qué…- su replica fue ahogada por un beso lleno de pasión, el sello de un testimonio, la propiedad de él.

Con aquel beso, Draco quería recordar todo lo que sentía por ella, y así duró el prolongado beso, que ella devolvía a muy buen grado.

Pero había que separarse, sino el oxigeno nunca llegaría. Draco le acarició la mejilla, y ella solo podía observarle de forma intrigada.

Por fin habló:

- Hermione, eres lo que más quiero, y lo sabes, has sido mi salvación y nunca sabré como  agradecértelo. Solo se me ocurre una forma.

Se levantó y la dejó allí, todavía sentada en el suelo del armario desconcertada. 

- Gracias Hermione y… perdona…

- Qué? Draco?

Cerró el armario, dejándola allí dentro y recito un conjuro en una lengua extraña. Cuando hubo terminado colocó una mano sobre la madera de la puerta. Ahora solo se escuchaban los golpes y los gritos de ella.

- Draco!! Pero que crees que estás haciendo? Déjame salir ahora mismo- la voz empezaba a ahogarse, posiblemente por las lágrimas de ella- Draco por favor, por favor no lo hagas… por favor…Draco!!!

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente y al fin respiró. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Luna.

- Las puertas no se abrirán, y desde dentro no podrá transportarse, yo he puesto un hechizo sobre ese armario.- alzó un dedo amenazante a la joven- ni se te pase por la cabeza intentar que ella salga, entiendes?

- No te preocupes, no haré nada.

- Cuida de ella, Lovegood, cuídala.

Y girando sobre sus pies, despareció de la habitación, dejando a Luna con una medio-sonrisa en la cara.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*---*-**-*-*

- Hay que reconocer que tienen valor- dijo la voz de Blaise Zabbini- saben que no tienen ninguna posibilidad, y aun así, continúan luchando.

- Esta fidelidad ciega que tienen mutuamente, me provoca nauseas…- Bellatrix había adoptado una mueca de asco- de todas formas, no es embriagador el dolor que muestran sus caras?

Pansy observaba a la mujer con cierta duda, y se preguntaba si Bellatrix entendería verdaderamente el término de "fidelidad". Lo dudaba…

- Ahora debemos encargarnos del traidor- dijo Blaise- que tienes pensado mi señora Bellatrix?

- Siempre he disfrutado de la improvisación, y creo que esta vez no va a ser una excepción.

Mientras estaban sumidos en aquella conversación, no se habían dado cuenta que una figura empezaba a  aparecerse detrás de ellos.

- _Accio__ varita!!! – del bolsillo de Zabbini se desprendió una de las varitas que guardaba, y fue directamente a las manos de Draco._

En las caras de aquellos se dibujó la sorpresa, exceptuando la de Bellatrix, que seguía manteniendo su característica cruel sonrisa.

- Si que te has apresurado en venir a tú final, eh Malfoy?- la sonrisa de Zabbini se había acentuado.

Draco no respondió, simplemente miraba inexpresivo cada uno de los rostros de aquellos que lo habían utilizado tanto miedo. 

Apretó la varita para comprobar que seguía allí, y de paso, fundarle más valor del que necesitaba.

De reojo observó la batalla que se llevaba a cabo a pocos metros de él.

Todavía no había bajas del bando de Potter, heridas superficiales posiblemente, pero todos seguían luchando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó por fin en su cara. Todo estaba bien… por ahora.

- Muy bien, terminemos por fin con todo esto.- Draco se colocó delante de Bellatrix, sin quitar los ojos de la piedra que ella llevaba en el cuello.

Zabbini se colocó delante de la mujer, y sacó su varita, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco.

- Antes de que mueras patéticamente, Malfoy, me gustaría vencerte yo mismo, todavía te debo unos instantes de dolor.

- Claro, los que te daré yo a ti.

Los demás mortífagos se apartaron prudentemente de ellos dos, y observaron como los dos magos, antiguos compañeros, se enfrentaban, Aunque Draco, optó por no esforzarse, por qué desperdiciar sus fuerzas con un inepto como era aquel Blaise? Por lo que le siguió el juego. Sin pensar, que Zabbini, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*

- Auch!!!- Ginny había caído herida, un ataque poco potente le había rozado.

- Ginny!!!- Neville, en un acto reflejó, atacó a aquel mortífago y la arrastró lejos del combate.

- Neville, déjame, no te preocupes, puedo seguir luchando.

Él le sonrió, sabía que si se ponía cabezota, ella podía ser peor que los mismos mortífagos.

El cansancio empezaba a ser obvio en los rostros de todos ellos.

- Resistid!!- gritaba Lupin- la ayuda está en camino!!!

- Eso no lo dijo hace ya un rato, Harry?- dijo sin apartar la atención Ron.

- Bueno, a lo mejor esto también le convence a él. Pero…- Harry se quedó observando el lugar donde Zabbini estaba luchando contra…- pero que hace ahí Malfoy?

- Si él está ahí…dónde está Hermione?- Ron también observaba hacia aquella dirección- necio irresponsable, lo voy a…

- No te preocupes, Hermione no está aquí. Tenemos que ayudarle.

- Él no se ha ido a buscar pelea, pues que lo resu…

- No te acuerdas lo que te de dijo? Si acaban con él, ya sabes a por quien irán…

- Maldito sea…

Y ambos, corrieron disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Draco.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Luna seguía observando al exterior, mientras se escuchaban los ruidos del golpear de Hermione contra la puerta del armario.

- Luna!!!...Luna!!! se qué estás ahí, ábreme ahora mismo- débil pero contundente era la voz de Hermione.

- Lo siento Hermione, aunque quisiera no podría, él ha aplicado un hechizo que no puedo contrarrestar.

Pero ella no apartaba la vista de la ventana, observando cada movimiento.

Hermione, se restregaba con la muñeca, una lágrima traicionera que se desprendía.

Que rabia, no podía aguantarlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo acabaría así? Él luchando a precio de su vida, y ella allí encerrada.

No aguantaba esa injusticia, por qué siempre eran los demás lo que tenían que salvarla a ella? Y sí por una vez, ella quería salvarlos a ellos? Salvarlo a él…

Era tan…tan…

Apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, y cerró fuertemente los ojos:

- MALDITO SEAS DRACO MALFOY!!!

Un estruendo hizo que la puerta se rompiera a añicos, y Hermione quedara liberada.

Luna la observaba desde un rincón, había sido muy rápida al ponerse en lugar seguro. Pero en su mirada no había asombro ninguno.

- Esto…lo he hecho…yo?- dijo Hermione perpleja.

- Seguro que yo no lo he hecho- dijo acercándose Luna.

La joven Lovegood, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. 

Luna le dio un pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Puede que puedas aprovechar por fin esta oportunidad…- Hermione la miraba confundida- eres fuerte Hermione….es tú elección…

Hermione por fin le sonrió, y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación corriendo.

- Es tú elección…es solo tuya…- dijo Luna en un susurro, mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una ligera lágrima.

Hermione corrió hacia una de las habitaciones del piso superior, y entró en la sala en donde algunas veces Severus Snape preparaba pociones, venenos, etc..

Sobre la mesa, todavía se encontraba unos recipientes con componentes extraños, pero sabía que aquello era lo que ella le había pedido, pero parecía que no le había dado tiempo terminarla. No importaba, ella sabía como hacerlo, lo había leído, y no le costaría terminarlo, pues lo difícil estaba ya hecho.

Vertió en un recipiente los polvos triturados, de un color azulado, los mezcló con un líquido rojizo y los puso a calentar a la temperatura adecuada.

Lo líquido desapareció y como resultado un montoncillo de polvos negros quedaron en el recipiente. 

Con cuidado los colocó en una bolsita de tela marrón y se lo ató al cuello.

El conjuro lo tenía memorizado en la cabeza, y los polvos en la bolsa. 

Ahora le tocaba a ella actuar…

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y antes de salir al exterior, buscó con la  mirada a Draco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estaba luchando con Zabbini, pero no parecía herido. Eso la tranquilizó, si hubieran querido matarle, ya lo estaría, pero…

- Menudo idiota…

Su mirada ahora estaba fija en Bellatrix, y a la piedra que llevaba en el cuello. Ahora solo habría que arrebatársela,  después…no había tiempo de pensar en ello.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco seguía luchando contra Blaise, ninguno parecía tener más ventaja que el otro, pero no dejaban que el contrario bajara la guardia.

- No está mal Zabbini, no está nada mal…- decía irónicamente Draco.

- Y todavía no he acabado contigo…- rió Blaise.

Con un movimiento de cabeza del mortífago, su compañero Goyle, lanzó un hechizo contra Draco desde la espalda.

El rubio no pudo más que girarse a ver como la luz se acercaba cuando:

- _Impedimenta!!!_

El hechizo se pulverizó, y no llegó a herir a Draco. Al girarse a ver quién había sido su salvador, se sorprendió al ver a Ron.

- Tú?

- No eres muy agradecido Malfoy- dijo colocándose una mano a la cintura el pelirrojo.

Zabbini los observaba con ira, ahora venían aquellos dos a estropearle la fiesta. Observó a Bellatrix a esperar órdenes. Ella dijo:

- Parece que el descanso ha terminado muchachos.- con la mano indicó a los demás mortifagos que la rodeaban que lucharan contra aquellos entrometidos.

Harry y Ron se vieron ahora rodeados de varios mortífagos, y sin poder evitarlos, tuvieron que luchar contra ellos.

Draco ahora se encontraba frente a Bellatrix, Blaise y Pansy.

- Qué crees que va a pasar ahora, Malfoy- dijo con ironía Bellatrix.

- No me importan tus amenazas Lestrange, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para…

Alzó su varita para atacar, pero a la vez Bellatrix se llevó la mano a la piedra y dijo unas palabras.

Draco no pudo terminar de decir el conjuro de ataque, cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al cuello.

- Agh agh…

- Ya veo lo que vas a hacer muchacho… a pesar de tener tanto poder, mientras que tenga esto no puedes hacer nada.

- Pues …agh…acaba tú trabajo…agh- Draco respiraba dificultosamente.

Harry y Ron observaban la escena con angustia, no podían hacer nada…

Zabbini sonreía satisfecho al ver a aquel chico, tendido en el suelo indefenso contra ellos, ahora…los más fuertes. Pansy intentaba ceder a ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había marcha atrás.

- Muy bien…acabemos…pero este no creas que es el fin, pues una muchachita será nuestro próximo objetivo, quien iba a decir que nos fuera tan útil una sangre sucia..ja ja ja.

Draco apretó fuertemente  los dientes, y la rabia se apoderó de él, pero a pesar de que quería seguir luchando, no podía, era el fin…le había fallado, al final no podría salvarla…

- Acaba ya con él mi señora…- dijo perdiendo la paciencia Zabbini al observar los ojos de Draco.

Bellatrix se llevó una vez más la mano a la piedra y…

- _Accio__ varita!!!- de nuevo del bolsillo de la túnica de Zabbini, se desprendió la varita de Hermione, que fue a parar directamente a sus manos._

De nuevo todos se sorprendieron de aquella interrupción tan inapropiada.

- Her…mio…ne…agh- Draco, ahora demasiado cansado, no podía más que observarla con angustia. Qué hacia ella allí?

- Hermione!!! Vete ahora mismo de aquí!!!- gritó la voz de Ron que intentaba llegar hasta donde ella estaba sin conseguirlo por culpa de sus enemigos.

Ella paseo su mirada desde Ron y Harry, pasando por las caras de todos los mortífagos, y finalizando en el rostro exhausto de Draco.

Con toda la furia que podía manifestar, aferró con fuerza su varita, y se giró a observar frente a frente a Bellatrix. Esta se limitó a observarla con burla.

- Me vienes genial, querida, eres ahora como nuestra invitada especial.

- Ya basta de tus estupideces Lestrange, ya basta.

- Esta bien, aceleremos el desenlace.

Miró a Draco y cogió con fuerza la piedra para recitar otras palabras. Pero no le dio tiempo. Hermione alzó contra ella su varita, y un hechizo demasiado poderoso para haberlo hecho Hermione golpeó a Bellatrix.

Todos observaron quien había sido, y Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarse con Snape. Pero este, siguió con la pelea que llevaba a cabo con un mortífago.

Hermione, reaccionó rápido, y fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix, demasiado aturdida para reaccionar que Hemione le arrancaba la piedra del cuello.

- Suéltala Hermione, suéltala!!!- gritó levantándose del suelo Draco.

Hermione la observó detenidamente y vio como el reflejo verde comenzaba a ser engullido por el rojo. Se giró a Draco:

- Si la suelto, tú sucumbirás a la esencia de Voldemort!!

- Y si no la sueltas, tú serás la que seas engullida, ahora ya no me quiere a mi, suéltala te digo!!!

- Haga lo que haga, tú morirás, no??

Draco no pudo responder, simplemente la miraba nervioso y lleno de miedo por ella. 

- Draco…siempre desee salvar a los que más quería…ya he sido salvada demasiadas veces…es mi turno.

- Qué?

Antes de que Draco saliese de su confusión, Hermione, arrancó de su cuello la bolsita de polvos.

En una mano la vida de Draco, en la otra…era su elección.

Colocándo en alto la piedra, arrojó sobre ella los polvos negros que oscurecieron todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

- Hermione que estás haciendo????- la voz angustiada de Draco resurgía entre todos los gritos de lucha. Pansy y Blaise observaban la escena con interés y confusión, que estaba haciendo la sangre-sucia??

De aquella niebla oscura, resurgieron unas palabras que se perdían en el aire:

_Desde las profundidades de la magia prohibida_

_Yo te invoco, tú más leal sierva_

_Pues yo soy la que practica tú sabiduría_

_Los que una vez fueron uno, ahora serán divididos_

_El que fue arrancado volverá a su nido_

_El precio será el convenido_

Un rayo débilmente tenue, surgió de aquella neblina y fue directamente al cuerpo de Draco.

-Argh!!!- un doloroso pinchazo, parecido a un millón de dagas, se clavaban al cuerpo del muchacho, pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había llegado

Ese dolor solo podía significar una cosa.

- Ya esta? Ha vuelto a mi?- pero su sorpresa desapareció al escuchar un horrible grito doloroso que emergía del interior de aquella niebla.

- HERMIONE!!!- gritaron Harry y Ron.

Draco se levantó apresuradamente, pero sin poder aguantar el dolor que empezaba a sentir. El miedo…aquel grito lo recordaba, era el  mismo que él había provocado al principio de todo esto…cuando…

Los tres jóvenes corrieron hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba ella.

La niebla oscura se disipó, y la figura de Hermione empezó a hacerse visible. Lo primero que se vio una luz cegadora que surgía del interior, estaba entre las manos de ella. Pero ya no era verde, ni tampoco era roja.

El ámbar refulgía por doquier, y ese color solo podía significar una cosa.

- Her…Hermione?- dijo Harry, intentando acercarse, pero se detuvo al observar que la muchacha ahora abría los ojos, todavía llenos de lágrimas.

Su mirada se posó en el rostro angustiado de Draco. De la boca de la chica surgió unas leves palabras:

- Ha sido mi elección…lo siento.

Y sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo como el fuego.

----------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO---------------------

La confusión reinará entre vuestras cabecitas??? Lo habré conseguido una vez más??? Algun@s me matará tan a gusto …

Este capitulo me ha costado un poco, pero puede ser a las sucesivas interrupciones que he sufrido, jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado, algo de complicación si que ha habido.

Había gente que me preguntaba sobre lo que dejé en el aire sobre Lupin, bueno digamos, que no lo explico, pues era algo que no debía repercutir en la historia, y solo me parecía apropiado ponerlo, para relacionarlo con el pobre Ron. Pero no saldrá nada en mi fic, no lo explicaré, pues no se puede incluir en ningun momento.

Ahora ya sabeis en lo que le ayudó a a Hermione, Lupin y tambien Snape. Pero como yo soy siempre tan minimalista, me gusta que haya cosas que la gente se imagine, no me gusta darlo todo tan masticado, ejejejeje.

Bueno, este capitulo ha sido mas largo que los anteriores, no quiero alargar mas la cosa, pero las situaciones me salen a veces de improvisto, me encanta improvisar, y si sale bien, mejor que mejor.

Pues nada, este capitulito es como….mi regalo de navidad para vosotros, no es mucho, pero es lo que está más al alcance de mis manos, jejeje, modestia aparte.

En este capitulo no contestaré a los reviews, especialmente porque me dirijo  a tod@s por igual para este día, el de nochebuena, pues, porque en estos dias, todo el mundo es igual de especial (puedo ser mas cursi?) 

Gracias por llegar hasta este punto de leer mi fic, porque vuestro apoyo es el mejor de los regalos. Muchos besos y que todo el mundo pase, una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO 2004.

Con mis mejores deseos:

Shiro, sassech. 2003


	17. Incluso en la más profunda oscuridad

**16. Incluso en la más profunda oscuridad…**

- Her-Hermione?- dijo con voz temblorosa Ron.

No hubo contestación, la muchacha, con un rostro inexpresivo pero con todavía lágrimas en los ojos, paseaba su mirada, escudriñando todos los rostros cercanos a ella.

Draco se había colocado al lado de Harry, y observaba con amargura, como aquel ser tan cálido, ahora se mostraba tan…frío.

- Malfoy…esa piedra es?- dijo Harry señalando la piedra que la joven sostenía con la mano izquierda.

- Así es- dijo con voz apagada- ahora es el alma de Hermione la que está en su interior.

Una risa estridente hizo que se dieran media vuelta. Bellatrix Lestrange se había incorporado y ahora se acercaba junto al cuerpo de Hermione.

- Nuestra nueva Maestra …- dijo saludando a Hermione con una inclinación- ,,,ahora solo falta completar algunas cosillas.

Su rostro deformado por una sonrisa, ahora observaba a Draco y a los demás.

- Necesitamos borrar cualquier atadura para ella.

Draco entendió de inmediato, que esa atadura serían todos aquellos que tanto la apreciaban, y que ella quería. Instintivamente se giró a observar a Harry y a Ron. Irían a por ellos…y también a por todos los demás.

Pansy apretó los puños, comprendía perfectamente lo que Bellatrix intentaba hacer…pero, de que había servido el controlar a Draco todo ese tiempo? Para que tanto esfuerzo de conservarlo con vida?

Zabbini se acercó al lado de Bellatrix, con una sonrisa de triunfo, y dirigiéndose a la joven:

- Mi Maestra- una ceja del rostro de Hermione se alzó, pero sin desviar la mirada de Draco y los demás- ellos nos lo impiden, impiden nuestro triunfo, nos quieren muertos….no piensa hacer nada?

La piedra mostraba una mezcla de ámbar rojizo, pero el rostro seguía inexpresivo. Ella no hizo nada.

-Mi señora- dijo a Bellatrix- que sucede?

Bellatrix se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, y después de pensarlo un segundo, rápidamente le arrebató de las manos la piedra.

- Muy bien, si no les mata, la destruiré.

Hermione no hizo nada, pero Harry y Ron miraron con odio a Bellatrix.

Draco en cambio, dio un paso hacia delante:

- Volveré a ocupar su lugar…pero devuélvele su alma- dijo mirándola lleno de odio.

A modo de respuesta, Bellatrix solo pudo soltar una horrible carcajada.

- Nunca me habría imaginado esta escena tan caballeresca de parte tuya, Draco Malfoy. Pero no me sirves, demasiado tarde…

- Serás…

Draco sacó su varita y se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Bellatrix. Pero antes de llegar a ella, un rayo le impactó directamente e hizo que se cayera al suelo.

Al alzar la vista, abrió inmensamente los ojos, abría preferido negar directamente lo que estaba viendo, pero era cierto. Hermione estaba frente a él apuntándole con la varita. Ella le había atacado.

- No…no puede ser.

El rostro de ella seguía siendo inexpresivo.  Dio un paso más para acercarse a Draco.

Rápidamente su paso fue impedido por Pansy.

- No lo hagas estúpida sangre-sucia!!

Draco observaba desconcertado como Pansy Parkinson le estaba protegiendo de Hermione. De nuevo observaba lo caprichoso que podía ser el destino.

- Qué estás haciendo Pansy!?- gritó Goyle.

- No puedo dejar que lo haga…no puedo.- dijo llorando.

- Al final simplemente seguirás siendo una chiquilla caprichosa enamorada de él- la voz de Blaise Zabbini sonaba asqueada.

Bellatrix se adelantó y le atacó. Los ojos de sorpresa de muchos de los allí presentes se posaron en el cuerpo de Pansy que yacía a un lado de Draco. Bellatrix observaba complacida.

- Necia estúpida.

Draco no pudo más que observar con rabia el cuerpo de su antigua compañera a su lado.

- Esto no tendría que haber pasado- dijo apretando los dientes.

Harry y Ron observaban impotentes la escena. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos miraba la batalla que se libraba unos metros atrás de ellos. Necesitaban la ayuda de los mayores, pero como podían resolver aquello? No podían depender tanto de Lupin y los demás. Deberían solucionarlo ellos. 

No podían dejar que mataran a Draco, y menos que lo hiciera Hermione, sino puede que la perdiesen para siempre.

Una voz gritona les hizo volver a centrarse en lo que tenían frente a ellos. Una nueva figura apareció detrás de Hermione, alguien que habían olvidado completamente, alguien que Harry seguía odiando. Allí estaba de nuevo Peter, Colagusano.

- Vaya, pero si está aquí el…pequeño Potter- dijo con una voz temblorosa, pero no por ella amenazante.

Bellatrix se giró a él y le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no falles ahora.

El asintió levemente y sacó su varita. Dos mortífagos se habían acercado por detrás a Harry y a Ron, y ahora les apuntaban con la varita, pero no atacaron, sino que se quedaron, como esperando alguna indicación. 

Harry los observó y luego a Colagusano que se dirigía con varita en mano, en donde se encontraba Draco. Al segundo comprendió:

- Como siempre, te dejan el trabajo sucio, eh miserable?- gritó Harry.

Colagusano no hizo caso, y se detuvo frente a Draco, que seguía tendido en el suelo demasiado dolorido para alzarse, pero en su rostro, su mirada amenazante perduraba.

Pero por su mente se pasó una terrible sensación que había olvidado hace poco, el miedo a la soledad. Allí, frente a él se encontraba la única persona que le ataba al presente, pero al mismo tiempo, la había perdido? Ella le había atacado, y en su mirada…ya no podía ver aquellos ojos que tanto ansiaba, aquellos que pudieron traerle de la oscuridad. Todo había terminado? 

Frente a él, su verdugo iba a empezar…Lo único que pudo fue agachar la cabeza y esperar…

- _Cruccio__!!!- el ataque le alcanzó de lleno, y sintió como el dolor empezaba a penetrarle._

- Malfoy!!!!- gritaron al unísolo Harry y Ron.

Los gritos llegaron hasta donde se encontraban algunos de la Orden del Fénix.

Tonks se giró y llamó a Lupin, que a su vez intentó correr hacia donde estaban Harry y los demás. Pero los magos oscuros no se lo iban a poner tan fácil.

- Demonios, hagamos lo que hagamos siempre hay más…

Una gran explosión en la llanura, hizo que muchos se detuvieran.

Una  multitud de magos, con sus varitas, se acercaban corriendo. Varias patrullas de aurores se unían a la ayuda. Dumbledore y Mcgonagall habían conseguido los refuerzos.

El combate empezaba a igualarse.

Pero las cosas para los otros se ponían peor.

Colagusano seguía frente a Draco, este último se retorcía de dolor a sus pies.

- No puedo seguir observando como si nada…- empezó a gruñir Ron- Harry…

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, los dos mortífagos que les tenían sujetos, aplicaron sobre ellos un ataque.

Draco alzó su mirada, ahora borrosa por el sudor y varios mechones que se desprendían por su frente.

El panorama era desolador, allí tendidos se encontraban Harry y Ron, frente a él Colagusano con su horrible mirada temblorosa que seguía apuntándole con la varita, unos pasos más alejados, Bellatrix y Zabbini observando la piedra y luego su mirada iba a…Hermione. 

Allí se encontraba ella, la mismísima imagen de un espectro hermoso, con los cabellos sueltos alrededor de su rostro, cayendo en cascadas por sus hombros, su frágil figura, sus largos brazos, su cara…pero sus ojos, se habían tornado fríos, distantes. La había perdido? Había perdido a su Hermione?

Tanto tiempo buscándola, y ahora ella…por salvarle a él…que valor podía tener él, comparado con aquel magnífico ser? No era justo, no lo era…no quería que ese fuese el precio, él quería que ella viviese, que estuviera a salvo…y ni eso había conseguido?

La rabia volvía a invadirle…y no pudo apartar los ojos del rostro inexpresivo de ella….

- Maldita sea….Hermione!!!- su voz se apagó con un golpe en un costado recibido por su verdugo.

- Acaba de una vez con él, me estoy aburriendo de sus gritos- sentenció Bellatrix.

Colagusano se retiró un poco y alzó su varita dispuesto a volver a emplear el hechizo.

- _Crucio!!!_

Pero no llegó a Draco, pues otro cuerpo se interpuso.

- Ron!!!- gritó Harry.

Ahora el joven pelirrojo era el que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, ante la sorpresa de Draco. Cuando pudo reaccionar, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros, intentando que no se aturdiera.

- Pero se puede saber que haces Weasley? Te has vuelto loco?- gritaba Draco.

- Eres más idiota de lo que esperaba Malfoy- dijo respirando dificultosamente- si tú la palmas…se acabó…__

- Qué?__

- No lo entiendes? Siempre has sido tú el que ella buscaba… es por…__

- No te hagas el héroe Weasley, no lo hagas…no me vas a dejar con una deuda de vida contigo…no me hagas que te deba mi vida…__

- Demasiado tarde- dijo con tono irónico, después de todo, no tenía que estar tan mal para bromear.__

Harry respiró tranquilo al ver que Ron y Draco estaban bien, aunque tampoco se puede decir que estuviesen perfectamente después de recibir ambos un ataque como el _crucio._

- Traedlo aquí- ordenó Bellatrix.

Dos mortífagos cogieron por los brazos a Harry y lo colocaron junto a los otros dos. Los tres muchachos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, todavía incapaces de recuperarse tan pronto.

- Vamos a dejarnos de tanto sentimentalismo, no tengo todo el día- Bellatrix cogió con fuerza la piedra y observó a Hermione- cumple con tú deber, ahora mátalos o destruiré la piedra!!

Los tres miraron con horror la figura de Hermione, iba a ser capaz de asesinar a sus amigos? Lo haría?

- Hermione no lo hagas!! Hermione reacciona!!!- gritaba Ron.

Harry y Draco la observaban sin poder decir ni una palabra, nadie podría ayudarlos, nadie estaba pendiente ahora de ellos, nadie.

El cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó y empezó a andar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ellos. Aferró su varita y la alzó.

Sus labios se abrieron para formar aquellas terribles palabras:

- _AVARA…_

- _P_ara!!__

Las palabras se cortaron de inmediato, una figura le impedía la visión de los chicos, una joven la había detenido poniéndose delante de ellos, una joven que se había jurado ella misma no intervenir los sucesos, pero no podía…no podía ver como aquella chica los mataba, no podía permitir que ella matara a su persona especial, no lo permitiría:

- Lu-Luna…- dijo sorprendido Harry.

Luna no se giró al escuchar aquellas palabras que sonaban tan bien en la voz de Harry, su atención ahora estaba fija en Hermione, que permanecía con la inexpresividad. Había llegado la hora de cambiar las cosas:

- Pensé que serías más fuerte Hermione, tuve mis esperanzas puestas en ti…pero parece ser que me equivoqué- no hubo ninguna reacción- has sucumbido a la oscuridad que tanto temías, has dejado que te arrastrara y te alejara de los que más querías, pero…- su voz cambió, la ira era presa de ella- tan cobarde eres de dejar que te manipule el ser que más odias? Vas a olvidar todo lo que has tenido que pasar por culpa de aquella noche? Vas a consentir que te arrebaten lo que tanto habías buscado? Vas a tirarlo todo como si no te importara? No me hagas reír Hermione- los ojos de Luna empezaron a empañarse, pero nunca mostraría a la gente su debilidad, pero este hecho hizo que una leve reacción hiciera acto de presencia en Hermione, casi imperceptible.- Recuerda lo que te dijo una vez Lupin, recuérdalo Hermione…

Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, solo esperaba que funcionara…aunque estaba dispuesta a luchar contra ella para que no matara a sus amigos…ni a Draco.

Draco pasaba una mirada desde Luna hacia Hermione, era cierto todo lo que ella le había dicho, Hermione había sufrido tanto? En un instante el sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de él…pero cuando fue a coger su varita, se detuvo en seco, pues algo vio en Hermione que hizo que se paralizara.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella, pero su gesto seguía inexpresivo….a pesar de que sus labios volvieron a abrirse para formar palabras:

- _Incluso…en la más profunda oscuridad…hay esperanza…de luz._

- Qué?- dijo Ron.__

- Lo recordó- contestó Luna.__

Draco se incorporó sorprendido y la observó. Pero antes de que pudiera dar ningún paso, Colagusano se interpuso y les apuntó a todos con su varita.

- Acaba con ellos de una vez- gritó Bellatrix.

Pero antes de que pudiera formular ningún hechizo, antes de que sus ojos se pudieran fijar ante sus victimas, algo en su interior no iba bien.

Ante la mirada aterrada de todos los allí presentes, el cuerpo de Colagusano comenzó a retorcerse en formas imposibles, su piel comenzó a desquebrajarse y la sangre se derramaba hacia el suelo.

Lo más horrible, fue que todavía seguía gritando, cuando ya no quedaba más que su cara descompuesta por el dolor que estaba experimentando.

Todo lo que quedó del que una vez fue Peter Petegrew, fue una mancha oscura en el suelo embarrado.

Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que vomitar a un lado, la escena había sido demasiado impactante para que nadie pudiera aguantarla.

Al alzar las miradas a buscar al causante de tan atroz final de un ser, se encontraron con una Hermione con la vista fija en la mancha. Era la viva imagen de la cólera. Su inexpresividad la había abandonado.

- Hermione…- dijo desconcertado Draco.- pero qué…?

Por primera vez, Hermione había matado a una persona, sus manos estaban manchadas, pero los había salvado, y eso solo quería decir una cosa…no la habían perdido.

La reacción de los mortifagos no fue muy positiva, y muchos de ellos empezaron a huir. Pero no pudieron, pues corrieron la misma suerte que Colagusano.

- Es horrible…este poder…es de ella?- susurro Harry.

- Debemos detenerla Harry- dijo alterada Luna- si continua así, esto se convertirá en…Harry piensa en como se sentirá Hermione cuando se de cuenta de que ella ha asesinado a esas personas de esa forma?

Ron lo escuchó todo, y se giró a observar a Draco que continuaba absorto observando a Hermione destruyendo a aquellos mortífagos.

El pelirrojo lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le hizo observarle directamente a él:

- Escucha Malfoy, haz algo de provecho en tú vida, y detenla…

- Y por qué debería hacerlo, Weasley?- dijo desconcertado- ella puede acabar con todos nuestros problemas en un momento …

- Entonces…- dijo soltándolo desilusionado- en estos momentos no piensas en ella? No piensas en su protección?

- Tú crees que necesita alguna?- dijo señalando irónicamente en dirección de la joven- parece que se vale por sí…

Se cayó en seco, al verla comprendió lo que quería decir Ron, Hermione no podía seguir con aquello, ella siempre había estado en contra de todas aquellas batallas, y ahora era la responsable de varias muertes, le dejaría hacer? Se quedaría allí quieto observando como aquella joven destrozaba todas sus esperanzas?

Vio como el turno de Bellatrix había llegado, Draco apretó los puños:

- Mierda…- y corrió en dirección a Hermione.

Bellatrix le mostraba amenazadoramente a Hermione la piedra, que ahora refulgía con un esplendor ambarino, tan cegador que la propia Bellatrix debía cerrar los ojos, pero que a Hermione no le molestaba en absoluto.

- Te aseguro que la destruiré, te lo aseguro!!

- _Hazlo…estarás muerta antes de decir ni una palabra._

Cuando alzó su brazo para lanzar su hechizo, unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por detrás. Draco la apretó contra él, y le detuvo los brazos hacia abajo.

- No lo hagas…- suplicó en un susurro-…por favor Hermione….reacciona maldita sea!!

Bellatrix sonrió complacida ante la estupidez del chico de frenar el ataque de Hermione. Pero cuando se despistó un segundo, alguien le arrebató la piedra de las manos.

- Creo que esto me lo quedaré yo…- Dumbledore había llegado tan repentinamente que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mucho menos Bellatrix.

El director de Hogwarts conjuró una cuerda que se enredó alrededor del cuerpo de Lestrange y la inmovilizó.

Lo mismo hizo Harry, que capturó a Zabbini, el cual ya pretendía abandonar aquel lugar en donde ya no podía salir vencedor. Ron se encargó de Crabbe y Goyle, y otros aurores terminaron de capturar a los últimos magos tenebrosos.

Una vez dejado en orden todo, Luna junto con Harry y Ron, se acercaron en donde se encontraba Draco, que retenía a Hermione.

- Todo acabo..- dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione.

- NO LA TOQUES!!- gritó Draco- está fría, su piel está congelada.

Pero a pesar de la temperatura de su cuerpo, Draco seguía abrazándola fuertemente.

Harry buscó en la mirada de Dumbledore una respuesta a la situación de Hermione, pero la mirada del director era cansada, y el particular brillo que siempre desprendía, ahora estaba ausente en aquellos ojos.

Luna observó los ojos de Hermione, estaban vacíos, no había ningún sentimiento que mostrara si ella había recuperado la normalidad.

La piedra no relucía, como lo había echo segundos antes, estaba apagada, tan apagada como ella…

- Por qué no reacciona?- preguntó Harry- antes lo ha hecho, por qué ahora no hace nada?

- Supongo- empezó a decir Dumbledore- si no me equivoco…cuando el señor Malfoy la cogió, ese contacto hizo que ella reaccionara y…digamos que se calmó, pero con ello…puede que haya sufrido algo…

Draco alzó los ojos hacia el anciano, temía por ella, lo sabía, al igual que él. 

- Her-Hermione?- susurró al oído de ella para que nadie más escuchase- estas a salvo…todos lo estamos…todo acabó…tranquila…

Palabras consoladoras, pero ninguna hizo que ella realizara el más mínimo gesto.

Dumbledore acercó la piedra a la chica, para comprobar si esta le provocaba alguna reacción.

Los gritos de ella fue el resultado de esa prueba.

- Hermione cálmate!!! Cálmate!!!- gritaba Draco sujetándola fuertemente mientras ella intentaba soltarse de él.

Al escuchar los gritos de la joven,  Lupin, Ginny y Neville se acercaron.

- Qué le pasa?- dijo Ginny llevándose  una mano a la boca- haced algo…no veis que sufre?

Nadie le contestó.

- No os quedéis ahí, despejad esto…- empezó a decir Mcgonagall- lo que menos necesitamos es gente curiosa.- al ver las caras de estos- se que estas preocupados, pero con vuestra presencia no ayudareis.

Se acercó para decirle lo mismo a Draco, pero por la forma en que tenía sujeta a la chica, no creía que él fuera a hacerle caso.

Por supuesto, Harry y los demás tampoco se la hicieron. Pero se alejaron algo.

Hermione se calmó y Draco la soltó, pero le dio la vuelta para poderla ver de frente. Con ambas manos le sujetó la cara y vio con sorpresa las lágrimas de la joven deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- Dímelo Hermione- comenzó a decirle en un murmullo- dime como puedo hacer que vuelvas…haré lo que sea…lo hare…

Los labios de la joven se empezaron a mover, pero de ellos no surgió ningún sonido.

Pero Draco se fijó más, y vio que todo el rato repetía las mismas palabras. Un escalofrío subió por todo el cuerpo del joven, y un sudor helado empezó a recorrerle.

- _Mátame…-_repitió él inconscientemente.

---------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO

Después de que la gente me mate muy mucho por haberlo cortado así, tengo que decir que es que pensaba terminar el fic con este capitulo, bueno falta el epilogo, pero la cosa esta en que mientras seguia escribiendo, veia que no queria abordar todo en el mismo cap, por lo que mejor lo corto, y otro dia mas, con el final y el epilogo juntitos.

Debo decir tambien, que mi queridisima amiga Rosa me ha impulsado con su consejo a cortarlo (JOJOJOJOJOJO toda la responsabilidad cae sobre tus hombros queridisima mia)

Bueno, mejor que dure, sino ya se acaba.

**J@ina****: hola wapisima, a pesar de lo que te dije, no he terminado mi fic, pero esque siempre digo que me gusta improvisar y no sigo un patrón, asi que…este es el resultado, espero que no decaiga con lo que queda, jejejeje. Muchos besos y a ver para cuando draconis y tu nuevo fic, que se vio interesante lo que me contastes.**

**Jenny/Jade: Muy buenas, pues este fic lo tengo catalogado como romance y general, espero que ahora ya puedas ir al dia, pero para lo que queda, jejejejeje. Gracias por tus opiniones y por la información del clan fraser y mackenzie, aunque siendo como soy una gran fan de las tierras altas, pues cierta idea tenia. Muchos animos con tus proyectos y muchos besos, nos vemos.**

**BB: Siento un gran cuchillo en mi espalda al recordarte, corazon, jejeje, creo que si en el anterior me matabas, ahora ya no se ni lo que me haces, y por dios, estaba escribiendo esto cuando hablaba contigo por el msn, y bueno, quiero que sepas, que NO ME CHANTAJEES, POR DIOSSSS, jajajajjaja. No te preocupes que pronto subire el siguiente (eso espero o si no, cuando me veas seguro que me asesinas) muchos besos wapisima.**

**Kore****: Mi sangre-sucia favorita, no he podido acabarlo, pero continuo al pie del cañon, como corresponde, aunque con el cambio de ordenador, los examenes y todo, no se cuando lo podré continuar, a pesar de todo, yo seguire escribiendo, ni un monton de modelos desnudos malformados me lo podran impedir (bueno no se no se…mi moral puede quedar por los suelos al no encontrar la inspiración por tan horrenda vision) muchos besos wapa.**

**La_Peye_Malfoy**: ** Hola, bienvenida a mi fic, un poco tarde pero siempre me encanta ver gente nueva que se lo lee. Gracias por tu opinión, y te aseguro una cosa…por ahora no me siento con fuerzas de matar a Draco, asi que tranquila, jejejejeje. Espero que te guste lo que me queda y pueda ver tus opiniones. Muchos besos.**

**Kitsune****: Cuanto tiempo sin ver a la bruja más…más….poderosa?? jejeje gracias por seguir ayudando a poner reviews, y espero que te sigas leyendo el fic, y que ese reclutamiento en tu casa llegue un dia a su fin, aunque en nochevieja lo pasamos bien, aisss que lejanas se ven las quedadas continuas en verano, donde quedaron aquellos tiempos…ais que me voy por las ramas.- Muchos besos y cuidate en estos dias de examenes.**

**Alejandra: Tú tan loca como siempre, jejeje, pobrecilla mia con todas las preguntas metidas en la cabeza, y yo que siempre te regalo más… jejejeje es un detalle bonito, no? No creo que te queden muchas, y perdon por dejar este cap. Soy cruel lo se, juas juas. Muchos besos wapisima.**

**Ross_malfoy****: lo tuyo es fuerte, mira que acostarte a las 5 de la madrugada por leerte  mi fic. Ais estoy muy orgullosa jajajajajjaja. Espero que te siga gustando, y ya veo que lo subiste a la comunidad, me alegro, eres libre de subir mis fics, no hace falta que preguntes, me encanta que la gente se los lea y les guste. Muchos besos y sigue opinando.**

**Rosa: JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO NO TIENES PODER SOBRE MIIIIIIII, tu has sido la que has dicho que lo subiera…jajajajaja, no me puedes decir nada, tralara tralara….muchos besos y sigue leyendotelos, y los howlers, por dios, mas bajitos jajajjaja. Muchos besos wapisima mia.**

Y hasta aquí todo por hoy, que ya me ha costado lo mio poder escribirlo.

Nos vemos pronto, no se si antes en Proscrito, o aquí, ya veremos, según el dia que me de.

Muchos besos y espero que disfruteis de todo lo que os hayan traido los reyes. Nos leemos.

Shiro, sassenach española, y continuo perdida en mis sueños

Je suit prêt!! 


	18. hay esperanza de luz

****

17. …hay esperanza de luz.

Qué???- dijeron espantados muchos. 

Draco, giró su mirada en busca de un racionamiento mejor por parte de Dumbledore.

Está delirando, verdad?- dijo él esperanzado. Me temo que no..- dijo cerrando un instante los ojos-… su dolor es tan intenso que no puede aguantarlo. Pero ella no está herida!!!- dijo sin pensar. Draco…- el director intentó hablarle tranquilamente- ella es consciente de lo que ha hecho, no podía controlar sus movimientos, pero puede que en su interior era lo que deseaba hacer…tener una fuerza que nunca pudo mostrar, y al estar ahora en la situación que se encuentra, pues…es una debilidad que no cuesta de aprovechar… Eso quiere decir, que la esencia de Voldemort se ha aprovechado de la debilidad de Hermione al igual que hizo conmigo, verdad? 

Dumbledore asintió, y Draco volvió a observar a Hermione.

No quiero perderla- dijo con un tono angustioso en su voz- no ahora… 

Ron se acercó, y apretando los puños dijo:

No hay ninguna forma de sacar de…de…- señaló la piedra – sin que haya que tener que poner un sustituto o algo? Ella hizo un juramento- dijo Draco- al hacer el hechizo…hizo como una firma de contrato cualquiera que fuese la consecuencia… se arriesgó por… 

No pudo decir la última palabra…sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, pero no se rendiría…no…

Ginny se adelantó disimuladamente hacia Draco:

Pu-Puede que si la besas… Qué?- contestó Ron Qué pasa? En los cuentos siempre pasa igual, al besar a la chica, el maleficio se rompe, no? 

Todo el mundo hizo caso omiso de la proposición de la joven.

Snape se adelantó y miró a Hermione como examinándola.

Señor- se dirigió a Dumbledore- creo conocer la posible solución, pero no del todo satisfactoria. 

Un silencio reinó, Harry no aguantaba aquella tensión que tanto le gustaba mantener a Severus Snape.

Y bien?- insistió Harry. Hay un medio de separar las dos esencias…pero puede que la de Granger deba…permanecer en el interior de la piedra. 

Draco, instintivamente ojeó la piedra. Depender de algo tan frágil para conservar la vida de aquella muchacha? Pero a su vez, era la única solución…la recuperaría…la tendría de nuevo a su lado….

Hágalo, por favor… 

Snape, se marchó deprisa al interior de la casa…los demás se sentaron a esperar.

Draco se sentó en el suelo, y cogió a Hermione y la sentó con él. Ella no se resistía, era la imagen de una muñeca.

Menudos quebraderos de cabeza- le decía a Hermione irónicamente- quien me iba a decir que iba a acabar así…no podía complicarme menos la vida?- el silencio no era una virtud en momentos tensos, y Draco lo sabía perfectamente, o no habría estado hablando de ese modo, y con alguien que parecía que no podía escucharle. 

Comenzó a acariciarle los mechones de pelo como queriéndolos desmarañar. Que tacto más suave le parecía…

No quiero perderte…no pienso hacerlo…soy demasiado testarudo para ver como tú quedas como la valiente, la que nos salva…y yo solo el que se queda sin chica, eh? 

Antes de darse cuenta, Snape ya volvía con una bolsita de tela. 

A duras penas, consiguieron entre Snape y Lupin coger a Hermione sin que Draco se negara a separarse de ella. Pero al fin, él se colocó al lado de Ron.

En pocos instantes, Dumbledore cogió la piedra, y Snape depositó los polvos, con ayuda de las varitas y frases indescifrables, un humo les envolvió, el mismo que había envuelto momentos antes el cuerpo de Hermione.

Draco fijó la vista a la figura de Hermione, pero no podía verle el rostro. Un estruendo hizo que se taparan los oídos, y acto seguido el humo se disipó.

Lo primero que se observó, fue el cuerpo de Hermione cayendo de rodillas y llevándose las manos a los ojos.

Draco no sabía como reaccionar, así que antes observó a Snape, y el gesto que adquirió, poniendo los ojos en blanco…eso era una buena señal…era una gran señal…

Hermione!!- Draco corrió hacia donde ella estaba, y cuando se acercó escuchó sus sollozos. 

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, incluso parecía ahogarse entre sollozo y sollozo. Draco la abrazó protectora mente, y ella pegó un respingo al notar la presencia de él.

Oh Draco…dios, pero que he hecho? Dios….Draco…- ella se aferró a él, llegando a clavarle las uñas- como pude…como? SShh, ya pasó…tranquila…- él no pudo controlar que los ojos se enrojecieran de la angustia retenida, ella había vuelto. Soy como ellos….soy como ÉL, yo no…yo no puedo… 

Draco le acariciaba el pelo pero no lograba tranquilizarla, ahora él miraba con impotencia hacia el lado de Harry y los demás.

Luna se acercó, y sacando la varita, señaló a Hermione, y susurrando unas palabras, ella cayó dormida en los brazos de Draco.

El descanso la tranquilizará.- dijo Harry. Gracias…- contestó sin apartar los ojos del gesto, ahora tranquilo, del rostro de Hermione- gracias... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Escuchaba unos sonidos a la lejanía, gente que dialogaba, pero no podía diferenciar de quien eran las voces.

Todo estaba oscuro, su mente había vuelto a la consciencia, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, todavía no, no estaba lista.

Notaba que su mano izquierda estaba protegida por un cálido contacto, a pesar de ello, quería estar refugiada en la tranquilidad del sueño.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia continua, varias personas conversaban:

Me habría encantado acabar con él con mis propias manos... ese Colagusano... Bueno Lupin, puedes sentirte orgulloso de que lo halla echo una de tus más preciadas alumnas- contestó sonriente Harry. Pero aun así...el precio ha sido demasiado alto...ella no se merecía cargar con esos actos- dijo Ron sentado en el rincón más alejado. 

De vez en cuando, el pelirrojo miraba de reojo la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo Hermione.

Luna se dio cuenta de esto, y se acercó a Ron:

Quieres hablar? Creo que no hace falta- dijo haciendo una mueca torcida- yo ansiaba la felicidad de Hermione...y ...aunque me pese...creo que la ha encontrado junto a...ese. 

Luna ahogó una pequeña risa, Ron la miró ceñudo.

Nunca cambies, Ron Weasley, estoy completamente segura, que ese encanto que irradias cautivara a esa persona especial para ti. Una vez creí encontrarla... Nunca se encuentra a la primera...he ahí lo divertido. 

Ron le sonrió en forma de respuesta y Luna se alejó para colocarse al lado de Harry, no sin antes apretarle un poco su mano para que él se voltease a encontrarse con aquellos ojos profundos que nunca se cansaría de mirar.

Dumbledore entró en el salón, y todos callaron. La profesora Mcgonagall y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entraron tras él.

Todos los que capturamos están camino a ser juzgados por el Ministerio. Este asunto ya no depende de nosotros directamente- dijo tranquilamente el viejo director- no obstante me pregunto como está nuestra joven Granger. 

Harry se adelantó para colocarse frente a él:

Todavía esta durmiendo, señor, pero no hay síntomas de que esté en peligro. Ya veo que el joven Malfoy no se aparta de ella. Necesitaríamos múltiples hechizos aturdidores para poder apartarle de aquella habitación- dijo con sorna Ron. 

A esto, no pudieron más que romper en sonoras carcajadas. Pero un muchacho que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared, no parecía estar muy cómodo con el comportamiento de aquellos.

Se puede saber que es tan divertido?- dijo para sí mismo Draco. 

Estaba sentado junto a la cama donde reposaba Hermione. Él no apartaba la vista de ella, y de vez en cuando envolvía la mano de la chica, con la suya propia. Intentado comprobar, innecesariamente, que la chica no estaba fría ni que iba a desaparecer.

Draco la miraba con cada vez menos paciencia, no aguantaba estar allí sentado viendo pasar las horas, y que ella no mostrara ningún indicio de despertarse.

Despierta de una puñetera vez, Granger!! Si no lo haces haré que abras esos ojos a la fuerza, y puede ser que no te guste...- dijo con voz severa. Esa...es...forma...de...tratar a una...enferma...Malfoy? 

La voz débil de Hermione hizo que reaccionara Draco, y poco a poco vio que los ojos de ella empezaban a abrirse.

Por todos los rayos, estabas despierta?- dijo todavía desconcertado. Si digo que sí ..que harás? 

No le dio tiempo a incorporarse de la cama, pues Draco se echo encima suya a abrazarla.

Eres una tramposa, sangre-sucia. Y tú un aprovechado, condenado hurón engreído. 

Cuando Draco iba a contestarle, se sorprendió al ver que Hermione lo aferraba por el cuello y lo atraía a ella, envolviéndolo en un cálido beso.

Él, al reaccionar, la abrazó, y pudo sentir el calor que ella desprendía, podía notar cada curva de su piel, bajo aquellas ropas. La deseaba, cuanto la deseaba....

La empujó contra la cama, pero la mala suerte quiso que cayeran en mala posición y rodaran hasta el suelo.

Augh!- dijo Draco tocándose la cabeza, intentando que Hermione no se diera contra el suelo, giró como pudo, y él recibió el golpe del frío suelo, pero en compensación, recibió a Hermione encima suyo, y no se veía nada mal, pero a pesar de ello- por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo??? 

Hermione si no lo conociera bien, pensaría que estaba a punto de llorar de indignación. No pudo más que empezar a reírse.

-No le veo la condenada gracia, Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente, y las caras de asombro de unos cuantos, que llevaban las varitas preparadas para cualquier peligro no anunciado, se tornaron rojas de la vergüenza o una ligera diversión reflejada en el rostro. Pues no se veía todos los días, a Hermione encima de Draco en el suelo.

No pudieron más que reírse al unísolo.

La cara de Draco no reflejaba ninguna diversión.

No entiendo este extraño sentido del humor.... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el salón todos cogieron asiento, y Harry comenzó a contarle a Hermione todo lo sucedido, hasta que Dumbledore había llegado en donde se encontraban en la batalla.

Hermione escuchaba silenciosamente, sin decir que ella había estado consciente todo aquel tiempo, pero que no podía controlar sus movimientos.

A su espalda, se encontraba Draco con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y escuchando atentamente.

Dumbledore, le contó lo que había ocurrido con la piedra-alma, y lo que ahora representaba para ella.

Lo entiendes, Hermione. 

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Mi esencia, mi alma, o lo que sea lo que me mantiene viva, se encuentra en el interior de esa piedra - dijo señalando el trozo de roca color ámbar que habían colocado en el centro de la mesa- y no hay forma de sacarla y volverla a meter en mi cuerpo, no? 

El silencia lo confirmó.

Hasta que se encuentre un remedio- cortó Draco- para todo hay un remedio, y este no debe ser una excepción. Hay muchas respuestas que la magia convencional no puede encontrar...hay otros medios. 

Su voz se tornó siniestra, todos sabían perfectamente a que se refería...magia antigua, o incluso magia negra.

Ya que el señor Malfoy se muestra tan enterado de estos campos...- Draco alzó una ceja curiosa al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore- esta será su tarea, investigará y encontrará una cura para la señorita Granger. Puede que de ahí encuentre una afinidad para dedicarse a un empleo en un departamento del Ministerio. Me está sugiriendo que trabaje en el Ministerio, señor? 

El viejo director le sonrió afablemente.

No pensará que necesita seguir en la sombra, verdad? Y no es una sugerencia. Cuando todo esté listo se incorporará a nuestras filas en el Ministerio, necesitamos de sus conocimientos. 

Draco torció su gesto en una mueca divertida, le encantaba que la gente dependiera de él de esa forma. 

Al ver esto, Ron puso los ojos en blanco resignado, no se lo podría quitar de en frente ni en el trabajo.

Harry miró de nuevo la piedra y señalándola dijo:

Quién se encargará de guardar la piedra? No es algo que haya que dejar a la ligera. 

Todos la miraron, todavía sujeta a la cadena en donde la llevaba Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco se adelantó y cuidadosamente cogió de la cadena y la alzó. Ron se levantó rápidamente.

No, no y no...esto si que no lo aguanto, tú no vas a... 

Antes de poder terminar, Draco deslizó el colgante por el cuello de Hermione, y esta la miró sorprendida, al igual que algunos de los allí presentes.

Draco al ver sus caras, dijo con fastidio.

No pensaba quedármela- dijo alzando los hombros- no creo que sea lo adecuado que ninguno, a parte de Hermione, se encargue de esa piedra. Al fin y al cabo, su vida depende de ella, Hermione es la que debe cuidar de si misma. 

Hermione se levantó y abrazó enérgicamente a Draco. Esas palabras...esas eran las que siempre había querido escuchar de boca de sus más allegados, el poder de poder protegerse ella misma, esa libertad, el no depender del esfuerzo de los demás, y por fin alguien...no...Draco lo había entendido.

Es mi responsabilidad- dijo a todos- yo soy la única capaz de protegerme de mí misma, por lo tanto puedo proteger mi vida. 

Draco la observaba irradiando felicidad.

Creo que por aquí hemos terminado- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- Albus? Si, todo bien...todo está muy bien. 

Draco miró a Ron de reojo y luego a Hermione. Acercándose a ella le dijo al oido.

Cámbiate. 

Hermione lo miró y sonriéndole se marchó a su habitación sin preguntar la razón.

Draco, a disgusto se acercó a Ron.

Eh Weasley. 

Ron se puso instintivamente a la defensiva, pero Draco hizo un chasquido con la lengua a disgusto.

Tranquilo que no muerdo...a veces- Ron lo miró enfadado pero no contestó- necesito pedirte un favor... Mal rayo me para y me queme vivo!!!!! Tú!!!!!!! Draco Malfoy pidiéndome un favor???? Esto es el fin de nuestro mundo!!!- dijo melodramáticamente y con los ojos muy abiertos. Por todos los dioses Weasley, eres el ser más ridículo al que he tenido la desgracia de topar...quieres tranquilizarte? 

Ron le sonrió complacido, pero escuchó a desgana la sugerencia de Draco.

Verás... 

El gesto de Ron empezó a cambiar del desconcierto al asombro.

Vaya, si que has cambiado? Cállate! Lo harás? Lo iba a hacer de todas maneras... 

Draco le sonrió a disgusto y Ron le contestó de la misma manera.

De inmediato se escucharon los ruidos del bajar por las escaleras. Hermione apareció ya con la capa oscura por encima de sus hombros.

Draco se acercó y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro. Se dirigió a los allí presentes.

Os la robo un rato- y ambos desaparecieron dejando a los demás con una cara divertida. Como cambian las cosas- dijo Harry. Eso es lo divertido- adjuntó Luna. 

Y todo estuvo bien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Delante de ellos, el familiar paisaje de los bastos campos repletos de flores y profundos bosques. En un rincón no muy alejado, las pequeñas tumbas solitarias.

A sus espaldas, la envejecida y lujosa mansión de los Malfoy.

Hermione había ido de inmediato a llevar unos ramilletes de flores al matrimonio Malfoy. Con una mano apartó las hojas secas que se habían amontonado en la superficie fría y aspera. Luego depositó las flores, blancas, llenas de pureza.

Draco la observaba un poco alejado, tras ello, paseo su mirada por todo aquel panorama que lo había acompañado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Sus días felices, las sonrisas de los suyos, el orgullo de ser una familia respetable entre su mundo. La compañía... la calidez...todo eso se había quedado en el pasado....esos tiempo ya nunca volverían.

Y frente a él, se encontraba la única persona que había logrado alejarlo de aquella soledad tan sublime que casi había sido su perdición.

Como al haber escuchado sus pensamientos, Hermione se incorporó y caminó hasta él. 

Que vas a hacer?- dijo observando la mansión. Primero de todo, no vivir aquí.- dijo firmemente. Por qué?- dijo desconcertada. Piénsalo Hermione, esta casa está vacía, demasiado tiempo abandonada, demasiados recuerdos, delante mío se encuentra la tumba de mis padres, que acabaron sus vidas sin poder llenar con recuerdos felices el interior de mi casa. Y toda la culpa, se encuentra bajo ella. Decenas de túneles que solo esconden otro recuerdo, el recuerdo de una época oscura, de conspiración, de dolor...no...no puedo volver a vivir aquí sin que se me pase por la cabeza todo lo que se percibe en el aire. No podría, sería demasiado difícil. 

Hermione le apretó un brazo percibiendo el temblor que invadía a Draco.

Es más que lógico Draco- el muchacho la miró de reojo percibiendo que los ojos de ella observaban algo a la lejanía- tienes miedo, miedo al volver a una vida que te condene a una soledad que no estas permitido a soportar ahora. Has conocido otra vía, la has vivido, por poco tiempo, pero al probarla te niegas a que ese temor te arrastre. Draco comprendo perfectamente como te sientes, no quieres estar solo, porque has conocido a gente que te necesita y tú los necesitas a ellos.- Hermione sabía que también hablaba por ella, y eso hacía que se le nublara la vista – Si tu no lo hubieras decidido, yo te habría obligado. No puedes volver a vivir aquí. Vivirás con nosotros. Qué??- dijo apartándose de ella prudencialmente- Her-Hermione no crees que vas demasiado deprisa??? Qué tiene de malo que te instales con todos nosotros en la gran casa de Mcgonagall?- le miró con aire divertido. Ah Oh...bueno nada, supongo...- por una milésima de segundo él había entendido otra cosa, y Hermione lo había percibido inmediatamente.- Aunque tendré que tener cuidado, puede que Weasley intente ahogarme por las noches. 

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, de inmediato Draco se giró a Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.

No es justo, conoces mis debilidades y todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza... Bueno...ese es mi trabajo, no? Saberlo todo... Eres la rata de biblioteca más encantadora que he conocido....y demonios que te lo demostraré. Ah si? Y como lo harás, Malfoy?- dijo ella tímidamente. Diablos Granger, pues diciéndote todos los días lo mucho que me fastidias!!! Qué???- Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás molesta. 

Draco rió y la atrapó por detrás, inmovilizándole los brazos, y tiernamente le besó la punta de la oreja y le dijo:

...lo mucho que te quiero... 

Hermione se giró y sonriéndole le beso, ella se iba a separar ya, pero él la cogió del cuello y la apretó más a él, sintiendo en su pecho la piedra que Hermione llevaba en el cuello, profundizando aquel beso que tanto le gustaba a él. Y por todos los dioses que todos los días lo probaría!!!

Al recordar algo Draco se separó:

Se me olvidaba, volvamos a...casa... Por qué?- dijo sin pensar en que Draco ya se había referido a su casa. Creo que Weasley quería enseñarte algo. 

Y besándola en la frente, ambos volvieron a desaparecer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aparecieron en el recibidor del hogar, ya todos se había ido a resolver los asuntos que requerían la presencia de los más mayores para llevar a juicio a todos los participantes de aquel ataque.

Se escuchaban los típicos sonidos hogareños. Vieron salir del salón a Ron. Draco lo miró de reojo, y este simplemente asintió disimuladamente. Se dirigió directamente a Hermione.

Ven Hermione...creo que te gustará esto...acéptalo como un regalo de un viejo amigo. De el mejor de los amigos- y Hermione lo abrazó, hacia tanto tiempo que quería volver a escuchar palabras sinceras y amables de Ron. Draco los observaba con una sonrisa. Bueno...bueno...ya basta de tanto sentimentalismo, entra- dijo empujándola con la mano. 

Hermione le hizo una mueca de fastidio, y lentamente se dirigió al salón. Al entrar su corazón dio un vuelco vertiginoso y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de forma incontrolada. 

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder pararlas.

Dificultosamente pudo formular aquellas palabras que hacia tanto tiempo que se había visto obligada a rehusar:

Ma-mamá....pa-papá!!!!!- Hermione llorando como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de sus padres, que no podían sino llorar por aquella hija que pensaban que habían perdido hacia tres años. 

Desde el pasillo Draco y Ron podían escuchar los llantos de alegría de aquella familia que se había vuelto a unir después de tantos momentos oscuros, tantos días sin consuelo...

Ve Malfoy...ve a ver lo que has ayudado a conseguir- Draco salió de su concentración observándolo desconcertado, Ron siguió- tú has conseguido que ella estuviese ahí, tú la salvaste aquella vez. Puede...pero ella fue la que me salvó también a mi. 

Sin dejarle oportunidad a contestar, Draco caminó hasta quedarse a un distancia prudencial para observar aquella acogedora imagen.

Hermione....su Hermione...llorando en el regazo de su madre como un niña pequeña.

Era feliz...y él también, porque ambos sabían que a partir de ahora ya no habría soledad, esos tiempos habían terminado, no mirarían atrás. Y sabía que ella, ya nunca más sentiría aquella tristeza que la inundaba hace poco tiempo....al contemplar la llegada del Anochecer.

FIN DEL ANOCHECER


	19. DAILY PROPHET II

****

DAILY PROPHET II

Extraños acontecimientos volvieron a ser los protagonistas la noche hace un par de noches. 

Los ya casi olvidados mortífagos, volvieron a levantarse desde la oscuridad en donde se ocultaban todos estos años.

Atacaron a la Orden del Fenix para romper sus filas y llegar a sus oscuros propósitos sin ningún impedimento.

Pero el ejército de Dumbledore, tras duros combates y gran dificultad, doblegaron al triple de su cantidad y acabaron con esa resistencia, capturando a su máxima figura en estos momentos, Bellatrix Lestrange, presidiaria que escapó hace años de la prisión de Azkaban, pero que sin duda volverá a ella.

Ya con los hechos más que justificados que el-que-solía-nombrarse está más que muerto, la comunidad mágica está libre de peligro.

En los confusos hechos relacionados con el ataque, cabe mencionar que la súbita reaparición del desaparecido Draco Malfoy, hijo de los ya fallecidos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, y la también inesperada vuelta a la vida de Hermione Granger ( véase nuestro artículo del Daily Prophet de hace tres años)son todo un misterio para esta reportera.

Solo llegando a la conclusión de que estas dos figuras han jugado un papel decisivo para poder atrapar a la conspiración de lo que quedaba de la comunidad de mortífagos.

Ahora, juzgados cada uno de ellos, y enviados a Azkaban, cabe resaltar la ejecución inminente de Lestrange y la posible de otros tantos que próximamente se determinará.

Vuelta a la actualidad, Hermione Granger se incorporará al Ministerio en donde ocupará un lugar de trabajo junto al famoso Harry Potter en las filas de los aurores y Draco Malfoy se incorporará al Departamento de....Información no facilitada por el Ministerio.

Pero mis queridos lectores, no desanimen, no por falta de mortífagos o cualquier tipo de amenaza a nuestro mundo nos va a quitar la actualidad interesante que les trae una servidora, pues siempre habrá niños que sobrevivieron, señores tenebrosos, conflictos con el Ministro o cualquier noticia que su informadora pueda succionar, pues de primera mano se ha conseguido información sobre unos altercados con un licántropo que merodea cerca del lugar del ataque anteriormente citado. Les tendremos informados.

Su cordial servidora.

Rita Skeeter.

FIN DEL FINAL DEL FINALISIMO

Bueno, después de casi medio año escribiendo este fic, se acabó. Todo tiene que terminar, pero la verdad es que esta historia la quería muchísimo, y más porque surgió a partir de mis observaciones de "gran interés" por la ventana del autobús que me llevaba a Austria. Al llegar por la noche a Viena, el ver como oscurecía y se veían a lo lejos los edificios antiguos de las casas, me daba ese sentimiento de nostalgia de no se que lugar. Pero eso es lo bueno, cosas así son las que me inspiran, y por ello salió este fic, el principio lo escribí en el autobus, con un papel lleno de garabatos y mi madre por detrás= _Pero que estás haciendo? Mira por la ventana y observa el paisaje, esto no lo ves todos los días_. Por supuesto no le hice caso, pues ya había estado en Viena el año anterior, pero nunca la había visto así. De este viaje también salió la inspiración para mi interminable novela que intento escribir, pero eso es otra historia.

Después de todo el rollo romántico que os he echado, voy a lo que voy.

Este no será el último fic de Harry Potter que hago, y much@s ya lo sabeis pues estoy ahora mismo con "Próscrito" también, por supuesto otra historia Draco/Hermione, por ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja no decaerá.

Ya sin tiempo para más, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me habeis dado para seguir con la historia, mis momentos de locura y mi escentricidades, pues sin vosotr@s, ya sabeis, este fic no estaría por ahí.

Especiales gracias a Rosa, Kore, BB, J@ina, Kitsuney a ver si puedo poner a tod@s sin olvidarme de nadie..Lolit, Hermione Riddle Malfoy, Jenny Anderson, Sayuki-chan, cristalgirl, Alejandra, Jenny/Jade, luna-wood, shagy sirius, emilywolen , La-Peye-Malfoy, Catrina Malfoy, ross malfoy, daniela, Natty Malfoy, ...ah y también Oh yeah!, que no me ha dejado ningun reveiw en este fic, pero en el otro si, pero sus comentarios ya me los dice en clase, muchas gracias por leerlo y nunca olvidaré tu valoración de mi narración y aquella comparación que me hiciste. Muchas gracias.

Gracias a tod@s y si he olvidado poner a alguién, de verdad que ha sido un descuido, gracias a tod@s los que lo habeis leido pero sois anonimos y espero veros a todos en el otro fic y en los venideros.

Aquí finaliza una etapa..."más no diré que no lloréis pues no todas las lágrimas son amargas" (Gandalf, el retorno del rey)

Nos vemos ...al anochecer.

Shiro, sassech que un dia conseguirá salir de la profundidad de los sueños.

Enero, 2004-01-27

****

"INCLUSO EN LA MÁS PROFUNDA OSCURIDAD, HAY ESPERANZA DE LUZ"

(La Vengadora, Louise Cooper) 


End file.
